HyperDevotion Chaser Daily Life With Monster Girls
by PCUSPARD
Summary: Patric now back home, has to live a life away from his wife, Rouge and his daughter, Vert. Now back in his own world with his son, also named Patric, they'll have to deal with monster ladies trying to get inside his pants. It's a problem, trust me. Sequel to HyperDimension Drive.
1. Daily Life with a Lamia and Child

_"Are you certain that you want me to go home now?" I asked my daughter, Vert. She nodded in turn._

 _"Yes, it would be horrible if Neptune and the others went after you and him." She said pointing to my kid. "Just stay safe in your world, Father. I can handle it here." She said openign the portal back to my world. "Goodbye, Father." She said hugging me one last time. "Goodbye, PC." She said kissing my son's forehead._

 _"Bye. Keep Leanbox safe for me." I said as the two of us entered the portal and I returned to my world. In the room we were in I saw my coworkers, Ryouma and Minato by the portal he worked on before I volunteered to go to HyperDimension._

 _"Aha! Welcome back, Cuspard-kun! How was it over there?" He said standing up from his computer. "Just kidding. I was able to document everything." He said walking towards Minato. "Also, really sorry about that Rouge girl, she seemed nice." He said making me grunt a bit. "Calm down. Either way, considering the danerous mission you went on, I think you'll be payed quite hansomely. Enjoy your time with your kid." He said as I nodded and waved goodbye to Minato and Ryouma._

 _I drove back to my house with my sister, Smith, waiting for me. "Yo! I was wondering when you'd get back from your dimensional trip!" She said greeting me._

 _"Hey. Thanks for looking after the house while I was gone." I said setting Patric down. Smith noticed him._

 _"Is that my nephew?" She asked as I nodded. "Something feels off about him." She said examining him._

 _"What do you mean?" I asked her._

 _"It's just that, i don't know. He feels like he's not from here."  
_

 _"That's because he's not. You were there for a few of the sessions with Ryouma. CPUs don't get pregnant." I said._

 _"That's probably it." Smith then sat in silence for a little bit. "Hey, I was thinking, a new law's getting made in the next decade or so. Do you want to be a part of a test run to this law?"_

 _"I mean, I guess. It depends on what it is though." I said as she smirked._

 _"You'll find out sooner or later." She said getting up and going to the door. "I'm sure it'll turn that frown upside down." She said leaving. I looked at my kid as he smiled at me._

 _"So, Patric, what should we do now?"_

* * *

 **HyperDevotion Chaser/Daily Life With Monster Girls!**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

My name's Patric Cuspard. I'm at about 36 years old, with my own son, Patric, whom I call Little, towering over me in height at 14. I guess you could call me a 'widow' if you will.

"Miia, it's time to wake up." I said to the lamia wrapped around my body.

"Aw. Five more minutes, Darling. Or maybe, five more degreess..." She said drowsily.

I would definitely explain this, if I could breathe. The way lamias hug is also close to how they mate and, it's stopping my airflow. I think to the tip of her tail which is just flailing around as Miia and I hear an airhorn from outside the room causing Miia to freak out, and untangle from me. We look outside the door to see Little holding the airhorn with an unamused look on his face. "Momma Miia, you know Dad can't always handle the way you hug, you know." He lectured. I breathe a small sigh of relief as Miia puffed her cheeks.

"Man, Baby, you can be such a party pooper you know." He only shrugged in response.

"Whatever keeps Dad outta jail and you here with us, I'm perfectly fine with that." He said walking off. "I'll start breakfast!" He shouted from the room as I led Miia to the bath.

"Is it warm enough?" I asked her.

"Yes it is! Thank you, Darling!" She smiled at me. She then started undressing me with her eyes. "You know, Darling, you should join me."

"Um, I should probably check on the food Little's cooking..." I said trying to get away as she wrapped her tail around my arms.

"Baby can handle himself! Now, let's get these clothes off you!" She said seductively as I tried to reach for the shower water. I was barely able to reach it as I turned it to cold and shot it at Miia. "Ah! Darling!" She said in shock to the cold water.

"Miia, we can't do things like that you know." I said as she pouted a small bit before giving in. I walked downstairs to see Little making eggs for Miia, pancakes for myself, hash browns for himself, and, coffee for someone. "Little, who's the coffee for? None of us drink it." He pointed to my left in response as I saw Smith here again.

"Morning, Bro." She said to me. "How have things been lately?"

"Just about what you'd expect. Life's going about as normal as it can get." I said as Little gave me my first servings of pancakes.

"Then I assume you haven't gotten into any, sexual advances?"

"Trust me, Aunt Smith, I think with our combined resistance, I think Dad can keep Miia's libido under control." Little said flipping his hash browns over. Smith smiled at this.

"That's excellent to her. After all, sexual advances are considered violence, and if that happens, well, even I can't give out pardons to family in that case. Plus, with how long I've known you, you've never been one to put up a fight." Smith said getting close to me. Suddenly a red tail wrapped around me as I was pulling back by Miia.

"What do you think you're doing, Ms. Smith?!" She said pulling me close to her. Little sighed as he returned to making the rest of the breakfast.

"I don't know about you, but I came over for coffee. Later, Bro, Nephew, keep those libidos in check now!" She said leaving as soon as she arrived.

The three of us sat in silence as Miia held me in her arms on the floor.

"Um, Miia." I began to say until Miia started talking.

"Darling, are the laws really that important?" She said causing both me and Little to go in a bit of shock. "Just a few days ago, when I first came here, you said you'd be right back. But most people fear us Lamias due to our snake tails. But you and Baby welcomed me into your family, I've never felt more at home than I do with you and Baby. So, I don't care, Darling. Even if it gets painful, please, allow me to make Baby a brother or sister." When she coiled around me, and tried to kiss me, I had to move my head back.

"I'm sorry." I said simply.

"What's wrong? Are the laws really that serious?" She said worried.

"No, it's not that, it's..." my face turned blue from the pain I was enduring as I heard a snap. "It BROKE!" I shouted worried.

"Darling!" Miia responded in a worried tone.

* * *

"Darling! I'm so sorry!" Miia cried as Little comforted her.

"There, there. I know you didn't want that to happen, Momma Miia."

"You just dislocated your shoulder. Nothing big." Smith said trying to put it back into socket. _"He's got it rougher than I thought."_


	2. Daily Life On a Date with a Lamia

**Patric's POV**

"Date! Date! I'm going on a date with Darling!" Miia said happily as we walked/slithered down the street. This got me to think back as to how this started.

* * *

 _"So for this date, I mean field trip, I'd like for you to show Miia around town. Get her introduced to how human society works." Smith said to me._

 _"Sis, that sounds more like something a coordinator's supposed to do." I deadpanned._

 _"Yes but I cannot do that. I have work to do. Plus there's one more thing."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"I already had PJ tell her you're taking her on a date." Smith said sticking her tounge out._

 _"Oi vei." I said facepalming. Little then walked up to me._

 _"Dad, don't forget your belt, I have a lead on a Remless in the area." he said showing me his screen._

 _"Right, I'll be on guard."_

* * *

So because of my sister's laziness, my son's prepared-ness, and my, I guess, girlfriend's enthusiasm, Miia and I were out on a date. "Oo! Darling, let's go here!" Miia said dragging me to a maid cafe.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

I left the house as I spotted one of the Amazon Trio of the Dead Moon Circus. This one's new though. The only one that showed up before was Tiger's Eye with a whip. But now there's one with magenta hair. With curls up. Either way it was obvious to tell he was one of them due to the white and black circle on his forehead. Though, I'm surprised that I'm the only one who can see this. Oh well, don't question what helps you. Either way, I noticed him walking towards a maid cafe as I saw him walking towards a table, with Dad and Momma Miia! Crap. That means Miia's the target! Though thankfully, I shouldn't have to worry. Miia's not one for falling for other men. In fact.

"Excuse me, miss, may I speak with you alone for a bit?" The pink haired man asked Miia.

"Sorry sir, I'm on a date with my Darling. Please leave us be." She said giving her full attention back to Dad.

Hah! He didn't prepare for that. I saw him grunt as he left the maid cafe. "Excuse me, Master, what would you like to order?" One of the waitresses with blonde hair and a red bow tied in her hair asked me.

"Oh, just water please." I said.

"Of course. I'll be right back!" She said with a smile. When she left I began to text Dad.

 _Be careful, Dad. Miia's the target this time._ After I sent it, I gave Dad a look as he gave me a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

This date's been strange. Ever since I got the text from Little, I've been keeping my eye on him as I kept spotting him wherever we went. Even when Miia took me to a langerie store for all species, Miia found him in the changing room and I had to sock him in the face. "Sorry about the rockiness of the date, Miia." I said apologetically.

"No, it's fine, Darling. While that man keeps on following us, aside from that, I've had a wonderful time!" Miia smiled.

"Well that's good." I said as we walked towards an empty park. How ever, we noticed the man in front of us again.

"You keep getting in my way. I will not stand for it. Remless!" The pink haired man said as his balloon monster screeched, punching me and pushing me to the side.

"Darling!" Miia said about to slither over to me. The pink haired man got in her way.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now then, let me have a look at your precious dreams!" He smirked. "One." He said as a board flew up behind Miia. "Two." This locked Miia's limbs together. "Three." This cause a mirror to appear in front of Miia's body. "Now then let's have a look." He said sticking his head inside. "Nothing but that stupid human! No Pegasus in sight, then I must eliminate you." I got up as I saw what was going on.

"D-Darling..." She struggled to say. I put the Mach Driver on my waist.

"Henshin." I said simply as I placed my Signal Chaser in my belt.

 **Signal Bike! Rider! Chaser!**

"Darling what's that?" Miia said as the mirror disappeared. Little walked up to Miia.

"Sorry we didn't tell you about this before, Mama Miia. For now just relax, and wait for the bonds to disappear. It shouldn't take that long." He said as I got my simple silver armor with some purple marks. With my helmet having orange eyelids with a silver headplate with purple on the side.

I began my attack on the balloon Remless as it trying to wrap around me. My helmet's eyepieces shined as my Shingo Ax flew in, attacking the Remless and landed in my hand.

"Oh, now you've done it!" It said firing green spikes at me.

"I'm sure of it. There's a Shift Car in that Remless! Be careful Dad!" Little said as I nodded. I removed my Signal Bike from my belt and slotted it in my Ax.

 **Hisstasu! Matteroyo!**

"You're just gonna stand there?" The Remless questioned as I shot it with my Break Gunner.

 **Itteiyo! Full Throttle!**

I lifted my ax as a crosswalk pattern appeared on the Remless. I slashed downward as the Remless began to explode, leaving behind a green Shift Car with spikes all over it.

"Damn you!" He said leaving as Miia's bonds disappeared.

"Miia are you alright?" I asked as Miia jumped on me.

"Darling! I was so scared, Darling!" Miia sobbed as I comforted her.

"It's alright now." I said.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Someone said as I turned around and saw about six girls, five of them looking at about Little's age with the other, a small kid. They all seemed to be wearing sailor suits with various color schemes. "I was wondering, did you finish off that Remless?" The one with dumpling hair asked.

"Yeah." I said in return.

She smiled at this. "That's good, at least we won't be fighting alone." She said as she held her hand out. "I'm Sailor Moon. Who're you?" She asked me.

"Kamen Rider, Chaser." I said returning the handshake. Little got a little blush from the girl with the orange and blue Sailor Suit, which definitely did not go unnoticed by Miia.

"Aw, somebody's got a little crush." Miia joked as Little blushed more.

"N-No I don't! Y-You have a crush, Mama Miia!" He said blushing again. The blonde in the orange and blue Sialor Suit blushed in return.

"You act as if that's a surprise, Baby." Miia winked as I sighed.

"Alright you two, let's head home." I said as the three of us walked away from the park. When we were farther away, I canceled out my transformation.

 **Otsukare!**

"Now, we can relax for now." I said as we began walking home.

"Than you, for saving me, Darling. You're my hero!"


	3. Daily Life With a Harpy

**Patric's POV**

"So, Darling. What was that armor you were wearing earlier?" Miia asked me as Little, her and I were drying laundry.

"That's the Chaser armor, Miia. A friend of mine created it before Little was born." I said brining it out.

"It is done through the Signal Bike, also known as Chaser." Little said as Signal Chaser flew in and honked it's horn to Miia in greeting. "Dad's been fighting Remless for a while now. We've largely been going at it to find Shift Cars. I don't really know the full story about those, but Dad says we need them." I said as two Shift Cars, one orange, Max Flare, and the one green from last night, Funky Spike, arrived as well.

"So how many Shift Cars are there? I notice you have two already, Darling." She said as Max Flare landed on her shoulder.

"Including these two, there's about 21 in all. If they join together, they can create the strongest Shift Car in existence, Shift Tridoron." Little said with stars in his eyes. "I heard about how this Shift Car of the gods can bestow any wish granted! Ever since Dad told me about it, the idea of something so, unscientific fascinated me!" He said causing myself and Miia to laugh sheepishly.

 _"Could such a thing even exist?"_ Miia asked herself. "Okay, so what are the Remless after?"

"To be honest, we haven't been paying attention to what they want, I just stop them." I said simply. "Maybe if we see them again, we can ask that Sailor Moon person from earlier."

"Good idea, Darling! Besides, I'm sure Baby _really_ wants to see one of them." Miia teased as Little blushed again.

"Mama Miia, please stop that." He said trying to cover his blush. Miia laughed a bit as I looked down and realized that, I wasn't at my house, I was in the sky!

"Darling!" I heard Miia shout.

"Dad!" I heard Little shout as well. Due to the high altitude I was at, I began to lose consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself on a tree branch. "You're finally awake!" A very youthful voice said. I looked up and saw a girl, about as tall as Little, with a navy blue top with some really short short-shorts. Instead of legs, she had talons and instead of arms and and fingers, she had wings which matched her baby blue hair.

"Wait, who are you? Where's your host family?" I asked her.

"I'm Papi the Harpy!" She said with a big smile. "Or was it Parpy the Hapy? Hapi the Parpy? Parmesian?" Papi said confusing herself.

 _"Oi vey..."_ I thought as I jumped from the tree branch. She followed me down getting close to me. "So, again, where's your host family?" I asked her again.

"What do you mean? That's you!" She said as we heard the sounds of an ice cream truck. "Oh boy! Ice cream!" She shouted with glee as she then looked back at me. "Wait, who are you?" She asked.

 _"How scatterbrained..."_ I sighed as we walked to the ice cream truck. After I bought her and myself some ice cream, we sat down as Papi began to explain her situation.

"You know the Cultural Extra Special Program always said not to go outside by myself, but it's really hard to remember that. So I flew off when the terminator wasn't looking!" She said with a smile.

"Then wouldn't you get in trouble?" I asked as she shook her head.

"It's fine! They never get mad at Papi. Although they did say that they'd deflower me if I did it again."

"What?" I questioned as I thought about the words she used. _Cultural Extra Special Program has to be the Exchange Program, meaning the 'terminator' has to be the Coordinator, Smith. Which means, oh shit"_ I thought as she dropped her ice cream.

"Aw man! My ice cream!" Papi whined as I offered her the popsicle I bought for myself. I of course had to hold it due to the fact she has no fingers. She then began to suck on it in a way I'd never show my own kid as she noticed the park's fountain. "Oh! A bird bath!" She said as she just started to take her clothes off. In public. This is my life. I tried to stop her as she forced me to get in with her. I then noticed a familiar red tail wrap around me pulling me towards Miia.

"Hey, Darling belongs to me! Running away with him before I can is completely unfair!" Miia said as Little sighed.

"Mama Miia, I don't think that's what we should be focusing on...: He said helping me out of the tub, only for me to have to go back in because Papi and Miia were fighting.

"Guys, cut it out!" I said breaking it up as a policeman walked over.

"Excuse me sirs." He said addressing me and Little. "Who are their host families?" He said then addressing Miia and Papi.

"Wel... We are." I said as Little agreed.

"That's right. I have her card right here." He said getting Miia's card out.

"But where's the Harpy's card?" The cop asked as Smith appeared out of nowhere.

"Here's Papi's card." She said as the policeman nodded and left. Myself, Miia and Little all had the same thought.

 _"How do you just appear out of nowhere?"_

* * *

We went home as Smith began to talk to me as Papi was busy playing games with Little. "I had trouble gettign Papi to stay with her homestay. I figured I'd try with you." She said with a smile as I sighed.

"How would you know she wouldn't try to fly away again?" I asked as Papi flew over to me with Little.

"Don't worry! Papi won't fly away form her bosses!" She said as she began to pull me towards the bathroom. "Come on, Boss! Wash my back!" She said as Miia looked at Papi with a sigh.

"How surprising. I thought you'd be more against this, Miia." Smith said.

"I have nothing to worry about. Papi's just a child after all." She said confidently.

"Oh that makes things interesting." Little said as Miia just looked at him confused. "Papi's just as old as you, Mama Miia." He said as Miia rushed to the bathroom and bringing me out.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

"Alright, listen, bird brain! Darling is mine and I don't want you getting your hands on him!" I said washing her back as Papi sighed.

"I don't have hands." She said simply.


	4. Daily Life With a Centaur

**Little's POV**

It's almost like Dad and I never get to spend anytime just the two of us together anymore. That's why I was really glad when he asked me to go shopping with him. I mean, it's fun playing games with Papi, and while a bit aggrevating, Mama Miia's still nice to be around. "Is that everything, Dad?" I asked as we were about to pay.

"Yeah, that should be everything. Now then, let's get home." He said as we paid and put our groceries in the bags and began to walk out.

"Hey Dad, why didn't the skeleton go to his prom?" I asked.

"I dunno, why, Little?" He asked as I snickered.

"BECAUSE HE HAD NOBODY TO GO WITH! OH!" I said obnoxiously as we laughed wildly. I then heard something strange. "I know this sounds strange Dad, but, do you hear the sound of clopping?" I asked as Dad and I felt the sudden urge of pain in our sides as we fell onto the concrete. Funny, I thought it'd hurt more. We got up and saw a tall centaur lady with blonde hair in an ironic pony tail, wearing a simple white blouse and black long skirt.

"I have done as I have researched! This situation has never happened before. Even as a proud member of the Centaur race, I never expected I would get two masters!" She said helping the two of us up. "Now then, I suppose introductions are in order. I am Centorea Shianus! I have arrived in America as a homestay of the Cultural Exchange Program in search of Milord. Or in my own case, Milords!" She said addressing us.

"Um, Miss Centorea, are you sure that's us?" I asked her.

"Of course, Young Master! I have done the upmost research! I could feel it in my heart that the three of us are fated to be each others' lifelong partners. I have read on how to meet one's master extensively through the act of crashing into each other!" She said with confidence.

 _"Isn't that a cringy anime trope?"_ I thought as we saw some thief steal a purse from some lady.

"Milords, we must chase after that cretin!" Miss Centorea said as she chased the crook with us after him as well.

 _"All according to plan."_ The biker thought as Miss Centorea grabbed us, placed her on her rump and we rode in the streets throughout various parts of town. We eventually cornered the biker near an abandoned warehouse.

"You are cornered. I suggest you surrender here and allow the authorities to arrest you." Centorea said with a confident smirk. The biker got up and took off his helmet, reveal, the same symbol Tiger's Eye and that other one had before!

"These are the two Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye are having trouble with? Those men are just the worst. Allow me to introduce myself, boys. I am Fish Eye, the smartest of the Amazon Trio!" He/She said revealing her blue hair and blue bodysuit. "Now then, centaur, One!" She said as the board appeared behind Centorea.

"Centorea, move quick!" Dad said as he and I got off of Miss Centorea. We moved Miss Centorea to the side as I whistled as Max Flare and Funky Spike arrived and began attacking Fish Eye.

"How dare you scar me?!" He/She said as she was about to scream. "Remless!" She/He shouted as she/he disaappeared as a cannon ball like Remless as Dad got his Mach Driver out.

"Henshin!" He said activating Chaser. **Rider! Chaser!** He transformed as the Shingo Ax flew into his hands as everytime the Remless shot a cannon ball at us, Dad kept on blocking it.

"What is this skill of weaponry?" Miss Centorea asked me. I smiled.

"This is Dad's power. And it's time I backed him up!" I said as I signaled Max Flare and Funky Spike. "Just like we practiced." I said to them as I moved my arms in a fashion to allign with attack moves. The Remless screeched as purple shurikens flew from her chest straight towards Miss Centorea. Dad and I noticed this as he and I jumped in the way of the two shurikens. Though, this definitely cut us.

"Milords!" Miss Centorea said worrying about us.

"Dad, that's a Shift Car!" I said as he activated his belt's finisher.

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle! Chaser!**

Dad was surrounded by purple energy as his eyepieces lit up as he jumped into a slide kick, destroying the Remless and revealing the purple Shift Car, Midnight Shadow. It flew into my hands, honking in greeting to Max Flare and Funky Spike. "And that's three. Tch!" I said feeling my wounds. "Dad, we should probably get home soon. I may be able to heal fast, but well, I don't think you should risk it." I said as he undid his transformation.

"Milords, tell me the location and we shall ride there as soon as you need it." Miss Centorea said lowering.

"Are you sure, Miss, Centorea? I read about how if the one riding you isn't your master, then it's considered rape." I said worried. She only shook her head.

"Nonsense. I could feel it within my heart that you two were my destined lifelong masters. And that display of your bravery to protect me when they should be the other way around, if you two aren't my masters, then I have no master she said placing us up, placing her on her rump and we left the scene as the Shift Cars acted as a sort of GPS. "And please, Milords, call me Cerea. I like to think that most of my close friends do."

* * *

 **?'s POV**

This is not okay. I will not allow anything to further from this!


	5. Daily Life Under Dangerous Circumstances

**Patric's POV**

"Listen up, you two. now that I am here, things will be different! We shall give absolute respect to Milord! And we shall focus on raising Young Master PJ into a richeous young man!" Cerea said as Miia just looked at her exasperated.

"I'm already doing that right now!" She said with jealousy.

"Me too!" Papi said with a bit of a crestfallen face. This wasn't due to the conversation, this was due to her reading the Interspecies Law. Smoke was coming out of her head

"And don't think I'll let you take Darling and Baby away from me!" Miia said glaring at Cerea.

"Oh please, Milord, Young Master PJ and I are connected by something stronger than your bond. They have both ridden me!" Cerea said getting into an argument with Miia.

"Well Darling saved me from some guy trying to steal my dreams!" Miia shouted.

"How peculiar! The same happened with me." Cerea said, quickly ending the scat.

"This reminds me." I said interviening. "Cerea, when we're out, you should be more careful. The Amazon Trio are still going to try and find you to get your Dream Mirror."

"If I may ask, Milord, why would they want such a thing?" Cerea asked me as Little walked in.

"I remember one time when Dad saved Miia, Hawk's Eye talked of a Pegasus character." Little theorized. "Maybe that's who they're after."

"Just allow them to try and see if they can take me like they took Miia. This is a situation where my size works in my favor!" Cerea said confidently.

"Oh, Dad, maybe if we ever see those Sailor Soldiers again, maybe they could help us with investigations." I said as he nodded.

"Hey Boss!" Papi said addressing me. "Let's go take a bath!" She said pulling me into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

"Hehe." Miia snickered. Mama Cerea noticed this.

"What is funny? It natural to bathe a child." She responded only making Miia laugh more.

"Mama Cerea, Papi's the same age as you and Mama Miia." I said awkwardly as Mama Cerea shrieked.

"Young Master PJ, please get on." She said simply as she burst into the bathroom, grabbed Dad and we left the house until we got to another park. "I apologize for the suddenness of my actions, Milords." Mama Cerea said letting the two of us down.

"It's fine. It was getting a bit strange for me in that bath." Dad said scratching the back of his head. "Thanks for getting me out of there, Cerea." He said as Mama Cerea looked at Dad modestly.

"Think nothing of it, Milord. My mission in life is to protect the two of you of course." She said with a smile as Dad and I smiled awkwardly. "Is something amiss?"

"Not exactly." I said. "Well, Mama Cerea, we live in America. Land of the free. You can do what you want, you know." I said causing Mama Cerea to blush.

"If that is true, then..." She dragged off as she held Dad's hand and held me close to her. Though this didn't stop her from blushing profusably. Seeing us look at her, the hug and hand holding was cut as she covered her face. "Please d-d-don't look at me right now. Even I don't know what face I'm making."

"Cerea." Dad tried to say.

"I told you not to look!" She said still flustered. We heard screaming as Mama Miia landed behind Mama Cerea.

"Papi! I told you not to drop me that far!" She shouted angerly.

"But you told me to let you down." She said sheepishly as the two of them looked over and saw Mama Cerea holding both Dad and I in her breasts. This causes them to snap.

"Centorea!" Mama Miia said threateningly. "Horse woman! To think you would try to steal my Darling and Baby away from me!" She said smothering me and Dad. Mama Cerea then grabbed us and did the same.

"Do not talk to me like that, you vicious snake woman. And who are you calling 'Darling' and 'Baby'? More respect must be given to Milords than that!" And then Papi grabbed the two of us.

"Then I'll just take the Bosses!" She said as Mama Miia and Mama Cerea ganged up on Papi.

"No way bird brain!" They said as the battle over us occured with both of our arms seemingly going out of sockets.

"This isn't solving anything!" The three said in unison. "Then we'll just have to use force!" They all shouted preparing to battle to the death as Dad and I looked in worry. We went over to stop the from fighting as Dad and I felt something stick into our backs as we both lost conscioussness.

* * *

"Huh?" I said waking up. i saw Dad was waking up too. I noticed Aunt Smith behind the couch we were on. "What's going on, Aunt Smith?" I asked her.

"When Miia and the others were fighting I was going to shoot them with tranquilizers, but you and Bro got in the way. Be sure not to tell anybody. I could get in trouble for this." She winked.

"Dammit, sis." Dad said under his breath. I got up and looked around.

"Where are they?" I asked as Aunt Smith pointed towards the door. We saw the three of them staring into the room.

"What's up guys?" Dad asked.

"Well, you got hurt because of us." Mama Miia started. "So we figured that we'd calm down on our advances." She said looking crestfallen.

"I won't ask you to take a bath with me, anymore, Boss!" Papi said.

"I was out of line earlier." Mama Cerea apologized.

"Cut it out you guys." Dad said with his usual smile.

"What do you mean?" They all wuestioned.

"We all have quirks, we need to just deal with them and grow stronger. We're family after all." He said causing all three liminals to blush.

"Family? I knew picking my brother was the right choice!" Smith said with stars in her sunglasses. "You know, there's been a call to amend the Interspecies Exchange Bill. Going forward, marriage will become unescapable in future endeavors. Meaning, you will have to marry Miia, Papi, or Centorea, Patric Cuspard." She said causing the three to blush even more and Dad to nearly shriek.

"M-Marriage?!" He shrieked.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

Impossible! I will not stand for it! Those three will never marry my father! I said activating my HDD.


	6. Daily Life With a Goddess

**Patric's POV**

I attempted to rush out of my room as Miia grabbed my left arm. "Come on Darling! Let's grab Baby and go get married!" She said getting more clingy than usual.

"Boss is marrying me!" Papi said grabbing my shoulders.

"You are both incompetent companions for Milord! Not only would I be an excellent candidate, but a loving mother to Young Master PJ!" Cerea responded grabbing my right arm. They all glared at each other and looked at me.

"Darling!"

"Boss!"

"Milord!"

 _"How did things get this crazy?!"_ I asked myself.

* * *

 **Sunset**

"W-Wait, marriage?!" I said exasperated.

"Yep. I knew with your caring personality, you'd definitely find someone to love again. And your sister thinks you need a new wife! 14 years is a long time you know." Smith said as I had trouble forming words. "Either way, I'm sure you can handle it." She said leaving. I still had trouble forming words.

"I-I think I'll head to my room to cool down for a bit." I said leaving.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

I just kind of sat awkwardly as I saw the concerned look in Mama Miia's, Mama Papi's and Mama Cerea's eyes. "I wouldn't worry too much about this. Maybe Dad just needs to cool down, you know?" I said trying to make them feel better.

"Baby, if you could have one of us as amother, who would you choose?" Mama Miia asked me as Mama Papi and Mama Cerea looked at me with the same look as before.

"Well, this may sound a bit cowardly, but I'd try to choose all of you." I said surprising the three of them. "Mama Miia's incredibly cheerful and protective, Mama Papi is playful and nice, and Mama Cerea has that drive that would make anyone want to be better. All traits of a great mother I'd say. It's those traits combined that could become the best mother." I said simply as they nodded.

"W-Well, thank you, Young Master PJ." Mama Cerea said as I smiled.

"No problem. I'll be in my room for the night." I said leaving the living room. When I got to my room as the three Shift Cars I've obtained so far flew next to me, I began work on a sword i could use for myself. Though, it would need to be storable. Preferably in a ring of sorts. I began drawing blueprints for it as I noticed that somebody put my headphones on. I could only hear this last sentence before i began work.

 _"I need you to stay here for now, Brother dearest. Things are going to get messy."_

I heard my Shift Cars honk pointing towards the street. "I can't rely on Dad for everything. He's got enough on his plate right now" I said texting him as I climbed out my window and ran towards the scene. When I got there, I noticed the full moon. "Tiger's Eye!" I shouted noticing the whip lasher.

"Oh, you're that kid from before. Where's your daddy?" He said in a mocking tone.

"I don't need my dad with me all the time. I know how this goes. She's not the one with this Pegasus right? So just unleash your Remless so I can do my job." I said as my Shift Cars arrived as well.

"Hmph, you've got guts kid, I like that." He smirked disappearing as a, nurse Remless appeared. It tried to fire several needles at me as I just dodged its attacks. It launched a giant needle at me as I tried blocking it with Funky Spike's spikes but they couldn't do anything. I grunted as I heard an angelic voice.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" She said as the golden heart shaped chains wrapped the syringe as that orange Sailor Soldier ran up to me. "Are you okay?" She asked me as she checked me for injuries.

"I'm okay, thank you." I said as she helped me up.

"Venus, how is he?" Sailor Moon asked running with her group.

"He's fine no injuries." She said as she messed with my hair a bit. "Let us handle the rest, okay?" Sailor Venus said causing me to blush as they began fighting the nurse Remless. After a bit of watching, I noticed Sailor Venus wrapped in tight gause causing me to get a bit angry. I ran up to the nurse Remless and used Max Flare to burn the gauze. She looked surprised at my actions as i just looked at her and smiled.

"Please allow me to help." I said as Max Flare rejoined Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow after freeing the other five. "Now then. Come On! Flare, Spike, Shadow!" I said causing the three Shift Cars to spin in a circle creating a tire of flames, spikes, and ninja star ends. "Attack, 1, 2, 3!" I shouted as I jumped up, split into four as we landed in a kick of flames.

"Now, Sailor Moon! Sailor Chibi Moon!" Sailor Venus sais to the other blonde and pinkette.

"Please, Pegasus! Help us protect people's dreams!" Chibi Moon prayed as a bell appeared in her right hand. "Twinkle, Yell!" She yelled as a white coated pegasus appeared in the sky with a gold horn.

 _"That's who the Amazon Trio are after?"_ I thought to myself as Pegasus fired a beam of light towards Sailor Moon. She then kept doing a bunch of poses whcih confused me to no end.

"Um, guys, shouldn't we restrain the Remless?" I questioned.

"Don't worry. They always wait." Sailor Venus winked at me causing me to blush again. "That lamia was right. I do see a bit of a crush there." She said causing my blush to become even redder as she giggled a little.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She shouted firing a beam at the Remless

"Stage Out!" It said breaking into glass revealing a Shift Car looking like an ambulance. It flew to me as I caught it.

"Welcome to my team, Mad Doctor." I said. I looked over to the Sailor Soldiers as I began to start walking away. "Well, I should go, see you guys next Remless battle." I said bowing as I began to leave until Sailor Venus stopped me.

"Just wait a minute." She said as she grabbed my phone. She then held it in front of us and kissed me on the cheek. "That's for my nubmer one fan." She winked as the Sailor Soldiers disappeared. I sighed in happiness as I looked back to my house.

"Dad, what's going on over there?" I asked rhetorically as I began walking back to the house.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

There. All caught up. Cerea explained to me that the full moon is causing their instincts to go wild. And by instincts, I mean sexual instincts. If I were to give up at this rate, I might actually die from it. The thought of their strength being unleashed tonight of all times, man it's crazy. However as my limbs were being pulled and most likely dislocated, I saw a spear drop down. The three of them stopped when they noticed the spear. "That is quite enough, ladies. Now un hand my father!" She said giving me room to escape. I ran towards the couch as I saw my blonde haired daughter in a green dress. "Father, are you alright?" She asked me looking over my wounds.

"Yeah, I'm fine. nothing major, Vert." I said patting her. "Thanks for helping me out here." I said with a smile.

"It is of no worry. But what does concern me is this marriage proposal." She said hardening her expression.

"I don't even know what to think with that." I said sighing.

"I believe this marriage shouldn't even happen to begin with. After all, I wonder what Mother would think?" She said lowering her tone. "The thought of anybody swooping in and taking Mother's spot right from under her when she can do nothing about it. It tears me up inside." She said with tears. "Especially so soon after her death." That part tipped me off.

"Vert, how long has it been since I left Gamindustri?" I asked.

"About three days, why?" She questioned.

"It's been fourteen years here, hon." I said as she grew mortified at this.

"It can't be..."

"It is. Little's about that age where he stops aging." I said.

"This makes things worse. He never even really got to know Mother." She said as I held her close. "I won't allow this to happen. I don't want for you to remarry! It would make it feel like Mother's death was in vain!" She said about to leave. "Father, please understand I do wish for your happiness. And I may not even know what makes you happy. But all I wish for you to keep with you is, Mother. I will be keeping a close eye on them and PC from afar. I love you, Father." She said waving as she transformed into her Green Heart form and flew away.

* * *

When morning arrived, I noticed Little making breakfast. "Oh, morning Daaaaad. What happened here last night?" He questioned noticing my bandages that I ironically didn't put on myself.

"Let's just say it was incredibly crazy and I'm glad you didn't get involved. Your new friend helped bandage me when you went to sleep." I said as the ambulance Shift Car flew next to me. "Miia, Papi, Cerea, it's morning." I said waking the three up. They were also worried about the damage from last night.

"Darling what happened to you?!" Miia questioned.

"This was due to me being indecisive. Instead of immediately choosing someone to marry, I will date all of you as candidates for marriage. Please look forward to it." I said with resolve.


	7. Daily Life With a Slime Part 1

**Patric's POV**

Thankfully, things have calmed down a small bit since the full moon incident. If anything, things have gone back to normal. Although, Little decided to take up kendo under Cerea's teachings.

"Excellent work, Young Master, PJ. You are learning quite well." Cerea said praising Little as he only smiled and blushed.

"Ah, marriage..." Miia drooled as she thought about us getting married. "I can't wait..." She said drooling until she was brought back to reality. "Oh! What'd for dinner tonight..." She trailed off, seeing a blue slime in the pot. "Ah, ah, AHHHHHHH!" She screamed causing Cerea, Little and I to rush over. We looked and saw the blue slime on Miia's head. She had trouble breathing as she went unconscious. We spent the next few minutes making sure she was warm enough on the couch.

"Mama Cerea, what was that?" Little asked.

"That was a slime." She said cleaning her replica blade. "Some species haven't been cleared by the Interspecies Exchange Bill. One of these is the Slime. We may not know how it got here, but fear not. With my blade, a replica, I shall protect you all." She said preparing her weapon as the Slime shot out of the water dish. Cerea tried to attack with her sword but it only got covered in slime. "Impossible! I believe Slimes are the weakest enemies in RPGs!"

"Do you get all your information from games?" I asked surprised.

"But she is right about that." Little responded. In trying to solve this mess of a situation, we all ended up getting slime all over us. "Oh god. This is really sticky. I think that's enough life for one night. G'night." Little said walking to his room.

"I-I should probably take a bath." I said rushing myself to the bathroom. As I got in, I heard the shyness in Cerea's voice by the door.

"Um, Milord, is it alright if I come in?"

"Oh, sure." I said obliviously as she walked in. I grew surprised seeing her in the fanservice steam.

"I-I have not come with ill intent! I have come here in order to protect you from the slime." She stuttered as she walked in. Though she then began to slip and fall on me. "I am also quite slimy." She said as I had trouble breathing as my head was stuck in her breasts. When I got up, I began washing near her hind legs. "I apologize for having you wash my hine area." She said with a blush.

"It's fine, Cerea. I'm just wondering how you'd wash your, area..." I said awkwardly.

"I use a long brush!" She said with a large blush. She then kind of screeched a bit. "M-Milord, I don't think you need to wash down there anymore." She said as I got off. The two of us just sat in the bath for a little bit until I decided to bring up the all important topic.

"So, what do you think the Slime is after, Cerea?" I asked her.

"Water." This got my attention. "Slimes require a constant amount of water in order to maintain their forms." She said simply.

"Then, shouldn't we be worried? Cerea, we are in a tub filled with water. We didn't think this through." I said as puddles of slime kept falling down from the ceiling. We looked up and saw the Slime above us as Cerea tried to attack. But she ended up slipping and kncoking herself unconscious. "Cerea! Are you alright?! Cerea!" I said as the Slime wrapped around me. As i tried to find some way to escape, the Slime became a girl, looking about my age with green tentacles for hair with green eyes as well. "Wait, what?" I questioned as she rubbed her, um, breasts on me, in a similar manner to when Cerea fell on me. "Is it possible she's mimicking to communicate with us? Maybe she's not so dangerous after all!" I said as she put me within her belly as I began to have trouble breathing. _"Oh no! I'm gonna pass out if I can't get outta this! Wait the tub!"_ I thought jumping into the tub as she dilluted from the large amount of water. "Few! That was close! Stay here for now." I said addressing the Slime as I walked back to the living room. To my surprise I saw Miia and Cerea up and back to normal.

"Dillution! Excellent work Milord!" Cerea said complementing me.

"Now all we need to do is call Ms. Smith about it." Miia said.

"But would she even do anything about it?" I questioned as Miia sighed with me.

"She can be so careless at points." She sighed.

"What the heck?!" we heard Little shout from his room as the four of us ranover to his room and saw him caught in a similar tentacle situation I was in with Mad Doctor trying its hardest to break free from the Slime's belly as the other three Shift Cars backed away. "Friend of yours? I hope?" He struggled to say.


	8. Daily Life With a Slime Part 2

**Patric's POV**

"This slime just absorbed my mug! It was a matching set with Darling's..." Miia whined as Cerea looked at her blade.

"It has gotten slime all over my sword!" Cerea complained as the two looked furious at the slime girl.

"Damn this slime!" They both said until I stepped in the way.

"Calm down you two!" I said trying to avert their glares.

"Yeah! Suu didn't mean it!" Papi said which caught me off guard.

"Wait Suu?" I asked surprised as Little explained.

"Suu. She took it from a Japanese pronouciation of Slime. Suu-LI-mu." he said as I nodded and continued my discussion with Miia and Cerea.

"Darling, we should really talk to Ms. Smith about this. It's likely that Suu got here through illegal means." Miia warned.

"But she doesn't seem harmless." I said trying to cover for Suu in Little's old raincoat.

"However, Milord, this could potentially get you in trouble. There is still tension between liminals and humans. And while most are kind and understanding including yourself and Young Master PJ, but I do not think we should take this risk. This could potentially destroy everything that we've built upon." Cerea responded as I thought about it and her the opening of a window.

"Papi! PAPI!" I shouted as she carried Suu and Little out of the house. "God dammit." I said about to rush out the door.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

Centorea and I noticed a blonde lady in a green and white dress enter with a stern expression on her face. "Excuse me, who are you? You aren't anyone I've seen before in Darling's house!" I said as she just scoffed.

"I see you do not remember what happened on the night of the full moon." She said causing Centorea to remember what happened.

"Oh, no. It is coming back to me. We all nearly attempted Milord into a near death experience!" She said causing the other lady to nod.

"Precisely. And I've been watching you three. And honestly, I'm not impressed. Just know that I won't let you marry my father." She said with a stern look.

"Wait, Darling's your father meaning.-" She cut me off.

"Yes I am Father's daughter, Vert. PC's sister. Father has not yet told you of his past, has he?" This causes both me and Centorea to nod as Vert continues on. "I can see, then it is not your fault. Just stop trying to marry Father and let him and PC live in peace." She said with a smile that made me mad.

"Excuse me? Darlign can keep what he wants to himself, but you have no right to tell me how to live my life with Darling, or at a very, very, very small percentage, Centorea's life with Darling." I ended nonchalantly as Centorea looked angrily at me.

"The very thought of any of you marrying Father repulses me." Vert said causing Centorea to step up.

"Now excuse me, young lady, do not think this because of our lack of humaity, but-"

"Oh it's not because you're a lamia or because you're a centaur. In fact, neither myself, PC or mine and PC's own Mother are human either. The idea of any of you replacing her it hurts me so." She said transforming into a taller form with, larger breasts than before and a revealing white suit with long ponytailed green hair. "That being said, I must take my leave." She said flying out of Darling's window.

"Who does that chick think she is?! Trying to tell us we can't marry Darling! And to think, once Darling and I marry, she's gonna be my step daughter." I mumbled as Centorea thought of something.

"Young Master PJ isn't human?" Centorea thought as she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I rushed after Papi noticing that Suu was flailing around over the river as Papi lowered Little and Suu to the ground. "Papi, you can't leave the house like that, you know. And why exactly did you take Suu out here?" I asked her as she looked defensive at me.

"Because you were talking about taking her to Smith! She didn't even do anything wrong!"

"I wouldn't say that, she tried to kill me." I whispered as it was picked up.

"That happens daily!" She shouted as Little nodded.

"She's gotcha there, Dad." He said as Suu looked at the river in mystery. She then began to walk over and start, drinking it with her hair tentacles. "Fascinating." He said looking at this.

"I was wondering why Suu was flailing over that river." Papi questioned as I decided to inform her.

"Suu melted when I jumped in the bath tub. She probably thought she would die if she fell in there." I said as we saw Hawks Eye walk up to us.

"I would say I'm here for revenge, yet I see a good target." He said pointing at Suu, slapping me, Little and Papi away. "1, 2, 3." He said as he expected a Dream Mirror to appear until he grew shocked to see that Suu wasn't in her restraints. "What is this girl made of?" He questioned.

"Slime. Henshin!" I said transforming into Kamen Rider Chaser.

 **Rider! Chaser!**

Hawk Eye himself summoned a large Remless with a police cap with arms joined with ladders. He tried to launch them at us as we dodged it but it got my arm. "Dad! Use this!" Little said throwing me Mad Doctor.

 **Shift Car! Tire Koukan! Narui!**

I made the Tire appear as it helped my arm heal a bit.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Someone shouted as the Sailor Soliders appeared.

"Wow! It's those Sailor Courters!" Papi shouted with a big smile causing all of us to look at her.

"That's Sailor Soldiers, Mama Papi." Little said as he looked at the large Remless. "Hm, I think I can make this work. Come On! Doctor, Hunter, Braver!" He shouted as two Shift Cars emerged from the Remless as Mad Doctor flew over to Little as they spun into a white and red tire. "People Saver!" He shouted as the tire created a large escape ladder as he grabbed the Remless and threw it to the ground creating a cage around it. "Alright Dad, he's all yours!" He said as I nodded with the Sailor Soldiers looking in confusion.

 **Hisstatsu! Matteroyo!**

It sounded as Sailor Chibi Moon decided to call on Pegasus as Sailor Moon began doing her poses to activate her finisher.

 **Itteiyo! Full Throttle!**

My ax sounded as Sailor Moon stopped doing her poses, seeing that I defeated the Remless. "Well thanks for the help." I said. "Little, Papi Suu,- where's Suu?" I asked.

"Um, she's right here." Sailor Mercury said sheepishly as Suu was on her nearly prepared water based attack.

"Sorry about that." Little said sheepish as he picked up Suu and placed her on his head.

"Oh, it's no issue." Mercury said as the four of us walked away. I decided to call Miia and Cerea about my thoughts on keeping Suu.

 _"Darling, are you sure about this?!"_ Miia questioned from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just think of Suu like a child. Little's younger sister if you will." This got Miia to go silent. "Is something wrong Miia?" I asked.

 _"Well, I'll talk to you about it when you get home. But um-"  
_

"Oh, never mind we're coming in. Make sure Smith doesn't hear about Suu." I said opening the door to reveal, Smith in the hallway. "Well shit." I whispered.


	9. Daily Life With a Mermaid Part 1

**Patric's POV**

"The government has found out about Suu, a liminal we have been harboring. And we must protect her at all costs." Miia said. "Commander Darling, Private Baby, what are your thoughts?" Miia asked us.

"My thoughts are why are you wearing my Big Boss costume?" Little questioned.

"Also when did you start caring about Suu?" I asked as Miia laughed sheepishly.

"Well, it's not likely for her to become another rival of mine." She said as Cerea only blushed and looked to the side.

"I-I am only acting on your behalf, Milord." She blushed as we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Dad." Little said as he opened the door revealing construction men along with Minato. "Dad, Ms. Yoko's here with some construction men." He said as I walked over to my old colleague.

"I see you've been busy, Cuspard. Taking on so many homestay guests." She said as I nodded. "Wait, where'd they go?" I questioned looking around.

"Oh god, I'll look for them outside." Little said as he left the house.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

"Mama Miia! Mama Papi! Mama Cerea! Suu! Where are you guys?!" I tried calling out."Man, where are you guys?" I question to myself as I saw a girl in gothic clothing and pink hair rush down the hill in a wheelchair. I shift my focus to try to help her as she nearly crashed into a pole, so I got in the way, with somethings getting in my face. "Oh my god! Sorry about that!" I said profusably as I noticed a small bit of blue blood gushing outta my head.

"Oh no, please don't worry. It happened due to you saving my life, and I'm grateful for that." She said with warm smile. "My name is Mero. What's yours?"

"Mine's Patric Cuspard. Though I'm kind of looking for some people right now." I said looking around.

"Would they happen to be a lamia, harpy, and centaur?"

"That is very convienient, but yes. You saw them?" I asked as she pointed in the direction of the park.

"Yes, allow me to navigate." She said as the two of us walked to the park, we noticed bloodlust come from some of the bushes as I saw Mama Miia preparing for an attack from Suu.

"Mama Miia?" I questioned as she shrieked and turned around.

"B-baby! Surprised to see you here!" Miia said sheepishly as Suu rushed and began to lick her face. "W-Wha?! But I'm not even wet!" She said looking at a small spec of her sewat. "B-B-B-B-Baby. You shouldn't see this..." She said as I saw Mama Miia fall to the same fate as Mama Papi and Mama Cerea. Suu then looked over to Mero as Suu launched. Luckily, I had a plastic bag.

"I think that's enough of that." I sighed as I carried Suu, helped Mero with her wheelchair as Mama Miia, Mama Papi and Mama Cerea walked back to the house.

* * *

"Dad! We're back!" I said opening the door noticing that the room Ms. Yoko was working on a pool. "Oh wow, Aunt Smith decided to make a room for Suu. That's nice of her." I smiled as Dad lifted the thought.

"Actually she abandoned duties for Suu. This room is for a different homestay." He said.

"And you just brought her back." Aunt Smith said as I looked around. "Please introduce yourself." She said as Mero wheeled herself in front of us.

"I am Meroune Lorelei. It is a pleasure to be staying here as your homestay, Dear," She said pointing to me. "Beloved." She said pointing to Dad.

 _"So that makes, four, mamas? Gebus Chripes I never knew that was possible!"_ I thought to myself.

" _It really shouldn't be..."_ something in my head whispered. I ignored it as I felt a small jolt of pain in my head. I decided to ignore that as well.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"I thank you for letting me stay in the extra room, Ms. Aino." I said sitting down. "I need to look in on some regulars of this café." I said to where she just nodded.

"No problem, Ms. Mido." Ms. Aino responded as I placed down my spear. "Um, I was wondering, why did you want to look in on Mr. Cuspard?"

"Let's just say it a familial issue, Ms. Aino. I need to keep an eye on things." I said looking out in the window. _"I can hear his inner CPU trying to talk to him. I must prepare the Armlet soon. I wouldn't want anyhting to happen before it's too late."_


	10. Daily Life With MON

**Patric's POV**

I was in Little's room/lab as he finished the touches on this sword he's been working on. "It's perfect! The Musou Saber is complete! I have successfully been able to put a sword inside a ring!" Little said laughing manaically almost. "I love science." He said normally as he pressed the button on the sword to retract it back into the ring. Miia walked in and began to talk to me.

"Um, Darling, can I talk with you outside for a bit?" She asked as I nodded. We left Little's room as Miia began to talk to me on the couch. "Hey, Darling, I need to ask you something really important. Is Baby a human? Or is he like us?" Miia questioned as that caught me off guard.

"Uh, where's this coming from, Miia?" I asked avoiding the question.

"Darling, some girl named Vert claiming to be your daughter said that your previous wife, Vert herself and Baby all weren't human. I know you don't like to talk about your past, but is Baby a liminal, a non human like us?" Miia asked as I sighed.

"Well, in a way, yes. Vert considered my 'ex-wife' as a mother, making me the father. But my, ex-wife, persay, and I did have a kid. As you know, that kid is Little. But Vert was indeed right. In all terms except appearance, he's a liminal, a nonhuman like in the Interspecies Exchange Program. Why'd you want to know, Miia?" I asked.

"Vert came over to the house when you, Papi, Suu and Baby were out, basically saying not to marry you. Centorea and I originally thought it was due to use not being humans." She said sulking a small bit.

"Miia, I'm sorry about Vert." I said hugging her.

"It's such a large shift. Baby seems completely fine with this marriage, so why is Vert so against this?" She questioned as I carressed her hair.

"She really cared about her mother. They were CPUs. Goddesses if you will. They actually had been alive for centuries already. The two of them were truly close to each other. But don't worry. I know that the marriage thing surprised me at first, but that doesn't mean that I'm not open to the idea, Miia." I said as she looked at me blushing.

"Darling..." She blushed as Papi rushed into the room.

"Boss! Look at the news!" She said turning on the TV as Cerea, Meroune, Suu and Little walked in as well. We saw how Smith, an ogre, a monoeye, a zombie and a doppelgänger fighting against some orcs at a manga store in town. However something caught my eye. I noticed after Smith arrested the orcs a person looking like Fish Eye walk towards Smith.

"Shit. Little, we've gotta go!" I said grabbing my belt as Little nodded. "Henshin." I said.

 **Rider! Chaser! Zutto, Chaser!**

I mashed the button on my belt holding Little as we rushed to the manga shop.

* * *

 **Smith's POV**

I had a bit of a hard time determining if the person in front of me was a human or liminal. "Just so you know, I can read your thoughts. And I am neither. But what I truly want to see are your dreams." She said edging close to me until Tionishina stepped in the way. "Tree pest, get out of my way." She said as a shadow emerged behind her revealing a giant construction working type enemy with a cement cannon. It began to attack until a purple bladed ax and some shots fired at it as I looked back and saw a man in silver and purple armor, alongside, my nephew?!

"Let's get to work." The armored one said as my nephew nodded.

"Yeah!" He said pulling back a yellow piece on his sword as he then shot about four energy bullets at the enemy. "Oh come on! That Remless has three Shift Cars that I can't even call." He sulked as he attacked the legs.

"Then we'll just have to beat it the old fashioned way." the armored one said as my nephew noticed some poeple haven't evacuated yet.

"Okay then, let's try a Tire Blending. Come On! Doctor, Hunter, Braver! People Saver!" He shouted as three small cars spun around in a tire making a cell and making a ladder lift it out of the area.

 **Hisstatsu! Matteroyo!**

The ax sounded as my nephew attack the Remless a few times with her sword.

 **Itteiyo! Full Throttle!**

The ax sounded as the armored one slashed the Remless, causing a small explosion with yellow, orange and gray toy cars coming out of it and into my nephew's reach. After the two looked at the loot, they rushed over to the people they saved, seemingly making their weapons disappear. "Is everybody alright?" Nephew asked as they all nodded and thanked the two of them. "Good. I think that's our cue to leave." He said as the two walked off.

"Wait!" I said trying to catch the two as they rushed to Bro's house. This got me to smirk. "Ladies, we're going to my Bro's house for dinner!" I said as the others cheered.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

"Whew! I was surprised that they can create stronger Remless with the Shift Cars." i said as Dad undid his transformation.

"Darling! You and Baby were great out there!" Miia said jumping to us in a giant hug. We heard a knock at the door and saw Aunt Smith along with those guards she had.

"Yo, Bro! We came for dinner!" Smith shouted.

"Excuse us." The monoeye said politely.

"Let's eat!" The zombie smirked.

"Hello!" The kind ogre waved.

"I'm hungry." The doppelgänger deadpanned.


	11. Daily Life With a Mermaid Part 2

**Patric's POV**

"Is this fine, Meroune?" I asked as I picked up the mermaid.

"Yes this is fine, Beloved. And please, just call me Mero." She blushed.

"Um, o-okay, Mero." I mumbled a bit as Mero giggled at that. However I could feel a darkening prescence behind me.

" _Darrrrllllllllinnnng!_ " Miia screeched behind me. "What are you doing with your hands all over her!" She seethed as a bunch of slapstick comedy happened leading to Miia accidentally breaking Mero's wheelchair.

"Mama Miia, please calm down. Dad was just showing her the rest of the house." Little said as Cerea grabbed the phone to call Smith.

"Ms. Smith said that she'll send over a wheelchair tomorrow." Cerea informed us.

"Thanks, Cerea. Well, I guess I'll have to carry you Mero." I said as I made way for upstairs, but due to mermaids having meucus, I kind of slipped, and grabbed something not meant to be seen by Little. Thankfully, Cerea covered his eyes before I got to show her upstairs.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Mama Miia growled as she saw Dad carrying Mama Mero upstairs.

"Miia, would you please calm down?" Mama Cerea asked.

"Of course I can't calm down! I have another love rival! Even after everything, you've refrained from stepping over the line, Papi's a child and Suu is out of the question!" Mama Miia informed. "It looked as though I was the one suited to be Baby's mom!"

"Is that how you see us?" Mama Cerea questioned which Mama Miia ignored.

"I'm sure that scaly mermaid is after Darling! I'm sure of it! And the four of us need to work together on this one!" Mama Miia said holding her fist in the sky.

"Wait, four?" I asked.

"Of course! Obviously you're on my side in this Baby." She said looking at me.

"Sorry, Mama Miia, but my purpose in the story is the unbiased third party. My hands are tied." I said shrugging.

"What story?" She asked as she gave up. "No matter, I still have Papi!" Mama Miia said as Mama Papi shooker her head.

"No way! She's WAY nicer than you!" Papi disagreed as Miia sighed again.

"Centorea! You're the only one left I can rely on!" Mama Miia said rushing towards the centaur.

"I feel like thee may be mistaken, but I shall check." Mama Cerea sighed as Dad placed Mama Mero in a chair and left the room. "Meroune, Miia would like to know your intentions with Milord. What are your plans?" She asked as Mama Mero comepletely changed the subject.

"My, Miss Centorea, you have a very noble aura coming from you. You must be a proud member of the centaur race." She smiled as Mama Cerea began sweating and nearly left the room until- "Miss Centorea, are you Beloved's girlfriend?" She asked causing Mama Cerea to freak out.

"I m-m-m-merely serve him." She stuttered as Mama Miia slithered up to Mama Mero.

"Why do you want to know? Are you interested in him?" She asked as Mama Mero giggled a small bit and smiled.

"I guess you could say that I am, a small bit." She blushed as Mama Miia growled.

"Just know that I won't let you take Darling away from me!" She seethed as Mama Mero got a deadish look in her eyes.

"Of course." She said causing Mama Miia to look in surprise. "I 'definitely' won't be taking him away."

 _"You know for a fact this isn't right."_ The voice began to say in my head.

"Excuse me." I said leaving the family room into my own. _"Shut up, just who do you think you are anyway?"_

 _"I'm Patric the _ _, and you're occupying my body. Stop it now, if you'd please."_

 _"It's time to stop! I'm Patric. And this is my body you're occupying!"_ I said in my head as I got another painful migraine. _"The hell do you think you're doing?!"_

 _"Trying to make you return my body to me!"_ The voice said as I grunted as I tried to hold back the pain.

* * *

 **Meroune's POV**

Beloved arrived and carried me to my room/ pool. "There you go, Mero." he said as I smiled.

"Thank you, Beloved. And I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him as he struggled to find the answer.

"I guess in a way, I do." He said shyly. "It's quite complicated actually." He said as I noticed Miss Miia slither in.

"Hello! Darling! Hopefully you don't mind me in here, Meroune." She said to me.

"Oh no, I don't mind." I said as I saw Miss Centorea walk in as well, in a bra just a bit too small. "Come in, please, Miss Centorea." I said as she nervously trotted in as she grew a surprised expression, seeing Papi in her dress.

"Papi, whatever doth ye think you are doing?!" She asked flabergasted.

"Papi can't find Suu, so Papi thought she'd look here." Miss Papi responded causing Miss Centorea to rush out of the room. Beloved noticed Suu on the ceiling as Beloved got in the way, crashing us both into the pool. Miss Miia then began to swim down, I'm assuming to catch up with us as she seemed to nearly lose consciousness, until Beloved swooped her into his arms and swimming back up to the surface.

"Miia, are you okay?!" Beloved asked as I swam up and began to hold Miss Miia close to me.

"Miss Miia, allow me to warm up your body!" I said ignoring Miss Miia's claims of fighting back.

Beloved ran a bath for Miss Miia as I joined her as well. "Oh, you thought I was trying to steal him away? Oh no, I'm not looking to be Beloved's girlfriend. I wish to be Beloved's mistress!" I said to Miss Miia's shock.

"What."

"I do not wish for a traditional romance! I am a fan of the Little Mermaid! That being said, I would like a tragic romance! A romance never meant to be fufilled as I longingly look towards the happy couple I tried to be a part of!" I said groping her. "That being said, I support all of your endeavors to be Beloved's girlfriend, if only you allow me sometime with him as well!"

* * *

 **Little's POV**

I walked passed the bathroom, seeing Mama Cerea and Mama Papi listening into the bathroom door. "This could mean trouble for us." Mama Cerea said to Mama Papi as I decided to leave it alone.


	12. Daily Life With an Egg

**Patric's POV**

"Come On! Dump, Mixer, Gravity!" Little said joining his three acquired Shift Cars into a yellow and black tire. "Construction Site, holy crap that name sucks." He said acquiring a drill weapon and a weight as he slammed the Remless with it. "Screw it, let's go Japanese! Kouji Genbar!" He shouted as the weapons lit up and Little continued the assault. "Dad! It's your turn!"

"Right! I'll finish this!" I said as my Shingo Ax shined as I sliced the Remless leaving a golden Shift Car in it's place.

"So this is Dream Vegas?" Little asked as I undid my transformation.

"How do you know the names of the Shift Cars?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"It just, comes to me. Anyways let's get home, I don't want to worry Mamas back home." He said as I nodded.

"We're back!" I said opening the door to our house. We were welcomed by the happy faces of Miia, Suu, Mero and Cerea. Though, Papi had a bit of an uncomfortable look in her eyes.

"Welcome back, Darling! Baby!" Miia said to us as Papi tried to speak up a bit.

"Boss..." She tried to say as Mero smiled at me.

"Beloved, you and Dear shouldn't stress yourselves out too much when you are out fighting Remless." Mero warned.

"Indeed. Need there be I would be more than welcoming to the idea of myself helping you fighting these creatures." Cerea said preparing her weapon.

"That'd be nice." I smiled as Papi continued to look uneasy.

"Boss.."

"Master! Little!" Suu said glomping onto me and Little.

"Suu, Milords need their rest!" Cerea berated the slime girl as Papi spoke up comepletely.

"Boss!" All attention was directed at Papi. "Um, Papi's going to... have an, egg." She said causing the hallway to go slient.

"What." Little questioned as he looked at Papi and me multiple times. "Did you guys do it? Because I thought Mama Miia called dibs-" Little said bluntly as I was assaulted by a fake sword from Cerea, a giant shell from Mero, a baseball bat from Miia and a metal plank from Suu.

"Oh, it's unfertilized?" Mero said holding her weapon of choice with a smile. "You had me worried for a second, Beloved."

"Yes! Would it not be harmful for such an error to cause future harm?" Cerea said with the same smile as Suu just kinda flailed around with the metal plank. Suddenly, the door slammed open revealing a small man with a suit, camera and goatee come in.

"Excuse me sir! I, Nasegi, have come to shoot a domucentary about non-humans species! Tell me, is a harpy hatching an egg?" He said searching around.

"Why don't you just let yourself in?" Little snarked under his breath.

"Until the egg is hatched, I would like to tour a house with so many non-humans inside. That is okay, right?"

"I-I guess so." I said as Kasegi immediately pointed a finger at Mero.

"Excellent! Then I would like to start with you!"

"Oh, um alright." Mero said surprised.

* * *

"This is my room." Mero said showing her pool area.

"Do you wear panties?" Kasegi tried to say before Little got in the shot.

"Okay, you're done." He said as Kasegi began to talk to him.

"I need to answer the tough questions in order to make this documentary completely real!" He said turning back to Mero, focusing on her body as she noticed and dived deep in the water.

"Seriously, you need to leave." Little and I try to tell him as he continues to ignore us.

"Next up is you!" He said pointing to Cerea.

"Excuse me-" Little tried to say when Cerea put her hand on his shoulder.

"Worry not. I shall leave no openings in this battle of wits.

* * *

"This be my room." Cerea said showing her japanese styled room.

"Do you wear panties?" Kasegi asked.

"I do not believe that information is relevant." Cerea said with a frown.

"Well, then do you wear a bra?" He said groping Cerea's breast. Before I could smack him in the face, Little put him in an arm lock nearly dislocating it.

"Try that again. You might lose the arm." He said with venom.

"I-I must ask the difficult questions." He struggled to say as the pain only got worse for Nasegi.

"I don't give a damn. Don't do it again. Or you _**will**_ face the consequences." He said staring Nasegi down. "Are we clear?" Litttle asked.

"C-Crystal."

"Good!" He said dropping Nasegi on the floor. "As long as you don't cross the line, you won't eat dirt."

He then struggled to point at Miia. "Next up i-is you..." He said as Miia gripped her shirt.

"Mama Miia, please be careful." Little said. "I don't like the look in his eye." He said looking at the short man.

"Don't worry, Baby. I think I can handle him." Miia said with a similar look in her eyes to Little.

* * *

"This is my room." Miia said as she laid down.

"Do you wear panties?" Nasegi said, asking the all important question.

"None of your business!" Miia shouted as he moved the camera over to a bag she had next to her dresser. "No! Don't look at that!" She dove towards the bag of shedded skin.

"Actually, can I keep this? Shedded Lamia skin is quite valuable." Nasegi said confusing myself and Miia.

"I guess so, I was gonna throw them away." Miia said unsure of herself as Little roled Mero in.

"Excuse us, the egg is about to hatch." She told me as we all went to Papi's room to help her with the egg.

"Just breath in, and out, Papi! Like this!" Miia said as Papi began to follow her movements. We heard Nasegi laugh a small bit.

"Yes. These monster girls will be making me a fortune." Suu repeated as one of her tentacle hairs was on his brain. I remember her using that when Little and I were sick.

"So, you've been exploiting my mothers, have you?" Little asked with a, terrifyingly calm tone.

"You bet I have! These girls are gonna make me a fortune!" Nasegi said as Little picked him up.

"Dad, Mamas, allow me to take out this filth." He said with a smile as he left Papi's room with the con man.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

 _"Relinquish control of my body this instant!"_ The voice in my head shouted as I grunted.

 _"I tell you this everyday, so much that I feel like I'll lose it soon, but while I'm dealing with trash, but out. This is my problem and I'll handle it."_ I thought berating myself as I slammed the con man on the concrete. "If there are anymore of you disgusting rats out there. Tell this event to them as a warning. If I catch any of you con men in the act of cowardly scamming anybody, human or liminal, sleep with one eye open at night." I finished as I prepared to throw him into the trash.

"W-What are you?! You don't seem human!" He pleaded as I only looked in mild confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You and I are the same species, and you're giving humans a bad name!" I seethed throwing him into a garbe truck driving by.

* * *

 **Kasegi's POV**

"I assume it didn't go well?" The assinine sultry spider said to me as I walked in.

"No, this chump kid threw me in a garbage truck." I said with takeout cartons all over my suit.

"Well, I'm done helping you." She said tieing me up in her webbing. "I think it's time I proved this kid a fraud."


	13. Daily Life With an Arachne

**Little's POV**

"So, nephew, tell me about the Remless." Aunt Smith asked me while Dad was shopping.

"There's actually not really much to tell. They're just animated shards of glass appearing from an Amazon Trio's shadow. The Amazon Trio use these Remless abilities to remove people's Dream Mirror. They do this in search of a being we only know as Pegasus. Aside from that, that's all Dad and I know. They're threats to both human and liminals as my Dad was attacked, Mama Miia and they attempted to attack Mama Cerea and Suu." I explained as I got out the three photos of the Amazon Trio. "These are the Amazon Trio. Please keep these in mind." I said as Aunt Smith looked at them. I noticed Mama Papi and Suu carrying in bags of food from outside. "Um, Mama Papi, what are you two doing?" I asked as she just smiled.

"Check it out, Boss! There's a bunch of food out there!" Mama Papi said as I noticed out in the night sky, there were a bunch of grocery bags and Dad's Mach Driver and Signal Chaser on the ground.

"Dad..." I said solemnly as my Shift Cars honked a bit at Signal Chaser as it honked back. The Shift Car then honked at me and began flying in the sky. "Aunt Smith, I'l be back, I need to find Dad. Please don't tell Mamas though. They'd overreact and I think I need to do this on my own." I said as she nodded. I put the Mach Driver on as I ran through the city streets in search of my dad. "Just in case." I said as I tried to activate Kamen Rider Chaser.

 **Signal Bike! Rider! Chaser!**

The Chaser armor surrounded my legs and gloves as white motorcycle armor with a small wheel on the right shoulder with a blue visor. "What is this?" I ask myself. "I don't have time for that!" I said as I sped towards my Shift Cars.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I woke up as I noticed I was high in the sky with, spiderwebs holding me up. "I see you finally woke up. My name is Rachnera Arachnera." A sexy adult voice said. I looked up and saw an arachnid with a human top as the bottom half was large spider legs. "I see you looking over my body, though you're probably only attracted to my human half. You think my spider half is disgusting, don't you?"

"Um, first of all, hello. I'm Patric Cuspard. If my looking made you uncomfortable, then I'm sorry about that. Plus I actually find your legs quite alluring." I blushed a bit as she just looked surprised.

"What." Rachnera said simply as I couldn't help but drool a bit. Rachnera then began to burst out laughing. "Oh my, you really are a pervert aren't you?! To be turned on by my spider legs?!" She laughed as we heard someone enter the warehouse.

"Dad? Are you in here? Signal Chaser picked up your scent!" I heard my sons voice say as Rachnera prepared more spiderweb. "Wai-" I tried to say as after Rachnera pulled Little up as the Mach Driver and Signal Chaser fell off of his waist as they fell down to the ground. He kinda began to wimper a bit.

"I see you're scared of me. And I remember what that balding con artist told him you said."

"O-Oh. Hi. Can you p-p-possibly lower me back down? I'm horrified of heights!" He said freaking out.

"So you aren't afraid of me either?"

"Why would I b-b-b-b-be afraid of y-y-you? Aside from kidnapping my dad, you don't seem rude." He struggled to say as Rachnera grunted.

"Little, what exactly did you say to that con man, when you said, 'you'd take out the trash'?"

"You're not wrong there." Rachnera chimed in.

"I basically said that if I caught him or anyone else trying to take advantage of someone, human or otherwise, that'd I'd pay him a little visit, if you know what I mean." I said as Rachnera laughed even more. "I don't get the humor here."

"Such a white knight! How are you gonna do that? You're just a kid, Junior. Kids have no power." Rachnera said simply as we heard a whip causing Rachnera's focus to drop, along with the three of us, onto the floor as we saw Tiger's Eye.

"Must you two always be around when I'm trying to get a job done?" He said noticing the restraints. "Anyways, I'd like to see what dreams lay within that resentful heart of yours." Tigers Eye said, already preparing the restraints. Little cut me out of the ropes as we bashed into Tiger's Eye. Rachnera was surprised by this action.

"Why would humans want to protect me?" She snarked as we looked back.

"Let's just say, we aren't, normal humans." I said as Little tossed me the Mach Driver and Signal Chaser.

"I see you won't let me get any work done. I'll just have a Remless help me so it'll be fair." Tiger's Eye said causing a taxi driver Remless to appear.

"Henshin." I said simply as I transformed into Kamen Rider Chaser. Little made his Musou Saber appear as the two of us began to fight Tiger's Eye and the Remless. I actively fought the Remless with my Break Gunner as I decided to use one of Little's Shift Cars.

 **Tune! Rumble Dump!** My Break Gunner sounded as the weapon appeared in my hand. **Execution! Full Break! Dump!** I drilled a hole in the Remless revealing a small yellow taxi cab as Tiger's Eye grunted and disappear along with Rachnera's restraints. "Done." I said sumply as I undid my transformation. "Rachnera, are you okay?" I asked as she squinted her six eyes. She then smiled a bit and hugged the two of us.

"I suppose there are a few good humans here." Rachnera said probably thinking back to past drama with a host family beforehand. Suddenly, my sister appeared, gun in hand.

"You're a little late, Sis." I sighed as Smith explained everything.

"I am so sorry!" Smith apologized to Rachnera. "I should've checked in on you much more often rather than leaving you to be sold to a con artist. If possible, I would like for you to give the Homestay program another try." Smith hoped.

Rachnera only shrugged. "I dunno. My thoughts on humans is already pretty strained. I'd need to stay with some people I've grown accustom to." She said carressing mine and Little's cheeks as he beamed with a smile. Smith began to think as she looked at me.

"I think I know just the place."


	14. Daily Life Under Protection

**Patric's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm as I went to turn it off. However instead of my alarm clock, or Miia's tail constricting me, I ended up, accidentally groping Cerea's breast. "G-Good morning, Milord." She said modestly as I grew shocked by her prescense.

"Oh! Cerea! Sorry about that!" I said squirming in bed a little bit.

"You've no need to worry, Milord." She said with her eyes facing downward. "After all, I serve you." She said as Little's head suddenly appeared, literally out of nowhere.

"Dad! Breakfast is ready!" He shouted freaking us both out. "Oh, Mama Cerea! Breakfast is ready!" He said as he disappeared.

"How was that conceivably possible?" Cerea asked.

"It's the new Shift Car we obtained last night. Dimension Cab. allows him to make small portals. He's really excited about it." I said as the two of us sat at the table with my son and other wife candidates along with the introduction of Rachnera.

"That was really good, Junior. I wonder how it would've tasted if Honey made it." Rachnera seduced me as Miia grew a similar aura to when Mero arrived.

"Rachnera! How dare you call him 'Honey'?!" Miia questioned as she grew a questioning expression.

"If that's your problem, maybe I should call him 'Darling'?" Rachnera said causing Miia to only get madder.

"This spider lady. But I trust we can all work together and, oh come on!" Miia said looking at the hammock Rachnera made for Papi and Suu.

"Wee! This is fun, Big Sis Rachnera!" Papi said as she and Suu enjoyed the hammock.

"This has been stuck on my mind for quite some time, now, but what type of lobster are you?" Mero asked as Rachnera simply replied.

"I'm not a crab."

"Dammit! Centorea, don't you think anything is strange about Rachnera?" Miia asked the centauress.

"I do not feel anything strange from Rachnera." She said as I went to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Centorea's POV**

"Miia, we should know better than anyone not to judge on looks. She is an exchange student just like the rest of us." I said hearing screams from the restroom. I busted down the door seeing Milord tied up with Rachnera on top of him. "Rachnera, what doth thou think ye are doing?" I questioned as she gave a big smirk.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that Honey barged in here and so, I panicked!" She said begging to leave the bathroom.

"Like hell that's true-" Miia began to say as I interuptted.

"FIne. Be sure that it does not happen again." I said simply as I decided to walk Milord back to his room. But apparently I got a bit too close as he began to lose space. As he went inside, I noticed Young Master PJ speaking to Rachnera.

"Mama Rachnera, why are we talking about, kissing? I don't see the relevance." He asked conflicted.

"Junior, Junior, Junior. You need to know how to kiss for that special someone in your life. It's a mother's job to teach her son this, after all. Now then, pucker up your lips like this." She said as she made a natural face during kissing.

"Like this?" Young Master PJ asked as he puckered a bit too much.

"You're really cute when you try. Just let it flow naturally, Junior." She said as Young Master immitated a similar face to Rachnera's. "There you go! Mother is very proud of you." She said ruffling his hair as I decided to leave the area.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I decided to lay down in my room as I sighed to myself. "Is something wrong with Cerea? Maybe I should ask her about it, later." I said as I felt myself being tied up by Rachnera's spider web.

"I wouldn't focus on that." Rachnera said coming down from the ceiling. "You've had five sexy monster girls come onto you, and yet you've done nothing with them. It makes me question if you were a virgin, but that doesn't explain Junior. Maybe you just haven't done it in so long that it makes you nervous." She smirked. "Don't worry about it. Let Big Sis teach you everything all over again." She said seducing me until Cerea bursted through the door with Little sleeping on her saddle area, grabbing me, and then rushing out the window.

"C-Cerea! Where are we going?" I question as I sit the sleeping Little up.

"Anywhere but here." She said as people kept staring at the three of us. And two of those things aren't me and Little. "These stares, these are what piece the difference between humans and liminals. These stares which probably mean no harm have no idea what damage they actually do."

"I don't think that's what they are staring at, Cerea." I said as she continued.

"We liminals know these stares well, and yet I have judged Rachnera soley on looks. I have disgraced my dignified centaur race." Cerea said with a small amount of tears in her eyes.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Some guy said as he arrived with a group of people. "I thought the jackass was taking care of a centaur, not a damn cow! Either way it's horrible!" He said causing the others to agree with him. Some of the guys grabbed my arms and legs as some more people grabbed Cerea's arms. "We'll just ignore your lower half, and we'll have fun with your upper half!" He said as he received a kick in the face from Little.

"You claim to hate liminals, yet you want to molest one? God, you really are trash." He seethed as the other people began to circle Little. "What are you waiting for? I can take you all on." He said causing the others to dog pile on him, or so they thought, as Little appeared on top of the people. They looked in shock at what just happened. "What? You have friends. Why can't I?" He asked as he slammed his fist to the ground causing all the people to float in the air. Suddenly, Little threw purple shurikens at all of the people causing them to get stuck on the walls, any who we able to escape got webbed.

"And that, my father and mothers is how you deal with racism." He said as Rachnera dropped to the ground behind him.

"That was a great showing, Junior! I was wondering how you were going to get through that! Those Shift Cars are really handy." She said as the two of them ran towards Cerea and I.

"Mama Cerea, are you and Dad okay?" Little asked us as Cerea pulled us both into a hug.

"Really though, why would you let such filth touch you like that?" Rachnera asked as we felt Cerea twitch.

"I thank you for helping Milords and myself in this cause, but I still hate you! Milords are mine and mine alone! They are not toys for you to play with!" She screamed out as a bit of silence went on for a little while. "Oh my, that was out of line. I have ruined the dignified ways of the centuar race! Milords, thank you for everything-" Cerea began freaking out until Rachnera started laughing hysterically.

"Finally! You finally speak your mind out!" She said with a smile. "Pretending to like everybody is boring and unhealthy. So you hate me. That's fine. People can hate who they want. Nothing's wrong with that." She said as Cerea calmed down.

"While I may not like you, it is clear that I can at the very least trust you." Cerea told Rachnera. "However, I must find some way to pay you back. I will not be satisfied otherwise." Cerea said as she made the biggest mistake of her life.

Becuase when we got home, let's just say that Cerea was bound and gagged by Rachnera.


	15. Daily Life in Poor Health

**Patric's POV**

Little and I were sick in my room as the girls watched over us in worry.

"Bosses..." Papi kind of whined in worry.

"Don't you two worry, Darling, Baby! Nurse Miia will take care of the two of you!" Miia said as she was suddenly in a nurse outfit. "Now I need you two to brace yourselves, because I need to put the medicine in you with this shot!" Miia said poking her breast with the syringe. Smith bursted in and rushed the girls out as she began to talk to them.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

"This room is under quarintine!" Smith said blocking the door to Darling's room. "We cannot have liminals in here as the results could be disastrous! What if the disease is something fatal to liminals causing a mass panic?!" Smith warned as Centorea said the blantantly obvious.

"Milords have a cold. I believe we have all had colds at one point or another." Centorea said simply as we all nodded aside from Suu.

"Nevertheless!" Smith said holding her hand out. "I shall take care of them." She said entering Darling's room. We waited about ten minutes before we realized that Smith fell asleep.

"Alright, ladies! It falls to us to help Darling and Baby feel better!" I said pumping my fist into the air.

"While I agree, who elected you leader?" Centorea asked as I ignored her.

"But either way, Ms. Smith has quarintined Beloved and Dear." Meroune informed.

"We'll need somebody who wouldn't get infected." Rachnera said as we all looked at Suu. She then morphed into a form of connection between a Darling and a Baby.

"Has she always had this ability?!" I said shocked.

"Wow, Suu really does look like the Bosses!" Papi exclaimed as we began teaching Suu.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

Dad and I were coughing up a storm as we heard a knock on Dad's door. "Milords, I am coming in." I heard Mama Cerea's voice say as we saw Suu.

"Suu?" Dad said weakly.

"Milords, please hear this out. I am speaking to you both from Suu as we cannot enter due to risking a pandemic." Suu responded as I think Suu thought back to when she was with Mamas.

* * *

 ** _Suu's Memory_**

 _"Alright Suu, now then, in order to check their temperature, you place your head near their foreheads." Centorea said as she grew increasingly red with blush. "You seem to be burning at 42 degrees Celsius..."_

* * *

 **Little's POV**

Suu then placed her forehead on ours as she began to phase through our heads as we struggled to remain conscious. "You seem to be burning at 42 degrees Celsius!" Suu excalimed as Dad shot up.

"Shut up!" He said as Suu grew a similar demeanor of Mama Mero.

"Dear, Beloved, I shall take care of you two next." Suu said with a smile.

"Mero?"

"When mermaids are sick, we take baths with medical herbs dissolved in them! With enough exposure it can cure any illness." Suu informed as we were both freezing in the small pool.

"H-How long do we have to stay in here!?" We both asked as we kept shivering.

"You'll make complete recovery within a week." Suu said with a smile.

"That's gonna kill us!" We shrieked as Suu gained a prideful aura of Mama Miia.

"You're all useless! This is my time to shine! When you're sick, what you need is nutrients!" Suu said as we knew what was coming.

"Oh god, this might be the end!" Dad said in fear.

* * *

 ** _Suu's Memory_**

 _"Ta-da! Miia's special white porrige!" Miia said with a smile causing Papi, Centorea and Rachnera to shriek. That is, until they saw it._

 _"It looks fine enough." Centorea said simply._

 _"I practice everyday!" Miia said proudly._

 _"Is this rice porrige? I've never seen it before!" Meroune said looking at it with a smile._

 _"Wanna try it?" Miia asked._

 _"May I?" Meroune asked. "Thank you, I will!" Meroune said as she ate a spoonful and immediately recoiled in pain and paralysis. Meroune fell to the floor as Miia obliviously smile and curled the end of her tail into a heart._

 _"I was careful choosing the ingredients, too. White rice, white onions, white sesame, boiled water, Chinese cabbage, white plums, whitebait, white egret, swan and white chocolate."_

 _"White porrige isn't porrige with white ingredients!" Centorea exclaimed._

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

"White egret, swan and white chocolate!" Suu said with a smile as we hesitantly reached to open the pot.

"Well Dad, it was nice knowin' ya." I said.

"See you on the other side." Dad said as we both lifted the top open. Thankfully it was empty. "Huh? Did you eat it all?" Dad questioned as the normal Suu returned for a minute and nodded.

"Thank god you're hopeless." I sighed as I noticed Mama Papi in Suu's voice.

"Now it's Papi's turn!" Suu said pumping her fist in the air.

"Please just let us sleep..." We tried to say.

"Papi's wings are warm. Sleeping against them would be nice!" Suu said with that big Mama Papi smile.

"That would feel nice." Dad said as I nodded.

"So Suu, sleep next to them, for me." Suu said as she began to grow wings and began speaking as if multiple voices came out. "Sleep... next to them. Get away... not helping..."

"Oh god what happened?!" I shrieked.

* * *

 _ **Suu's Memory**_

 _"Get away from them!" Miia shouted angirly._

 _"Why are you getting in the way?" Papi questioned,_

 _"You're not helping anything!" Miia shouted as it showed Papi on Master's lap with her right wing on Little's body._

 _"This image is unforgivable!" Both Centorea and Miia shouted._

 _"Why? It's just Suu." Papi said as Centorea began to stutter._

 _"Well, y-yes, but-" She attempted to say._

 _"I wanna do more extreme things to Darling too!" Miia said removing her shirt and rubbed her breasts on Little and Master. "You'll get a chill if you're covered in sweat. I'll wipe that sweat off you with my body." Miia said. "Does it feel good, Darling?" Miia questioned as Centorea pulled her off of the two of them._

 _"Ceice this inappropriate behavior!" Centorea said stuffing Master and Little in between her breasts. "You must, only warm them with your body. Since the ancient times, warming a male has been the female's job." Centorea said as she began sweating. "S-So there is nothing inappropriate about this. B-Besides, like horses, a centaur's normal body temperature is 38 degrees Celsius. Therfore, w-we are the perfect temperature for, for warminng..." Centorea said as steam erupted from her face on the table. "For warming a person, but because my current body temperature could burn you two, I'm very sorry, but I would appreciate it if you left me off the hook this time..." Centorea droned on as she, Papi, Miia and Mero kept arguing over who would warm Master and Little as Rachnera webbed all for of them upside down._

 _"Listen, just give it a rest." Rachnera said annoyed. "There'll be trouble if Suu learns something strange. Right?" She asked noticing I was already in front of Master's door._

* * *

 **Back to reality...**

"Suu, what are you doing?" I asked struggling as I got splitting headaches from that voice in my head. "I can't take it anymore!" I said losing consciousness along with Dad as I couldn't stop squirming as tears rolled down my eyes.

* * *

 **Suu's POV**

I noticed Little tearing up as I used my top antennae to look into Little's and Master's memories. In Master's head the words, 'Headache', 'Fever', 'Lust', and 'Weakness'. Whereas in Little's head, there was 'Mommies', 'Daddy', 'Science', and 'Schizophrenia'. I looked into that as I saw the Little I knew crying behind a wall as I saw a blonde Little with a red strand in his hair as that one kept bashing against the wall.

"Just stop it..." Little said crying in a ball.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but you know what you have to do to make me stop!" The other Little said as Little winced in pain.

"B-But it's my body!" Little said as I grunted. I prepared my tentacles as I surrounded the other Little and made it so he couldn't move or talk. Little noticed the banging stopped as Little got up. It's, over? It's finally over." Little said smiing as I smiled. I also noticed a memory in Master's head about when I panicked and ran away during the rain. Master and Little helped me out as I noticed their cough. I waited until they awoke as they noticed how late it had gotten. "M-Mama Suu?" Little questioned as he and Master woke up. "Wait, I feel better. Thank you, Mama Suu." Little said hugging me and Master patted my head making me smile. Just then, the others burst through the door.

"Darling! Are you and Baby okay?"

"Are you feeling better, Bosses?" Papi asked.

"We are, thanks to Suu." Master said as the others looked in shock.

"EH?!" They all screeched until Papi smiled.

"That's amazing, Suu!" Papi said until I decided to speak up.

"No. You got sick because of me. I'm sorry. But I'm okay. After all, I love Master and Little!" I said with a smile as everybody looked in surprise.

"Where did that come from?" Meroune asked.

"Was it because we taught her all those words?" Papi wondered.

"Was it because she ate Miia's cooking?" Centorea wondered as Miia began shaking me back and forth.

"Just where did that come from?! You 'love' them! Another rival!" She kept saying as I responded confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You were just speaking!" Miia shouted as Smith yawned.

"Why's it so loud in here? I quarintined this room." Smith said as she sneezed and we all shifted away from her.


	16. Daily Life with Threatening Letters

**Little's POV**

I sighed as I sat inside the maid café I enjoyed going to as Mama Miia, Mama Papi, Mama Cerea, Mama Suu and Mama Mero were looking over at Dad speaking with Aunt Smith. "I can't believe we're doing this." I sighed as Mama Miia seethed in anger.

"I can't believe it either! Why would Darling want to go out with Ms. Smith?!" Mama Miia questioned as I sighed.

"Mama Miia, you do know they're siblings, right? I highly doubt that they're here on a date. If anything, they're most likely discussing business." I said as one of the waitresses arrived. She was blonde and had blue eyes with some large breasts as well.

"How may I help you, Master?" She said in a very mature voice.

"Um, I'd like a water for now." i said as she gave a big sister like smile.

"Of course, my dear." she said leaving as she avoided Mamas. I looked and noticed only Mama Miia, Mama Papi and Mama Cerea sitting as I noticed Mama Suu and Mama Mero were missing. "Here you are, would yo- oh no." She said looking over to the table where Dad and Aunt Smith were and noticed Mama Mero standing, in a maid outfit, on Mama Suu.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry about this..." I began to say as she sighed.

"It's fine. Would you like me to handle this?" She asked me.

"No it's fine. It'll fall flat on themselves soon." I sighed as I watched the scene unfold as I got that pain in my head again.

 _"I thought you finally left."_ I said in my head.

 _"You cannot get rid of me that easily. This is my body and I shall fight for it."_ The voice said as it began giving me a migraine again.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

Damn it all. I have two focuses right now and I cannot seem to do either. Ms Aino is currently focusing on the, ladies, buying for Father's affection and I cannot get back to the room to work on PC's armlet, due to the fact that I am waiting on him right now. I can see that his HDD on the inside is crying out to be released, as the PC now is just trying to survive. I see that mermaid struggling under the dogoo slime like creature as I only focused on my little brother seeing as the snake woman, horse woman and bird brain were away. "My dear, is anything bothering you?" I asked my brother.

"Oh n-no. Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about." He said sighing.

"But something is clearly bothering you, you can tell me." I said sitting with him.

"Well, have you ever felt like there was another voice inside your head trying to get out?" He asked.

"Not personally, however I do recall a case of this happening." I said with somber eyes.

"Really? Who?" He questioned.

"My mother." I said causing PC to gasp. "She seemed to have the same problem you have as well. She tried to engage in combat with this alternate voice, but it turned her into a monster. Only after a while was I able to return her to normal, but she forgot almost everything included about the event. I'm sorry you have to go through the same thing as well. I do hope you can succeed in your endeavors." I said causing my little brother to smile.

"Thank you. I'll see what I can d-"

"BABY! Come on! Darling and Ms. Smith went to a game arcade! We already have Papi and Suu in costume! We have to go, NOW!" That sake woman said pulling my brother out of the café.

"For once I can thank her. It was good to have that moment with PC, but I need to continue working on the armlet." I said walking back into the room.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

I sighed as I was inside a box with Mama Miia. She kinda grabbed me and pulled me here after we almost got caught by Dad and Aunt Smith. After awkward moments at the arcade and even more at the park, we were still here.

"Mama Miia, I have several questions." I said as she shushed me.

"Go ahead." She whispered.

"One: Why are we in this carboard box? I'm here, we don't need to hide from policemen. Two: Why are we following Dad and Aunt Smith even though I told you that they are siblings? Three: Why are you wearing my Solid Snake cosplay?" I asked as she just continued to shush as I felt the pain of that voice in my head.

 _"I have waited long enough. Return my body at once!"_ The voice said as I grunted trying to keep control. Just then, the cardboard box was webbed off us by Mama Rachnera.

"Goodness me. What do we have here?" She said.

"We're spying on Dad for some bizarre reason." I sighed.

"Oh it's not that bizarre. Maybe he's cheating on us." Mama Rachnera shrugged.

"Darling/Dad wouldn't do that, Spidey/Mama Rachnera!" Both Mama Miia and I said equally.

"Well then why else would you be following Honey? Plus I kinda hope he's cheating." She said smiling.

"Why?" Mama Miia and I both asked.

"Because I can use that to my advantage. I can catch him in the act and use that to where he'll choose me." Mama Rachnera smirked.

"But that's blackmail!" Mama Miia shouted at her.

"So? All is fair in love and war. Those two are in the love hotel. And i'm getting my insurance. Come along, Junior." She said picking me up as Mama Miia climbed on as well, trying to restrict Mama Rahcnera when the window opened leading to guns in our face from Ms. Tionishina and Ms. Manako.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! You guys seriously thought, wow, um, no." Smith said as we all sat outside in a park.

"Just, no." Dad said simply.

"The only reason we went on that, date, was to lure out a culprit sending out threatening letters to Bro." She said showing Mamas and myself the letter.

"'Get married and you'll die.' How brutal." I said simply as Mamas nodded. "Seeing as how your, ahem, date with Dad went Aunt Smith, maybe having Mamas go on dates with Dad would lure this culprit out and we could easily end this. It's obviously not a Remless plot, it would seem dumber by comparison, so we're either dealing with a human, or a liminal." I said as Mama Miia and Mama Cerea shared a look.

"That's a great idea! Bro, get your wallet ready on a diet, because you're going on several dates!" Smith said

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

Everyone else was asleep as Centorea and I stayed up. We noticed purple eyes looking into the window as we walked/slithered outside and saw, the goddess form of Vert. Darling's daughter.

"Of course. The only one here who truly doesn't wish for us to marry Milord. But to send your own father threatening letters, that is unforgivable." Centorea seethed as Vert had her spear appear as the two clashed with their weapons. I noticed an opening in Vert's line of attack and lassoed her with my tail. Now she couldn't move.

"Alright, young lady, talk. Why would you try to threaten Darling, your own father?!" I asked her as she looked surprised at us.

"Whatever are you talking about? I don't recall threatening Father." She responded.

"Then how do you explain this letter?!" Centorea said shoving the letter in Vert's face. She sighed as she pointed to the bottom.

"It says it's from D. Aside from the obvious logic here, the letter D means literally nothing to me. My name begins with a V, my CPU form is named Green Heart."

"Drat. That leaves us with no leads again." I said uncoiling Vert.

"If it helps, I can watch over your dates to make sure no harm comes your way." She said jumping on a building.

"Wait, why would thee help us now of all times? Especially since we attacked you." Centorea questioned.

"Because while I don't want you marrying Father, none of you are bad people." She said giving a warm smile. "Plus, anybody who dares to threaten my family does not usually make it out alive." She said flying in the moon light.


	17. Daily Life With a Dragonewt and Amazon

**Patric's POV**

"Ah, it feels like it's been forever since I've been on a date with my Darling! All of the stars are in sight! Baby is at home, and it's just me and Darling!" Miia said as I rolled Mero next to Miia. "Or so I hoped. Why is Meroune here again?!" Miia questioned.

"She wanted to come." I said simply.

"Do not worry, Ms. Miia. I only wish to be Beloved's mistress. I am here to support you." Mero said as she gained a firey aura. "I shall not give up until the two of you ar emaking out in the moon light!" She said as the three of us entered the aquarium. When we entered, we noticed all of the staff bowing to Mero as she was welcomed in with the politeness of a princess. "Very well then. I shall enjoy myself. Have fun on your date Ms. Miia, Beloved." Mero said rolling off somewhere as Miia first dragged me to the gift shop. And, we had a pretty nice time. It was just a normal date at the aquarium. Almost like the threatening letter from D never existed in the first place. Miia and I simply enjoyed each others company. At last we arrive to one room where we see to fishes kissing each other as Miia and I stare into each others' eyes. And eventually, it ended with Miia and I sharing a long kiss. They felt, just like Rouge's. And as I think about it, Miia shares a lot of resemblences to Rouge. Almost like, Rouge was right in front of me right now.

 _"Patchy, are you feelin' alright?"_ I heard as I shook my head.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked Miia.

"I asked if you were alright, Darling. You sort of spaced out for a second." Miia said worried.

"Oh, sorry, Miia, I didn't mean to." I said scratching the back of my head.

"It's fine, Darling. Let's just enjoy this time together." She said as we reconnected the kiss. I saw Mero in the corner of my eyes as she smiled at me and rolled off.

* * *

 **Meroune's POV**

I smiled seeing Beloved and Ms. Miia kissing as I rolled away, feeling something weighing me down in my chest. "What is this feeling?" I asked myself as I rolled towards the dolphin stage.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

That voice came back and he keeps on trying to get control of my body!

 _"You can't stay strong forever! Someday soon, you'll crack down and your spirit will wane, leaving me with the spoils of victory!"_ He said as he continually gave me migraines.

"Stop it. If I knew how to get rid of you for good I would've done it already!" I seethed as the pain only got worse as I dropped to the ground. After some more time, I began to get back up. "That is it! I've had enough of you! Today's the day I fight back!" I say as the headaches continued and I eventually lost conscience.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

My Darling. We were having a nice time until I saw him paying more attention to Meroune more than me! It's like she's trying to sabotage this date! I stormed out of the stage hall and saw, a reptillian male. He had blonded hair and had a green tail with the same colored scales on his face.

He seemed to notice me as he gave me a cup of coffee, with Ms. Smith's face on it. "Would you like to go somewhere and talk?" He asked me and starting pulling me without giving me anytime to respond. He rented a boat as we were in the middle of the lake. "So, what kind of asshat would leave a pretty young thing like yourself alone?" He asked me. "My name is Draco." He said.

"My name's Miia. And I wouldn't say that about Darling. My Darling is a hero who has saved my life. He's one of the few humans I can truly trust. I really shouldn't have stormed off like that. That was becasue Darling's heart is so large." I said with a small smile. "I should really go back. Can you turn the boat around?" I asked as he just growled. "Draco, please, let's go back." I said as he just tried to tear off my shirt. "Draco, what are you doing?!" I asked him.

"We are both cold-blooded! We are both reptiles! And yet you go on and on about your Darling! What does he have that I-" Draco was cut off when a pool ball flew through his chest, oh wait, her clothes came off, her chest as a Dream Mirror laid infront of me as Draco fainted. A bunch of glass shards surrounded the Dream Mirror as another Remless appeared as it appeared like a clown. A young child appeared with a long red pony tail.

"Dang it. That's not the Golden Mirror! Oh well, Remless will have fun eating that dream." She said disappearing. I jumped out of the boat as I called Darling and Tionishia.

"There's a large Remless here! I'll see if I can hold it off but you guys should get here quickly!" I said.

 _"Got it, Miia! I'll be there shortly!"_ Darling said.

 _"I just have to get this sorted out. They said I can't keep the dolphin!"_ Tionishia whined as I prepared my tail. I whacked the Remless with my tail as it made balloon animals to attack me as something green jumped at it. It jumped at it with such ferocity that the Remless nearly trembled at the sight of the green lizard humanoid. It had an all green body armor, similar to Darling's with blood red markings all over it as it opened it's mouth howling in the day. It looked at me as I grew frightened.

"...Friend..." It said turning away from me and looking at the Remless. "Foe!" It said sinking its arm blades into the Remless as the Remless screeched in pain. Darling showed up in his Chaser armor as he saw what was going on as well.

"Miia, who is that?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"I, I don't know Darling..." The green lizard kept attacking the Remless as the glass around it shattered as only Draco's Dream Mirror and a white clown like Shift Car remain. The lizard grabbed the Shift Car and the Mirror flew back to Draco as Tionishia arrived and arrested Draco. The green lizard then ran off as Darling tried to run after him. He stopped when he noticed Baby rushing toward him.

"Dad, I heard the commotion, did a Remless attack? Did you guys find D?" he asked.

"Yeah, a Remless attacked. This green lizard thing showed up and stole the Shift Car from it." Darling responded.

"Would it be this one?" Baby asked holding the Shift Car. "I found it in the trash can." he said simply as we nodded.

"Okay, we just got answers from the Dragonewt that attacked you, Miia. Turns out, he doesn't know about the D Letter." Tionishia said as we sighed.

"We're back at square one again." Little said grunting as he noticed a small bit of red on his chest.


	18. Daily Life With a Dryad

**Patric's POV**

"Papi, just wondering, why did you wanna go to this forest again?" I asked the scatterbrained Papi.

"Hm, Papi doesn't remember!" She said causing me to sigh as Suu prepared some of the steaks with Zombina. She wasn't making them. She was, well freeloading. Taking lessons out of my sister's book no doubt.

"So, why're we having the date here again? I wouldn't think that this place'd be safe considering there's toxic waste close by, ya know." Zombina said as I nodded.

"I don't know why, but Papi picked this place." I said as we noticed the ground shaking a small bit.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

"UM, Mama Rachnera..." I said knocking on her door, AKA the door to the attic.

"Come on in, Junior." She said as I walked in. "So, is something the matter?" She asked me as I nodded.

"I have a request. I would like you to tie me up when my pupils go red." I asked as she raised her eyebrow. She got down from her spiderweb hammock.

"Now, look, Junior. I do enjoy tieing up the others on occasion but you're off that chart. I won't hurt someone I care about." She said sternly.

"Yes, but I feel that if nothing happens soon, then I might hurt someone I care about!" I said getting her attention completely. "Mama Rachnera, I don't know why, but during the time when Mama Mero moved in, there's been this voice inside my head, constantly badgering me for control over my body. I've been putting up with it for this long, and yet, now I'm starting to feel a bit weaker." I said looking to the side. "I'm certain Mama Miia and Dad told you about this green lizard who suddenly appeared, defeating the Remless stealing the Shift Car and leaving. Yet I went for a walk, and fell unconscious in an alley. And yet I woke up, completely intact, inside the aquarium they were at."

"So, you think you're that green lizard creature?" She asked me as I hesitantly nodded. "Alright, I guess what's confusing to me is, well, why me? I know you're closer to Centorea than myself, so why wouldn't you tell this to her?" She asked me as I sighed.

"Because you wouldn't hesitate. If I lose control and go on a rampage, I need someone willing to put a stop to it. I just, don't feel like I can ask her of such a thing." I said with tears in my eyes. Mama Rachnera then webbed me up and pulled me close to her. "M-Mama Rachnera?" I said in confusion as she smiled.

"Alright, Junior, I'll do it." She said keeping me close to her.

"Thank you, Mama Rachnera." I said as we shared a hug for a few minutes.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Okay, I have officially seen everything. RIght now Suu is not only giant due to the toxic waste as what Papi came here for, Kii, a Dryad, is currently attacking us. "Master, please just relax. Suu will handle it!" The giant Suu said as she held on against the giant Dryad. However, before anymore battling could occur, this girl with green hair and a surprising hairstyle shot a pool ball at the Dryad causing a pink Dream Mirror to appear behind Kii as she shrunk down as several shards of glass surrounded the mirror with a giant frost giant Remless appearing in front of us. Papi flew down to check on Kii as I got my belt on to prepare for the upcoming fight.

"Henshin!" I said. **Signal Bike! Rider! Chaser!** My armor surrounded me as I attempted to attack its legs as it breathed ice onto Suu causing her to freeze up a bit. "Suu! Come! Max Flare!" I said as Max Flare arrived as I placed it in my Break Gunner.

 **Tune! Max Flare!**

I shot fire at the giant Remless as it fell down on its knee. "I'm ending this." I said simply.

 **Execution! Full Break! Flare!**

My ax blazed with fire as I slammed it down on the ground as the Remless exploded, the Dream Mirror returned to Kii and a blueish Shift Car flew into my hands. "This starts a new blend." I said as Suu drippled down to her normal size.

"Master, are you okay?" Suu asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for worrying, Suu." I said patting her head as she smiled. A little while later as Papi watered Kii, Zombina walked over to us.

"Yeah, we fucked up again. Kii's not D. She can't even write." She said handing us a paper, with, writing, or a poor attempt of it, on it.

"So this one was a bust, too?" I say to myself as Smith speaks to Kii.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"Ms. Mido? You've been crowded in here all day. Ever since you had that talk with Mr. Cuspard, you've been working harder on that armlet than ever." Ms. Aino said to me as I barely listened.

"Aino, my brother's life hangs in the balance! I'd rather be prepared for what can be stopped rather than be unprepared for what cannot be stopped!" I exclaimed as she recoiled a bit.

"What exactly is going on?" She asked me as I sighed.

"It is the curse of the CPU. The Amazon within."


	19. Daily Life With a Lesser Devil

**Little's POV**

"Hm..." I said sitting in my room trying to remain calm. "Both Mama Rachnera and Mama Cerea are on that date with Dad. Meaning my insurance is kind of gone for the time being." I said holding my left arm as I saw a bit of green and red as I hid it with my sleeve. I looked over at the Shift Car Dad brought back from his date with Mama Papi and Mama Suu. "This'll just complicate things further now. I'm not sure how exactly I can complete Shift Tridoron with this going , if Amazing Circus is anything to go by, I guess I could still make it work." I said gripping the two Shift Cars.

"Baby!" Mama Miia said bursting in my room with a big smile on her face. I stumbled out of my chair as I got up.

"Um, hi, Mama Miia!" I said surprised. "So, what're you doing in here?" I asked her.

"Today while Darling's out with Centorea and Spidey, you are spending the day with your Mama! Me!" She winked.

"Cool! But why?" I questioned.

"Silly Baby, mothers don't need a reason to spend time with their son!" She said picking me up. "Now let's go, Baby!" She said slithering as the two of us left the house.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Things have been, awkward to say the least. Cerea has been in her full body armor all day and something seems wrong. But again, she won't tell me what's wrong. She's usually so intense about protecting me and Little, and yet, something's off. Like right now. Where I can see hypnotic swirls in her eyes. And she's trying to get me to have my way with her. This is so awkward. And yet all I can think about was this time long ago. With Rouge.

* * *

 _"Rouge, are you okay?" I asked her as she layed on me with hypnotic swirls._

 _"Of course I am, Patchy. Now then, have your way with me!" She said softly._

 _"No way. Something's wrong with you, Rouge. Doing it now would just be taking advantage of you! Now please, you can trust me. Tell me what's wrong!" I said as her eyes began to turn back to it's beautifully normal red._

 _"Patchy, I know why you came here. I remembered when I received Shift Tridoron. I know you came here only for scientific purposes as I was the CPU who allowed the green light of the operation." She said with tears in her eyes. "You don't have to hide it anymore. You were sent here for a few months as a research trip for an epidemic starting in your world. The relationship was built on my amnesia. I know it has an expiration date." She said crying as I brought her into a hug._

 _"Rouge, it's not like that. Yes I originally came here as part of my job, but these have been some of the best days of my life. I want to share my life with you, Rouge! No matter how it got started, I still love you, Rouge! I don't care about why it started. The fact that it started at all is what I care about!" I said kissing her._

* * *

 _"Strange. When things were starting out, I only saw the girls as them, why am I seeing Rouge all of a sudden?"_ I thought to myself as I noticed a pink ping pong ball shoot near a small Lesser Devil as a Dream Mirror appeared behind her back as it turned into a Remless with various solar designs and patterns. However, I couldn't get out due to Cerea. However, when the Remless got closer, Cerea's eyes snapped back to normal as she reached for my ax as she attack the Remless allowing me to get up. I noticed Rachnera webbing the Remless up to make time for my transformation.

"Milord, quickly! Activate Chaser!" Cerea said as I nodded.

"Henshin!"

 **Rider! Chaser!**

My armor arrived onto my body as I prepared my Break Gunner as Cerea used my Shingo Ax. Rachnera kept webbing the Remless giving Cerea and I openings to attack it. "Milord, Signal Chaser if you please!" Cerea said as I nodded, sending Signal Chaser her way.

 **Hisstatsu! Matteroyo!**

 **Execution! Full Break!**

 **Itteiyo! Full Throttle!**

Our weapons sounded as Cerea and I both finished off the Remless as all that remained was a red and blue Shift Car, with that Lesser Devil, whome Rachnera picked up and hid with. Cerea then looked down as I undid my transformation. "Cerea, what's wrong? I've been wondering this all day." I asked her as she sighed.

"I only wish to be useful to you, Milord..." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean? If you didn't help me against that Remless, we would've most likely died." I said simply.

"But I wish to be more useful in ways other than as a weapon." She said as I grunted as I nearly fell to the ground. "Milord?" She questioned in confusion.

"Let's get up." I said climbing on Cerea's rump. She was surprised by this. "I needed some help. I sprained my ankle there." I said sighing. I then wrapped my arms around Cerea's waist. "See? I always need you, Cerea." I said as she grasped my hands with her own.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

"Hey, Baby? Can I ask you a question?" Mama Miia asked me as the sun set in the park.

"Sure, what is it?" I responded.

"What are your thoughts on this marriage thing? I never really took the time to talk with you about it when Ms. Smith suddenly placed it to Darling. Plus, I've heard that some children of divorces have some kind of large rage or something." She said looking down.

"Actually, I think I'm fine with it." I said simply, causing her by shock.

"Really? But what about your mother?" She asked me.

This was what caused me to grow a bit crestfallen. "That's the thing. I don't even know her. Dad said she passed away after I was born." I said shaking a little.

"Oh, Baby!" She said pulling me into a hug.

"Mama Miia, it's f-f-fine. After all, I have you, and Mama Papi, Mama Cerea, Mama Suu, Mama Mero, and Mama Rachnera. I'm glad I have you all in my life." I said returning the hug as I felt the migraine in my head. Though, I tried to stop myself from jerking my head back, so that Mama Miia wouldn't question it.

"Baby, thank you, for spending this time with me." She said as she softly, and lovingly coiling me in her tail.

"It's no problem, Mama Miia. I love you." I said as we just spent the rest of the day together as the voice was still droning on in my head until it gave up.

 _"Well, in this situation, I shan't interfere. Just this once! Remember that..."_


	20. Daily Life With Aunts

**Little's POV**

I was walking in the streets to try and clear up my head. Even though I know that will not work. I don't know why but whenever I get extremely stressed about something, that Voice always shows up to make it worse. I figured it was time to get out of the house and get fresh air. Pffft. Anyways, as I was walking, I saw Dad being dragged along the street with Tionishia pulling him along. Tionishia noticed me, as she immediately ran back to where I was.

"Sweetie! I didn't expect to see you!" Tionishia said squeezing me. She dropped Dad as he took a minute to catch his breath as I began to lose mine.

"Um, yeah Tionishia. I w-was just, talking a walk." I tried to say as Tionishia pouted a little.

"Man, Sweetie! I told you to call me Aunt Tio!" She pouted as I nodded. She gave a nice smile as she placed me on the ground. And I do mean placed.

"So, Aunt Tio, what are you and Dad doing out?" I asked the two of them.

"D hasn't shown up after the first three dates. So, the MON crew had the idea of going on dates with them to try and lure him out." Dad said scratching the side of his head.

"Oh, I see. Cool. Have fun you two! I'm just gonna continue my walk." I said waving to the two of them as I continued walking. And Aunt Tio kept running. I laughed a little a bit as I saw them off. I continued walking as I saw these two girls walking down the street as well. One looked my age with long pink hair and potato like buns. The other one was short with a similar hair color and style to Sailor Moon. Interesting. That's probably part of some bigger plot unfolding, but really, that's none of my business. I think to myself about maybe going to Mochi's. So I decide to walk there as well.

 _"I assume you missed me?"_ The Voice in my head asked as I growled in response.

 _"Of course not. I wish you'd just disappear! If so, my life would be so much easier!"_ I said as I saw a much of nameless Remless around in front of me with Fish Eye leading the course. "Damn it. Of course it comes to this!" I say bringing out my other set of Shift Cars. "Come On! Vegas, Cab, Circus! American Dream!" I shouted as my tire fired several coins at the nameless Remless as Fish Eye walked towards me.

"Ah, you're such a cute boy. It's too bad you're not a Remless or an Amazon." She/he said sadly. "But I can check your dreams to see if Pegasus is there." She said as the Voice kept causing my headaches. They got so bad that I had to fall to the ground.

"Damn it! Screw it! Fish Eye's getting it! But I have to deal with the voice for now!" I said as green electricity began to surround me.

* * *

 **Sailor Venus's POV**

As my other Sailor Soldiers and I got on the scene, we arrived to see all of the Remless gone already. We looked in confusion until we heard a big commotion. "What was that?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"Girls! It came from over there!" Sailor Chibi Moon pointed as the six of us rushed to an area with Fish Eye looking in fear as a large green lizard like creature was in front of it. It growled in front of the one Amazon Trio as Fish Eye backed away.

"Stay back! Get away, you monster!" Fish Eye shouted as she tried to scratch the lizardman only to have it stopped by the lizard's claws as he clawed Fish Eye's face to have blood fall from it. Fish Eye screeched as we all recoiled in horror. The lizard growled ferociously as he lepted into the air as he landed on his left heal, on Fish Eye's shoulder. He growled as he dropped it down, killing Fish Eye, and leaving only a small green toy car in its place. He grasped it as he shouted to the sky, as the six of us feared we were next. He looked at us and just jumped away. It was then we finally began to calm down a bit. Though this got me thinking back to what Ms. Mido was speaking of at Mochi's Café.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

I limped out of the alleyway I was in as I failed to recall what just happened. Though, I can infer that Fish Eye's gone considering I have a new Shift Car that doesn't pair with any other. I looked up, and noticed the sun was nearly setting. I begin to walk back as I notice my Dad walking down the street as well. "Dad!" I said running up to him. He looked behind him as he noticed me.

"Oh, Little, I was wondering where you were." He said.

"So, did you guys find D?" I asked him as he sighed.

"Yeah. It was Doppel." I said as I immediately lost all expression.

"What."

"According to her, it was a prank she did to try and make me choose faster." Dad sighed as the two of us walked back to our house. That is, we would if there wasn't a scythe right in front of us.


	21. Daily Life With a Dullahan Part 1

**Patric's POV**

Little and I walked inside our house to Miia's happy smile. "Darling, Baby, welcome back!" She said rushing to us.

"Milords, did you perchance find D?" Cerea asked us as we awkwardly nodded. They noticed the headless body in a revealing black pan suit and vampire like coat. They were all freaked out by it, but mostly Miia.

"D-DARLING! Someone's decapitated behind you!" She shrieked as she fainted.

"She wanted us to help find her head." Little sighed as the body bowed.

"Then I shall assist you two!" Cerea said with pride. Papi and Mero rolled into the room with several flashlights.

"We'll help you two search, Dear, Beloved!" Mero said as Rachnera smirked.

"I'll stay here with the body. There's something I wanna try." She smirked as she pulled Little close to her.

"Miia, are you coming with us?" I asked as she was still unconscious. "Guess not." I said as our party left the house in search for the missing head.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

"Remember, Junior, I'm stay home, just be sure to stay calm during this. Unleashing the other guy could result in unwanted attention." Mama Rachnera whispered to me as I nodded.

We got to the park as Mama Papi put a flashlight around her head as she flew around looking for the head, Mama Mero looked in the lake as Mama Cerea and I were looking in one part of the park as Dad looked in the other. "Young Master PJ," Mama Cerea asked me as I turned to her. "I have been wondering this for a while, but, what exactly happens when all of the Shift Cars come together?" She asked me as I thought about it.

"When all 21 Shift Cars come together, they can create the strongest Shift Car known to any being. Shift Tridoron. Dad told me stories of when I was younger, once they come together, you will receive a wish from the bottom of your heart." I said making my Shift Cars appear. "Plus, even though I don't know how, I've been able to make sets of three to make attacks against Remless. Attack 123, People Saver, Kouji Genbar, and American Dream. Right now I have four out of seven sets." I said making the three sets along with the other 3 Shift Cars that didn't fit in the mix. "I may have two here for the next blending, but then there's this green one, I don't even know where it came from." I shrugged as Mama Cerea nodded.

"I see. Do you have any knowledge as to why these Shift Cars are appearing inside Remless?" She asked me as I just shook my head.

"That, I don't kn- Oh god!" I said almost tripping as Mama Cerea grabbed me before I fell. We looked around to see what I tripped over as we looked down to find, a blue head with long white hair.

"Human, you appear to be the one who is looking after my body. For that, I thank yee. I will now have you relinquish it back into my parson." The head said causing both me and Mama Cerea to look at her crazy.

"What?"

"You clearly do not understand mortal. What I require is the ability to move amongst the living, and you are the key to receiving it." She said pouting a little as we both still didn't understand. "W-What I'm asking is, please take me to my body. It feels awkward just being a head." She said sighing as I picked her head up.

"Oh, so that's what you wanted." I said as Mama Cerea and I began walking to find Dad. That is until the head moaned. "W-What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It appears someone is, ah, messing with my body." She said as the moans grew louder, so I put my hand in front of her mouth to stop the moaning as we hurried to find Dad. We found him as Mama Mero jumped out of the lake and Mama Papi kind of, dived onto me. Either way, we made our way home to notice that, of course, Mama Rachnera had tied up the head's body. After we got her out, the body put the head back on her body as the liminal coughed. "Now then, I have returned to my original form." She said. "The reason I am here, is because I must guide somebody here to the afterlife." She said catching us all of guard.

"Wait, somebody here's going to die?" Dad asked as she nodded and pointed at both me and Dad. Mama Miia, Mama Papi, Mama Cerea, Mama Suu, Mama Mero, and Mama Rachnera all tensed up at this as Dad and I gasped.

"You both. The two of you are going to die."


	22. Daily Life With a Dullahan Part 2

**Little's POV**

"You both. The two of you are going to die." The Dullahan said as all of us tensed up. I could even feel the voice inside me freaking out.

 _"No, I highly doubt we will die."_ It shivered at the thought.

 _"Never expected the one after my body to care about me."_ I snarked in my head.

 _"Not you. The body. Even if I replace you as main host of the body, if there's no you, there's no me. We are just two sides of the same coin. One of us dies, so do the other."_ The voice warned as that only frightened me further. Mama Rachnera spunned a quick knot on the Dullahan.

"Nobody gets to hurt my Honeys." She said with venom on her tounge. "Get them outta here." She commanded Mama Papi as she picked us up and flew out of the window, only for her to immediately remember she can't fly at night, causing her to drop us. Thankfully, Mama Suu made it so we could land safely. Miia rushed out of the house as she breathed heavily.

"Good job, Suu!" Mama Miia said holding a thumbs up. "Alright, I don't trust that girl around my Darling, or Baby! Centorea-" Mama Miia began saying until Mama Cerea jumped down from the window with a saddle on her horse half's back.

"Milords, please climb on!" Mama Cerea said as Dad and I followed her orders. "You handle this here!" Mama Cerea said as the three of us rode off into the night. Mama Cerea noticed my shivering as I was legitamitely quite afraid. I knew in Dad's line of work, that death was always a possibility, but to have it be told...

 _"I suppose fighting for my body will not do us any good right now..."_ The voice intervened.

 _"Ya think!? Just shut up for the time being! We're worrying about enough for now!"_

"Fear not, Young Master PJ! As long as I live, I'll see to it that no harm befalls the two of you!" She said as Dad sighed.

"You guys shouldn't be this worried. We haven't died before, I doubt we'll die now." Dad said logically as I sighed remembering this. Though, it looked like Mama Cerea was in a vision of her own. She didn't seem to notice the Dullahan behind her. Fearing this, I jumped to the side, ironically, with Mama Cerea screeching in fear, summoning my Musou Saber as I hung on the side of the railings with Dad doing the same things with his Shingo Ax as I began to shriek a small bit. It let out into a full blown scream as something pulled us into the ocean. I began to freak out as Dad began to worry until he saw Mama Mero.

"Beloved, it has become clear to me, we cannot stop you or Dear from meeting your grusome fate." She said with a crestfallen expression.

"Mama Mero, we need to get out of the water! Humans can't breathe in water!" I tried to say as I tried holding in as much air as possible. Mama Mero then rushed over to me and kissed me giving me more air somehow. "Please, Dear, I would like to ask your father for one last memento from him." She said putting her webbed finger on my lips as she swam back. "Beloved, I would like to ask you for something to remember you by. And it can only be done by, you." She said smiling a seductive smile.

"Oh, you mean my belt, right? Whew, for a second, I thought you meant a kid." Dad said as Mama Mero reaffirmed his original theory.

"Oh no, I do mean children. The stories of your heroism that Dear and I shall tell his brothers and sisters! It will be most tragic considering their father has died!" Mama Mero said with a frightening smile with glowing red eyes. Just then a familar red tail fished me out of the ocean with me seeing Mama Miia there as well.

"M-M-Mama Miia! Thank god!" I said catching my breath as she began to fish Dad out.

"Just breathe in and out Baby, things will get better." She said as she finished pulling Dad out. "Come on, let's get to that café until this blows over." Mama Miia said until she got tripped up by some, webbing, as we also got stopped by the Dullahan and, Mama Rachnera.

"Mama Rachnera? Why are you siding with her?" I questioned with tears in my eyes.

"She has plans on ending Darling's and Baby'a lives!" Mama Miia shouted.

"It's better than what we've been doing." Mama Rachnera said without emotion. "Haven't you noticed the accelerated breathing Junior has right now?" She said causing all attention to fall onto me. Everyone looked at my gasping for air as Mama Rachnera began talking again. "He almost drowned when Scaley pulled that stunt. If they have to die, I'd rather it be a quick and painless slice rather than drowning, or other time consuming forms of death. Dullahan, just get it over with." She said looking away. The Dullahan prepared her scythe as I began to cry.

"J-Just, stop it all!" I whimpered as everything began to ease. "This fear mongering, is the absolute last thing necessary at the moment! With the prank Doppel set up for D, and now you show up with the exact same goal!" I said getting up with my eyes red from the crying as I point at the Dullahan. "Not just that, we also have Remless to deal with from everyone else." I say as I see Tiger's Eye and Hawk Eye jump up and prepare to attack. Before anyone noticed I pulled out my Musou Saber and shot them out of the sky. "You. Are. Not. Needed!" I said legitamitely angry for once. "It's bad enough that my dad and I risk our lives everyday fighting Remless, it's not enough that you two always seem to interrupt when things are going somewhat well. It's not enough when Doppel plays pranks that go too damn far. But all the while, " I pause with varying degrees of green electricity surrounding me. "The voice, in my head, has been clawing at me to release my own body to him for the longest time." I said with my pupils changing from chocolate brown to blood red. "At the very least right now, " I say with a psychotic smile as I hold up my left hand becoming a black claw. "I CAN KILL THE ME INSIDE OF ME!" I shout as the electricity surrounded me.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

"Voices?" I asked shocked as the green electricity envelops my Baby. I see various coding in binary, with it forming one word in binary. **01110011 01100001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01111001.** It then shattered as in Baby's place, the green lizard from the aquarium event appeared and howled loud enough to where the entire city could hear it. I shivered at the thought. My Baby, was the green lizard. I contemplated this as 'Baby' began to violently attack Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye. It was one of the most gruesome things I've ever seen. 'Baby' used his arms to cut off Hawk Eye's arms, teared the skin which became glass off the bone and began to beat up the two of them, until they were nothing but an orange and a yellow Shift Car. He grasped them both as he howled again as I noticed a small green shine in the sky.

"Sylhet Spear!" I heared as a giant spear erupted from nowhere and tried to attack 'Baby'. He only howled and cut it in half. "Drat. Brother, you're going to make this a lot harder on me." Vert said flying down as she began to fight against 'Baby'. Before she could land a hit, I lashed my tail at Vert to stop her from attacking. "What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted at me as I held firm.

"Are you insane, Vert!? That's your brother right there!" Darling said as I nodded.

"If I want to help him, I have to subdue him!" Vert said as 'Baby' only howled and made a large leap away from the ocean. "PC..." Vert said undoing her HDD.

"Baby..." I said looking at the same spot he left.

"Little." Darling said as we decided to find an answer to the situation.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

I walked outside of Mochi's Café as I sighed about to make the treck back to Juuban. However, I heard a crash nearby as I rushed over to it, and prepared my V Crystal Wand just in case. I turned the corner in the night sky as I saw a battered and beaten Mr. Cuspard in some trash. I hid my V Crystal Wand as I rushed to help him.

"Mr. Cuspard! Wake up! Are you okay?!" I asked as he seemingly struggled to say anything but murmurs. I carried him inside as I began to tend to his wounds.

* * *

 **That binary coding means "sanity".**


	23. Open Your Amazons

**Patric's POV**

I sighed as I walked inside the house with my six liminal 'girlfriends' and my CPU daughter and we saw Smith inside. "I assume your night was quite drastic." She said as I nodded.

"We were out all night looking for Little." I said as Vert only hung her head down.

"I see. I assume you're gonna head back out in a little bit?" She asked as I nodded. She then looked over at Vert. "Who's she?"

"I am Vert. A CPU, like my brother as well." She said simply. "What will you do with the one who attempted to end the lives of my father and brother?" She asked Smith about the Dullahan.

"Excuse me? This is news to me. Why did you do that, Lala?" Smith asked with a threatening aura as the Dullahan named Lala hid behind me.

"W-W-Well, um, I just thought of how strange it was that the two of them didn't die at all even after so many near death experiences." She shivered behind me as Miia got everyone's attention.

"STOP! Our focus is on the wrong thing here!" Miia said with Mero agreeing with her.

"Yes, even after last night we still could not locate Dear." Mero said incredibly worried.

"I am incredibly worried about Young Master PJ..." Cerea saw looking down at the ground.

"Of course if a certain somebody didn't try to engage him in a fight, I doubt we'd have this issue." Miia said under her voice which wasn't unheard by Vert. For unknown reasons, Smith left the room.

"Excuse me? It's not like the problems you and the others caused didn't add to the situation. Do not think I am not taking the blame for this, but do understand, " She paused as she pointed an accusing finger at Miia and the others. "You all played a part in this as well. Father told me as we returned from our search. About the blood trauma, throwing Father around like a rag doll, nearly drowning them both. I feel I was in the right for saying that I do not wish for you to marry my father." She said about to walk outside. As I attempted to stop her from leaving, Rachnera spoke up.

"You're right. When Junior transformed into that lizard, the first time, afterwards, he asked me to make sure that never happened again. And yet, because I thought we were doing more harm than good, I forgot the promise I made to Junior." She said looking down, causing Vert to turn around. "But please, aside from my intentions, you clearly have no reason to trust me. But I want to find Junior and make things right." Rachnera said catching all of us off guard. After a few seconds, Vert sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." She said as we all left.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

I struggled to open my eyes as I grunted as I got up. My vision was a bit blurry as I saw a girl in a maid outfit with blonde hair and a red bow in her hair. "Oh, you're awake?" She said helping me sit up. "You were out all night. Plus there's blood all over your body..." She said worried. "What happened?" She questioned.

"Honestly, I think I just lost my cool. Have you ever heard of the Hulk?" I asked as she only raised her eyebrow for a small bit. "Bruce Banner, oh wait we're in ANAD now, Amedeus Cho?" I said as she seemed to understand. "Yeah it's kinda like that, but on the inside, it's like I lost control of myself..." I said remembering what happened after I screeched last night.

* * *

"I CAN KILL THE ME INSIDE OF ME!" _I screeched as my own self fell into the depths of my mind as I saw a hollow cut out of what I can assume is the one fighting for control of my body._

 _"Calm down! You aren't thinking straight right now! If we fight here, you'll only regret it!" The voice said in front of me as it flew around my bullet from my Musou Saber._

 _"I don't care. I'm stressed and the only way I can feel at peace is when you're gone!" I shout with anger as I kept trading blows with the Other Me. The battle went on for the longest time as neither of us would give up. That was until the other me growled._

 _"Okay, maybe I'm the one who's gonna regret this. GO BACK OUT THERE AND COOL DOWN!" The other me shouted slamming me out of the area with an ax looking similar to my Dad's ax._

* * *

I struggled to get up as the girl helped me up. "Be careful, I only temporarily healed your wounds! I don't think you're ready to move yet!" She warned me.

"I have to leave at some point, I need to go back home." I said holding my left arm as she got her phone out.

"Wait, I'll call your sister! She'll come pick you up." She said as I just looked at her confused. But then I thought back to a moment during the Full Moon.

* * *

 _"I need you to stay here for now, Brother dearest. Thing's are going to get messy."_

* * *

I remembered those words as they began to make sense to me. And when I got home, I did catch glimpses of a girl I'd never seen before with long seafoam green hair in a pony tail. "Okay, but can you tell her to meet me by the ocean? I have something I need to take care of." I said as she nodded. "And thanks for helping me out." I said smiling. I then ran out of the café before she could stop me.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

I received a text message from Ms. Aino informing me that PC was heading back to that beach. "Everyone. I received PC's location!" I said as Father looked in shock.

"Why would he want to meet back at the same beach he snapped at?" He wondered as I didn't quite understand it either.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. The Armlet is complete, all I need to do is get him to put it on!" I say leading the charge. _"Don't worry, PC, I will save you from your stress!"_


	24. Break Out of the ArmourZone

**Patric's POV**

"We can finally get Baby back!" Miia said as we rushed towards that beach.

"I miss Chickey Boss so much!" Papi said flying until the sun began to set and she fell on my back. We got to the beach and saw Little just sitting on the bridge. I noticed his red shirt and shorts were ripped a bit.

"Son!" I said getting his attention as the seven of us saw him on the bridge. "Where have you been?! We've been worried about you!" I said as he sighed.

"Sorry Dad. I couldn't exactly regain control until the other guy told me to stay calm. Kinda forced me out of our fight too."

"Little..." Suu said as he stood up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Dad, Mama Miia, Mama Papi, Mama Cerea, Mama Suu, Mama Mero, Mama Rachnera." He said with a smile as he then saw Vert. "And if the lady from Mochi's was correct, you would be my big sister. I should've known there was something familiar about you in the café." He said pointing at her. She nodded with a smile.

"Yes. I am your big sister, Vert. I'm sorry I never told you until now, but I have the key to the end of this." She said getting out the silver Armlet. "If you wear this, you won't hear your HDD self cry out for his body! Please put this on and put this inner Amazon behind us!" Vert pleaded as Little sat back down.

"I dunno. Something like that sounds like it'd have a big side effect." He said making his Musou Saber appear. "Like my own sword. It functions as a sword and as a gun, yet I can only fire four shots at a time." Little said looking over at Vert. "So, Big Sis, what is it? In order for you to make the Armlet in the first place, you've had to have had a situation where this has happened. RIght?" He asked as she nodded.

"I see you remember our conversation as well." She said as Little nodded.

"I don't want to forget these events. I feel like they've helped me grow as a person. I know I'm no human anymore, so it's time to stop acting like I am." Little said. "I guess I get how you feel, Mama Rachnera. Though this time, there actually is a real monster here." He said looking at his hand. "Me."

"Junior, don't say that about yourself! You aren't a monster!" Rachnera says as Mero agrees.

"Dear, please listen to your sister! I'd rather you not deal with such a tragedy." Mero said as Little sighs.

"Little, you know what you've gotta do. Just let Vert put the Armlet on your a-"

"Actually Father, I think I know what he wants." Vert says causing all of us to go to shock. "Mother showed signs like this as well back then. She wanted to fight her CPU form one last time before I could get the armlet on her. Assuming the same scenario, you'd like the same thing, wouldn't you, PC?" She said as Little begins laughing like a madman.

"Even when I just met you, I can't hide anything from you, Sis." He said smiling. "He's caused me so much trouble, it wouldn't feel satisfying if I just let another thing save me without trying." He said as green electricity began to surround him. "So, let's do our best, shall we, Sis?" He asked preparing his Musou Saber.

I nodded as I prepared my spear. "I am prepared for your frustration! Come at me!" She said as the two dash towards each other and began exchanging blows with their weapons. Vert brought out her power button shaped Sharicite as more electricity began to surround Little. "Transform!"

"AAAAH! Amazon!" Little shouted as a large explosion occurred, with Green Heart in one part, and Green Amazon on the other. Their purple and red eyes flared as the two traded blows with Vert having to learn a different fighting style.

"How's it going in there for you, Brother dearest?" Green Heart said as the Green Amazon howled in response. "I see. Well then, this should be all over soon!" Green Heart said grabbing Green Amazon and flying in the sky. Papi flew up to see what was going on, and to make a quick catch for Little. "Rainy Ratnapura!" She shouted as she attacked the Green Amazon with such speed and ferocity that it couldn't be outmatched. She then made her Armlet appear in her hand as she flew down to the descending Green Amazon. "Now this shouldn't hurt a bit." She said, placing it around Little's left arm. The green began to shed off of him as the Armlet seeped into his body. The mask faded too to reveal my son's unconscious face. Vert undid her HDD as she carried Little to me, bridle style. Vert placed him in my arms, kissed his forehead and began walking away.

"Vert, where are you going?" Miia asked as she looked back.

"Back to Leanbox. PC is safe, doesn't look like Father will be marrying anytime soon, so I shall call that mission accomplished." She said.

"Wait, Little needs a big sister in his life, Vert!" I said holding my son close to me.

"I understand that, Father. But right now, Leanbox needs me more than PC does right now. He won't even remember meeting me." I said quivering a small bit. "But it was all worth it. Plus, PC needs you more than ever now, Father, and I will come back. I always will. For my family." Vert said creating a portal back to Gamindustri as Miia, the others and I decided it was time to head home, and let Little rest.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

 _My other self and I were breathing heavily, that is, until the Armlet came on, and I got a good look at the Other Me. Turns out, it was a mirror, but when I looked into it, I saw a me with my same dark skin tone, but with golden blonde hair with a red strand, and red eyes. I just stared into my reflection as the light began to surround me too._


	25. Amazonial Aftermath

**Patric's POV**

"Milord? Is Young Master PJ feeling well yet?" Cerea asked me as we looked upon Little as he slept in his room.

"I checked his body, thankfully, any sign of bodily harm is either unnoticable to him or to his body. Though him not waking up in five days is worrying me." I said, as Cerea comforted me.

"Worry not." Lala said suddenly appearing behind me. "I was merely conflicted by his and your own lack of death. Now, I do not see your son dying anytime soon. He is still very much alive." She said causing both myself and Cerea to physically relax.

"Thank you, Lala, that is very comforting to hear." Cerea said as I left the room to look over food. To my vexation, there was none there. I began to think back to what caused this, as I remember the "dinner" Miia prepared last night.

* * *

 _"This meal should totally wake Baby!" Miia said as a purple skull cloud erupted over the, I can't call this a meal._

* * *

Unluckily enough, we were out of food. "Cerea, we need to go out and get more food." I said as she nodded with Papi, Mero and Suu wanting to come with us.

* * *

 **Rachnera's POV**

"Aw! I wanna go shopping with Darling too!" Miia said whining. I just scoffed in return.

"Oh please, this is the better job in my opinion. I'd rather stay here and check on Junior rather than be around humans who are afraid of me." I responded causing Miia to stop complaining.

"Oh that's right!" Miia said rushing to Little's room as I followed. We both saw the Junior was still sleeping off the events that just passed. "Didn't Vert say he'd forget the events that transpired from this?" Miia asked as I nodded.

"Yes, but we don't know if it was from when his HDD form began speaking or the first transformation occured. I'm hoping that it's the latter." I said holding my arm.

"Oh right, if it was the former, then, he'd only remember up to when Mero moved in. Sorry Rachnera." Miia said comforting me as I sighed.

"It's fine, after all, all I'd have to do is completely rebuild the relationship! Can't be that hard, right?" I said with my voice cracking a small bit as the Shift Cars Junior collected began to honk next to him. "Look, the only way to find out is for him to wake up, and trying to force him will only guide him to the light quicker."

"So, all we can do is wait?" Miia asked worried. I hesitated as I nodded.

"Don't worry though, Miia. I'm sure Junior will be happy to be in your coils again." I joked as we heard sturring in Junior's room. We rushed back as he struggled to open his eyes. "J-Junior..." I struggled to say as Miia rushed to hug him.

"Baby! I'm so glad you're okay!" Miia said jumping on him.

"Ah! Mama Miia, that's a bit too rough!" He said as Miia began to loosen up on him. I looked at Junior as I began to talk to him.

"Junior, do you, remember me?" I asked him as he raised his eyebrow.

"Mama Rachnera, why would I forget about you? What happened? Did you guys find D yet?" He asked us as I smiled on the inside knowing he remembered me. He then looked over to the new Shift Cars that he and Honey had collected since the D incident. "Whoa when did we get such a bounty on Shift Cars?!" He asked as the new orange, green, and yellow Shift Cars. "Mantarn, I seriously don't know what you, Jacky or Sparner are talking about!" He pouted as I couldn't help but laugh. "Mama Rachnera, what's so funny?" He asked as I just grabbed him and hugged him.

"Nothing, Junior, just glad you're okay." I said softly as he joined in on the hug.

"Miia, Rachnera, Lala, We're back!" We heard Honey say as Miia rushed downstares to get him.

"Darling! Baby's awake!" Miia said causing everybody sans Lala to rush to Junior's room.

"LIttle!" Honey said as Junior smiled at him.

"Hi Dad, what did I miss? Did you guys find D yet?" Junior asked as Honey nodded.

"Yeah, it's all taken care of, we're gonna be fine." He said as Lala walked in.

"I see the bringer of infinite possibilities has returned to the world of the wake. I believe these news will bring cheering to your faces." Lala said leaving as soon as she arrived.

"Dad, who was that?" Junior asked as Honey sighed.

"It's a long story Little."

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"And she just left, without saying goodbye?" Usagi asked me as we along with Chibiusa were walking to school.

"Yeah. Ms. Mido wouldn't even tell me her real name. Though I do admit, her brother was quite cute." I said with a small blush.

"Wowee! This Mr. Cuspard guy must relly be something!" Chibiusa said with a grin. "Usually you just get heart eyes over a guy but this seems so different!" She said as I just sighed.

"I dunno Chibiusa. I don't even know if I'll see him again." I said looking down.

"Anything's possible Minako, maybe he's gonna be your eternal lover or something?" Usagi questioned and I smirked.

"Yeah, and I'm a yandere type goddess!" I said, not knowing of what would happen in the next year or so.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"It's quite surprising. Young Master PJ is completely back to the way he was." Cerea said as the two of us watched Little get to work on another new type of weapon.

"I'm glad to see him back, but it's unfortunate that he doesn't remember Vert." I said looking down. Cerea sighed as she guided me to Little's closet to find, a mannequin with the spitting image of Vert, dress and all. "Oh my. I have no idea how to respond to that." I said as Cerea only nodded.

"Indeed, while he does not remember Vert herself, he does remember the image. Which is a start." Cerea said as she placed a comforting hand on Little's shoulder. He noticed this as he stopped working on somthing that looks like a bow of sorts. "Which reminds me, Young Master PJ, we will soon begin your archery lessons as well." She said as Little nodded.

I smiled as I walked over to the Shift Cars. "Only four more left, Little, what are you thinking of wishing for once Shift Tridoron's formed?" I asked as all he would tell me before was, _"It's a secret!"_

"I'd want my Mamas now to meet my actual mom. I kinda feel like I need the closure." He said causing Cerea's eyes to raise. "You told me stories of how Shift Tridoron can raise the dead, so it should work out just fine." He said with a smile.


	26. Daily Life Against Child Challenges

**Rachnera's POV**

I woke up feeling quite refreshed from the previous days that have passed. The day Junior woke up and still remembered me, it just, I dunno, made me feel good. And while yes, he wasn't a human, neither were most of us in this household. I fumbled with the mail as I saw Centorea getting back from her morning run, with Junior on her back sleeping. "How does he not fall off?" I asked as Centorea just laughed, putting Junior back in bed.

"Nonsense! I am always careful whenever I'm am out with Young Master PJ. Plus it helps that he is quite a strong sleeper." I sighed as I made myself just a glass of water as no sooner than 5 minutes later, Junior woke up.

"Morning Mama Rachnera." He yawned.

"Morning Junior. Did you prepare that lesson plan for String Theory?" I asked him knowing he was a professor at the college he graduated from.

"Oh yes. It's going to be a big debate as the class has picked sides in String Theory vs Dark Matter. This is going to be so much fun!" He said with a smile as he left.

"Well, that's good." I said as I felt a strange prescene behind me.

"Mail's here." Lala said behind me as she gave me an envelope which made me shudder. I clawed at the letter after I read it and had Max Flare burn it.

"I-I guess it's time to pack up shop."

* * *

 **Centorea's POV**

Both Milord and Young Master PJ were out a few hours after I returned home with my son. It was at that time I heard a knock on the door. I raised my eyebrow as I trotted to the door. When I opened it, it revealed a girl, no younger than Young Master PJ at the door. She wore a sailor fuku type school uniform, with auburn hair into pigtails.

"H-Hello! My name is Ren Kunazumi! I'm here to speak with the current host about Rachnera's homestay!" She said as I just looked at her. "Did you not get my letter? I said that I would be arriving today." She said.

 _"That must've been the letter Lady Rachnera received earlier."_ I thought to myself as I regained my composure. "Ahem. Be that as it may, there are various reasonings as to why this cannot succeed today. Firstly, if you would like to discuss homestay arrangements, a family would be expected rather than a teenage girl. Along with that fact that Milords are not here at the moment."

"They sent me here because i was the reason she left!" Ren said all of sudden. "I'm sure you've heard of the, small issue we had before Rachnera left us. I came here to get her back." Ren said determined. "And I will go through any challenge necessary to achieve my goal! " She said. "I shall wait here until the host family returns!" She said. From the look in her eye I could assume that she wasn't going to leave.

"You are welcome to come inside. This is not something to be discussed outside." I said inviting Ren into our home. Papi flew into the room and we noticed Ren was carrying something.

"Oh hi! Who're you?" Papi asked the girl.

"Ren."

"Papi is Papi! Oh is that a present?!" She asked as I stopped her from going further.

"Papi! You shouldn't ask those things, that's rude!" I said.

"I brought over sweets if you're interested." Ren said offering the bag.

"Yay! I love candy!" Papi exclaimed taking three steps towards the couch and shifting her gaze back onto Ren. "Wait, who are you and why're you in Boss's house?" She said as I sighed, knowing what happened.

"Papi, it is quite rude to ask for someone's name multiple times when you meet them." I berated as Ren only smiled in response.

"I see! You are mentally challenged, and are testing me to see if I can put up with you to get to Rachnera! Well that won't stop me!" She said determined as Miia slithered in at the same moment.

"Did she just insult Papi?" She asked me, before shifting her gaze onto Ren. "Look kid, this isn't a test. After all, we may not make the decisions on Rachnera's homestay, we do get to evaluate. Just why exactly do you want Rachnera back?" Miia asked.

"We hope to grow from our mistakes we made in the past. We want to overcome the challenges Rachnera brings to our lives." She said as the door opened up.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

Well that was a short debate. I left the university as my colleagues still sat at the table, dealing with Dr. Cooper as I walked home. On my way, I noticed a girl with a strange circus like design with awkward blue hair. She looked a small bit younger than me. "Hey you! You've been mean to my friends!" She said making a Remless appear. It released projections which then formed another Remless with very monstous design in nature. "You're gonna pay for that here and now! ParaPara won't have it any other way!"

"I see. Maybe I wouldn't be against the Remless if they didn't attack people." I said making my Musou Saber and newly completed Sonic Arrow appear from my rings. "Don't expect an introduction from me. I'm on a schedule." I said as I battled the two Remless as ParaPara just watched the fight. I threw my Musou Saber into the two Remless as they were stuck to a wall. "Now for the finisher!" I said as I started pulling back on my bow as it only got larger.

 **1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000, 1,000,000! Immeasurable!** I released it as the arrow flew with extreme ferocity. **Sonic Volley!** My bow sounded as teh Remlesses exploded, leaving me with an orange Shift Car and a purple and green Shift Car. "Welcome, Colorful Commercial, Mad Monster." I said to the Shift Cars as they honked back.

"Oh, darn you!" ParaPara said childishly. She disappeared as I merely raised my eyebrow and started walking again. I noticed Dad as I ran over to him.

"Hey Dad! I said. Were you making a drink run?" I asked him, noticing he was carrying seven cups as I helped him carry some.

"Yeah. I decided, why not?" He said as we walked into our house, to see Mama Mero and Mama Suu guiding us to the room. To our surprise we saw a human girl on our couch right now.

"Who's she?" We both asked.

"Darling, she says her name's Ren Kunazumi. She wanted to talk to you about Rachnera's homestay. She was a part of the first host family she was a part of." Mama Miia told us. I raised an eyebrow at this. Dad passed out the drinks to the girls and I noticed that Mama Rachnera avoided looking at Ren. Dad gave her her coffee as Ren explained that she wanted Mama Rachnera back with her to get past, challenges in their life.

"I think I get it." Dad said as I nodded.

"So, will you two sign?" She asked us.

"No." Dad said simply.

"Not a chance in hell." I said as well.

"But why? I did all the challenges correctly-" She said annoying me.

"Challenges, challenges, challenges! Can you just, stop, please? Mama Rachnera is not some sidequest in a game. Not everything is a challenge meant to overcome. I won't stand for you treating somebody I love and care for without the respect she rightfully deserves." I said sternly as Dad nodded in agreement with me.

"I was gonna sugarcoat it, but well." He joked.

"Well, Dad, the situation called for spice and things not so nice." I said as Ren only nodded.

"I see. Thank you for your time and patience." She said leaving. Mama Rachnera then glomped me and Dad in a warm hug as I saw the blush on her face.

"Man, Junior! You showed her! And god she was annoying as hell!" She said. "And Honey, you're soft side is one of your best qualities, it's one of the many reasons I fell for you..." She said drowsily as she fell asleep on us.

"Note to self, coffee is alcohol to Mama Rachnera..." I said simply as I rubbed her back.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

After Little and Suu helped Rachnera up to her room, Miia, Papi and Cerea all walked towards me.

"Darling, my Mama's coming to visit..." She said looking away.

"Boss, Mommy's coming over!" She said with a smile.

"Milord, my Mother is coming as well," She said sighing.


	27. Daily Life With Miia's Mom

**Miia's POV**

 _"No, Darling! Stop it, all of you! You're hurting Darling! DARLING!"_

"Mama Miia, are you alright? You were shrieking... in your sleep..." Baby said drowsily as he was rubbing his eyes. Ah, I noticed he was holding a cute pink plush of a Pokémon.

"I-I-I-I'm fine, Baby! Nothing's wrong!" I said hoping he's not as smart as he was when fully awake.

"'Kay, see you in a few more hours..." He said as I looked at the clock.

"Baby, it's 3:00, what do you mean, a few?"

"Mama Cerea's runs. She actually just went to sleep again. I gave her her midnight meal and she fell asleep on me." He yawned. "Anyway, g'night!" He said leaving my room. I then realized something. Baby's near the age to where lamias accept tribal husba- oh no! I can't sleep thinking like that!

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Alright! Everything's prepared for your mom's visit, Miia!" I said as the house was clearly shimmering and sparkling.

"Wow, Darling. You've really outdone yourself this time!" Miia said with a fake smile.

"Miia, are you nervous?" I asked her.

"A little bit..." She said as Little came in the room.

"Mama Miia, Grandma Pytha's here!" Little said as Miia began to sweat.

"Well, let's go greet her then, Baby!" She said as she slithered with Little following her. We go outside to see a large truck coming by. It stops, to reveal, another Lamia with red hair just like Miia's ,and looking a bit older, but really, not by much.

"Hello, Miia! Come give your mommy a kiss!" She said in a singsong voice as she kissed Miia on the cheek. She then layed eyes on both myself, and Little. "You both must be the Patric, I've heard so much about." She said with a smile.

"I'm the second!" Little said with a smile as Pytha, kissed Little on the lips. "W-Why. Just, why would you do that?" Little questioned as she sighed.

"If only you were a few years older..." She said sorrowfully as she held her hand out to me. "So you're the man in Miia's life? I'm Pytha. Let's get to know each other." She said as I reached out to shake her hand. She then grabbed my hand and forced it to grope her boob as she grabbed my, nether region.

"Mama! Stop groping my Darling!" Miia said in frustration as Miia's Mom finally let me go. "Anyway, let's go inside." She said as the fouur of us entered the house.

"Oh you're house is huge!" Pytha says as the others come in as well. "I also brought a lamia herbal tea with me! I wanted you to try it" She said prepaing 7 glasses. I left the room to get some snacks.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

I was about to reach for a cup as Mama stopped me for some reason. It then hit me on what's in the tea. "Don't drink that-!" Unfortunately it was too late as everyone including Baby, but excluding Suu took a drink and they all fainted. Except, Baby, for reasons everyone but himself knew.

"There was something off about that tea." Baby said noticing that everyone else was knocked out.

"What's going on?" Darling questioned as he entered the room.

"Aw, darn. I was trying to make you're rivals sleep for a bit so Darling could marry you Miia. But the young warden might get in the way." Mama said refering to Baby.

Baby got up as I hurled Suu at Mama. "Darlring, we and Baby are getting out of here!" I said pulling my Darling and Baby outside away from my mom, knowing what she was planning.

"Mama Miia, what's going on here?" Baby asked me as Mama seemingly immediately caught up.

"You should know that there's no escape. I have all three of your scents. Now then, Miia, have your way with Darling. After all, we all need a husband." She said sticking her tounge out.

"We?" Baby and Darling questioned.

"Yes, little, PJ." Mama seduced. "We lamias require a tribal husband that the whole tribe shares." She said with a smile.

"Mama!" I said spraying her with Winter's cold spray. We began running again as we found a place in the warehouse to stop. "You two must have questions..." I said as Baby nodded.

"Miia, I'm wondering, what's this about a tribal husband?" Darling asked me.

"It was the original reason I came here to America. Originally, lamias kidnapped men from the mainland and eloped with them in lamial homelands. But thanks to the Extraspecies Laws, we couldn't do that anymore, so they sent a representative to be apart of it." I said looking down.

"And I can infer that representative was you, Mama Miia?" Baby asked me as I dryly chuckled.

"I'm surprised you can even call me 'Mama', Baby. After what I've hid. But that's not what I want anymore. Even if I have to share the two of you with the others, the only Lamia in your lives should be me!" I said as they both smiled and hugged me. I was surprised.

"Miia, you know we aren't exactly the most normal people." Darling said.

"Plus, everybody's got a past. Good or bad, it's part of the person. Nothing can change that." Baby said as he rubbed my back. I could feel such warmth coming from both of them. I felt like I was in a sauna. It was amazing! Suddenly, Mama broke into the warehouse to the scene.

"Ah, well would you look at that. What a nice scene. Maybe I don't even need to use this on Darling." Mama said forcing a lamia incense in him. "For some reason, Baby here is immune to my toxicology. Please don't get in the wa-" Mama said as she was hit by a yellow pool ball. A pink mirror flew out of her as a shadow enveloped it.

"An Amazoness?!" Baby said turning around. In front of us was the shadow soon dissolving into a large wrecking ball Remless and a girl about Baby's age with pink hair and flowers on her attire. She then put on a smile as she began to speak.

"Hello there. Lovely weather we're having, aren't we?" She asked Baby as we both looked surprised. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Cele Cele, the flower dancer. ParaPara told me about you, the boy getting in our way, the Sailor Soldiers are hard enough to deal with, you know. Please do not get in the way again. I would like to leave with this Dream Mirror without having to deal with you. After all, why fight when we can dream?" She said politely as Darling struggled to walk towards me. I noticed he dropped his Mach Driver and Signal Chaser.

"Baby! Use these!" I said throwing him the belt and bike.

"Sorry, Cele Cele, but I gotta do what I gotta do. Let's Henshin!" Baby said as he transformed with white and silver armor surrounding him.

 **Rider! Chaser!**

"How disappointing. I wished we could be friends. Very well. Remless, please attack the Kamen Rider." She said sorrowfully as the Remless began it's attack.

"Come On! Solar, Winter, Commerical! Weather Report!" Baby said forcing a large amount of heat and freezing air on the Remless causing a small tornado to form in the Remless.

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle! Chaser!**

Baby leaped into the air landing in a slide kick, destroying the Remless. "Oh, darn. The Remless failed. Another time then?" Cele Cele said disappearing. Baby undid his transformation as Mama's Dream Mirror returned to her.

"Mama Miia! How's Dad?" He asked me as Darling was edging towards a bucket of water. He dumped on himself as Darling returned to his senses. "Nevermind, he seems fine."

"Now then. I don't want to be forced to have coitus with your daughter." Darling said to Mama. "When the time's right, I think I'd rather do that on our own terms." Darling said causing me to blush more.

"Also it's flat out creepy with your infatuation with me. I mean, you're my grandma. I don't care how young you are, that's just flat out creepy. Also, we should probably leave soon, considering that we're in a basically giant fridge." Baby said as Darling and Baby rushed us out of there before we went into hibernation.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

I woke up at about 4:30 AM, and saw Mama Rachnera's head on the wall, clearly recovering from a caffiene induced hangover, with Grandma Pytha, and Mama Miia, both bound in webs. On Grandma Pytha's she had a white board with "I'm too old to be sneaking into rooms for sex." On Mama Miia's it was "I tried to take Darling for myself."

 _"Well, time to head back to my room."_ I thought leaving as I looked over my Shift Cars. "Only one more left. And I'll finally be able to see Mom for the first time." I said with a small.


	28. Daily Life With Papi's Mom

**Patric's POV**

"Hey, Mama Papi, I noticed something when you got your letter." Little said bringing up a paper with another man and her on his lap. "Do you know this guy?" He asked. Papi only shook her head.

"Papi doesn't know that guy!" She said flying back to her room. Little raised his eyebrow as Miia looked in as well.

"You think this could be an old 'Boss' before Darling?" She asked as I shrugged.

"I have no real clue, but I think we'll find out once Papi's Mom gets here." I said looking at the photo.

"I really hope it isn't as awkward as when Grandma Pytha came." Little sighed as Miia nodded.

"I really should've warned you both ahead of time." She sighed.

* * *

We waited a while longer until we heared a doorbell ring. Little went to open it as suddenly, a harpy with tanned skin and bleached blonde hair flew in. The harpy first focused her attention on Papi, until she looked down at Little in an uncomfortable spot. "What is the issue? Would you like to mate?" She asked him as Little quickly shook his head.

"God no!" He said as the harpy which was most likely Papi's Mom, refocused her sight on Papi.

"Papi! The photo!" She said as Papi began flying away from her mom.

"No way! Papi doesn't care about that anymore!" Papi said as they took the scat outside. They began flying after each other in the air as Little and I rushed after them.

"Justice Hunter, I need you to cool them off!" Little said as the Shift Car flew after Papi and her mom as they continued their game of cat and mouse. However, Justice Hunter merely got scratched down.

"Papi, don't you remember?!" Papi's Mom asked her as Papi shook her head.

"No! Papi doesn't remember anything! Papi's staying here forever!"

"No running away!" Papi's Mom said scartching her, making Papi fall to the ground.

"Come On! Doctor Hunter Braver! People Saver!" Little shouted catching Papi before she could crash. "I got ya, Mama Papi!" Little said as he was carrying Papi.

"Thanks Chickey." She said as I walked towards them. Papi's Mom began to fly down so I had to think fast.

"Suu! She wants to play with you!" I said as Suu smiled as she glomped Papi's Mom. We left the area as I decided to ask the all important question. "Papi, why exactly is your mom after you?"

"It's the rules, Boss." She said causing us all to get surprised. "Harpies are migratory, so we go where we please. But one day, strangers came and asked for a harpy to apply for a homestay, but they all declined because we want to be free. But Papi decided she wanted to go, so Papi left without telling anyone. So maybe that's why Mommy's here." Papi thought as we all went silent.

"Found you!" Papi's Mom said as she tried to claw for Papi. "The photo!"

"No Mommy! Papi wants to stay here with the Boss! Papi wants to stay with Chickey! After all, we Harpies are migratory!" Papi said sranding up for herself.

"Okay. I just want the photo back! I wanna see your father again!" Papi's Mom said causing us all to sigh.

* * *

 **Hey everybody, it's Pcuspard! Sorry this chapter's a bit on the short side. But I did this because the next Shift Car will be revealed in Cerea's Mom's chapter.**


	29. Kamen Rider Chaser: Eternal Hell

**Patric's POV**

"W-What do you want with me?!" A Kobold girl questioned her human attackers.

"You damned monsters need to go back to hell where you belong! And if that's not good enough, I'll make you leave this world entirely!" The leader said holding up a metal bat. I snapped my fingers quietly as my Signal Chaser and the 20 Shift Cars we had flew straight towards the human attackers as they bashed into them causing them to go unconscious with only the leader left. "W-Who the hell just did that?!" The leader asked as I walked towards him through the alleyway.

"Me. You're hurting a liminal who hasn't done anything wrong." I said as he still didn't see my face.

He just scoffed. "When it comes to these monsters, the crime of existing is good enough!" He said about to hit the Kobold as I rushed over and punched him in the face. "The hell's your problem?! I'm in the right here!" He shouted at me as I just scoffed.

"Bullshit, you are. Henshin!" I said as Signal Chaser flew into my Mach Driver. I closed it as the silver armor began to surround me.

 **Signal Bike! Rider! Chaser!**

I prepared my Break Gunner as I attacked the attacker giving the Kobold girl some time to run away. To the edge of the alley where my son and Smith was waiting for her. "Hello! Don't worry, you're safe with us." Little said as the Kobold girl nodded and got behind Smith. This angered the attacking human.

"Damn you, you damn monster lover!" He said about to attack as I just sighed. I just stood there as he attacked me with the metal bat. And the metal bat broke, with me not being harmed. "W-W-W-What the hell are you?!" He shouted at me as I punched him with the Break Gunner. He went unconscious as I slugged him over my shoulder. I undid my transformation, and Smith grabbed him off of my shoulder.

"I'll take him to the big house for questioning. Please take her home." She said referring to the Kobold girl. We nodded as Smith and I split up. Little and I knock on the door she says her homestay was as a young boy answer the door. He originally had a frown on his face, until he saw the Kobold.

"You guys found Big Sis!" He said running up and hugging the Kobold girl as she smiled and hugged him back. The boys parents smiled at the scene playing out.

"Thank you for finding her for us." The mother said bowing a small bit.

"We would've looked ourselves, but we have our little charge to worry about." The father said as I nodded.

"Of course. I completely understand the responsibilities a dad's gotta take." I said messing up my son's hair. We began to leave as we were stopped by the Kobold girl.

"Wait, who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm the warrior who fights for those who need help. Kamen Rider Chaser." I said leaving as Little waved and joined me.

 _In recent times, Liminals have integrated into our world. As such there have been varying degrees of success! Such examples are the homestays of the two Patric Cuspards! However, there are those who wish for this integration to fail, to which Patric transforms into Kamen Rider Chaser to fight against!_

* * *

I heard a knock on the door. I yawned as I got up considering it was almost 4 in the morning. I opened the door to reveal, my old colleague, Ryouma Sengoku. "Yo, Cuspard-kun. Long time no see." He said with a smile. "You've definitely been busy, pal. Nice house you've got here. How's the kid?" He asked as we sat down at the table.

"Little's fine. He's a professor at his college right now." I said as Ryouma smiled.

"And I expected no less from the son of the man who leaped dimensions." He said with a smile.

"You're too peppy. You want something." I said as he shrugged.

"You know me too damn well, Cuspard-kun. I've had a bit of a problem recently. An old charge of ours has gone rogue. He took the prototype Eternal Gaia Memory and ran off. And with that he stole most of the other Gaia Memories I created. However, he didn't make off with the one that was complete." He said showing me a red belt buckle with a handle on one side. He then showed me the Gaia Memory he had: a green flash drive with a wind-like C on it. I pressed the button on the Gaia Memory as it said its phrase.

 **Cyclone!**

"Do you want me to use this? I think I'm good for fighting with the Chaser armor, you know." I said as he nodded.

"True, true. This is for the kid." He said as I raised my eyebrow. "Don't think we haven't seen you and him fighting off Remless. Wouldn't he be of more help with armor?" He asked. "That Lost Driver should do wonders for him." Ryouma said as he got up. "Look out for Mikoto Nakadai. Not only is he jealous of you, but he's a part of that group going after Liminals; NEVER. I reccomend you and your girlfriends be careful now." He said leaving. I sighed as I walked to Little's room to put the Lost Driver and Cyclone Memory in there, but he wasn't there. I looked until I saw Little sleeping in a similar way Cerea slept as I just smiled at the scene and put the belt and equipment away on Little's desk.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"Moon Gorgeous, Meditation!" Sailor Moon said as she finished off the Remless, much to JunJun's chargin.

"Don't think it ends here Sailor Soldiers! We will win!" JunJun said disappearing. The girl we saved got her Dream Mirror back. She had blonde hair with an autumn red jacket on. She then looked over to the street. She saw a man with a lamia walking on the street. "Ah! Sailor Moon! Another monster!" She said pointing at the Lamia.

"What do you mean?" I asked the girl as she didn't understand our confusion. "That's just a lamia girl with her hosts." I said.

"Oh, Baby! Let's hit that arcade!" She said grabbing the young boy's arm as the three went towards a game arcade. The girl growled as she got a red flash drive out.

"Nevermind! I'll handle it myself!"

 **Heat!**

The girl stuck the flash drive in her neck as she was surrounded by fire. She turned into a youma like flame monster with a humanoid design. She then rushed over to the lamia and began firing at her.

"Mama Miia, watch out!" the boy said getting his sword out and slicing the fireball. That swordplay looks familiar to me. I gasped as I realized who it was.

" _That's Mr. Cuspard!"_ I thought as the girl began attacking the three of them.

"Oh my! You NEVER guys seem fiesty. I wonder how much it takes to cool you down." The man said as Mr. Cuspard guided the lamia away from harm. "Little, get Miia home, get what's in your drawer and get back here!" He said as Mr. Cuspard nodded as the two ran.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

Mama Miia and I rushed home as the others questioned why were rushing in. "Young Master PJ, what is the meaning of this?" Mama Cerea asked me as I was looking through my drawers. That is, until I found a Driver with an L like shape with a green flash drive with a C on it.

"Sorry, Mama Cerea, no time to explain!" I said rushing out the door and back to the battle as Dad wore his Chaser armor and was holding off against the NEVER enemy. "Dad! I brought the stuff. What do I do with it?" I asked him.

"Do what feels natural with the belt!" He said as he swung his axe. I nodded as I put the belt on my waist. I looked at the flash drive as I pressed the button on it. **Cyclone!**

"Oh, I see." I said smiling as I got it, as I noticed the Sailor Soldiers looking on at the fight in confusion and indifference. "Can't worry about that now. Dad needs my help. Let's Henshin!" I said sticking the flash drive in the belt and flicking the belt part to the side. **Cyclone!** Basic green and yellow armor flew onto me with red compound eye pieces with a W shaped antenna. "Kamen Rider, Cyclone!" I said as I rushed over, helping Dad against the enemy. The Sailor Soldiers edged a bit closer as they were wondering which side to pick. The heat monster shot fires at random people as Dad attempted to deflect them away from the people. "What are you guys doing?!" I questioned the Sailor Soldiers."Isn't it a Sailor Soldier's job to protect the people from danger?" I asked as I pulled the Cyclone flash drive from the belt and on the side pocket of the belt. **Cyclone! Maximum Drive!** Harsh winds flew around me as I leaped into the air landing on the Heat monster with my feet out. "Cyclone Extreme!" I shouted as a girl came out of the monster with a red flash drive with an H on it flew away from here.

"Little, get back to the house. I'll follow the Gaia Memory!" Dad said as he pressed the button on his Mach Driver multiple times. **Zutto! Chaser!** Dad zoomed off as the Sailor Soldiers just looked as the NEVER girl only growled and ran away.

"Guys, thanks for all the help against the Remless, but sometimes, you'll have to fight who you save when they threaten people. Remember that. It'll serve you well." I said leaving the area for the house.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I rushed after the Gaia Memory as it took me to the top of my old building office: Yggdrasil Tower. At the top awaited Mikoto Nakadai in his signature white coat, long brown hair and cocky smile that makes you wanna punch him in his perfect teeth. "Oh hey Cuspard. Like my Gaia Memories? They'll really take out the trash." He said smiling. I growled.

"Ryouma, why would you give these people power? You know they'll just go after the liminals and any human that stands in their way!" I questioned him as he shrugged.

"I guess I was bored? I wanted excitement! I also want to see you suffer." He said with venom. "I should've been the one to cross dimensions! And yet, you were chosen! What do you have that I don't?" He questioned going on a tangent.

"Self control for one thing." I scoffed as he tried to punch me in the face.

"See, this is what I mean! You act all high and mighty when you don't even know your place! I know you've been caring for those monster girls, so I figured, the best way to deal with you and them at the same time, was to split you guys up! I give out Gaia Memories, and snazzy jackets to those who have a distaste for monster people roaming the streets as normal people and they'll kill what you love most as I kill you!" He said putting his own Lost Driver on with the Eternal Gaia Memory. "Henshin!" **Eternal!** He gained basic white armor with blue tints on the gloves and boots with yellow eyepieces. He also got a long black cloak around him as he gained a knife like weapon. "Kamen Rider, Eternal!" He said as he began to fight against me as all I could think about were Little, Miia and the others.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

I undid my transformation when I got home until I noticed a crash and a scream from Mama Mero. "Henshin!" I whispered as I transformed into Kamen Rider Cyclone and rushed to Mama Mero's room.

"Heh heh heh heh heh! The plan worked perfectly!" The yellow whip like NEVER monster said as my Mamas grunted.

"Just you wait, Honey'll be here soon." Mama Rachnera scoffed as the NEVER grunt scoffed in return.

"Oh please! Mr. Nakadai is keeping him busy on top of Yggdrasil Tower. Our other partners are keeping MON busy. Nobody's stopping me from killing you." He said as I inworldly growled at him. I grabbed the wind catcher attached to my shoulder as I used it to choke the NEVER grunt.

"Are you sure about that?" I spat as he had trouble breathing causing him to drop my Mamas. I threw him through the hole he made in the house as I began to beat down on him in a rage. My anger filled cries rattled through the air. **Cyclone! Maximum Drive!** "Rider Punch!" I seethed as my left fist flared with wind, pushing him onto the street. **Cyclone! Maximum Drive!** "Rider Chop!" I shouted as I raised my foot in the air as more and more wind began to fly around my foot as I brought it down on him. He exploded as a yellow flash drive with a moon shaped L on it came out of his arm. I picked it up and crushed it in my hands.

 **L-Lun-a...** It tried to sound as I undid my transformation. I looked at the male attacker wearing the NEVER jacket as my gaze pierced his as he squealed. He then attempted to squabble away until I noticed Mama Suu surround him with Mama Rachnera's webbing gagging his mouth. "Doesn't feel so good when it happens to you, huh?" She seethed as the police came over and dealt with him. "So, Junior, what exactly is happening here? I knew there were people against non humans, but never like this!" Mama Rachnera asked as I shrugged.

"To be honest, I barely know myself. I think Dad may know more about it, all things considered, I could hear a small bit on what he was talking to someone about last night. All I can do right now is head up there and back Dad up." I said looking over at Yggdrasil Tower.

"Young Master PJ, you should not have to go there alone. Allow us to assist thee." Mama Cerea said as I decided against this.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt. Even now, the streets are worse for liminals with NEVER grunts running amuck. It's too dangerous, and that's coming from a 15 year old." I said putting the belt back on. "I'm gonna call Aunt Smith. I don't want anybody to hurt you guys and if there's anyone I trust with this, it's my Aunt." I said transforming into Kamen Rider Cyclone. "I'll be back soon." I said using the wind to guide me to the top of the tower.

"Baby, be careful!" Mama Miia said as I nodded.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I was still caught in my fight against Eternal. I knew I could trust Little with Miia and the others, but I couldn't help but worry about them. "Cyclone Extreme!" I heard as Little in his Cyclone form arrived. "Dad, Aunt Smith is taking care of the others! We have to finish our fight here!" He said as I nodded. Eternal just laaughed.

"So that's where that Cyclone Memory went off to! Well, let's make this more interesting!" He said shoving the Eternal Memory in his knife. **Eternal Maximum Drive!** Suddenly, 23 other Gaia Memories went rushing to him. He took off the cloak to reveal several spots where Gaia Memories could be placed. Little's Cyclone Memory tried to fly to there as well, but Little kept it in his Lost Driver. Eternal then shined a dark green as he laughed maniacally. "I don't think you are necessary here!" He said as he shot us off of the building.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

Ms. Smith took us into a Witness Protection type area as we were all antsy with worry over Darling and Baby.

"Hey, Merlon, do you think Boss and CHickey will come back?" Papi asked Meroune.

"I'm sure Dear and Beloved will be fine. They've faced larger odds than another Rider before." Meroune said as Rachnera turned the TV on to the news.

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one Scaley." Rachnera said as we looked at the news.

 _"And we see all of these flash drives flying towards the leader, Mr. Mikoto Nakadai as Kamen Rider Chaser and Cyclone attempt to fight him off. Chaser in particular has been the vigilante who has not only protected citizens from Remless attacks but also various liminals from harm of these hate crime people of NEVER. With that said these two heroes are in a heap of trouble right now. If they can hear this, Metro News 1 is rooting for the Kamen Riders."_

"Milords require our assistance! We must get there post haste!" Centorea said as I was about to agree. Ms. Smith however wouldn't allow it.

"We can't let that happen. We have reports that people working in NEVER are all over the city. All liminals are to stay inside with their host families." She said with a frown.

"But Darling and Baby are still out there! What about them?!" I said as she only shuddered.

"Unfortunately, it's out of our hands. All we can do is hope they'll be okay." She said with all of our expressions lowering. "Trust me, if there was a time I actually wanted to do something, it would be now."

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

It's almost hard to believe. This could be where we die. Little's not responding, he's most likely knocked out. It's times like this that get you thinking. What if it didn't happen? What if Nakadai went to Gamindustri instead of me. I really hate thinking like that, but right now, there's no Vert to stop our fall. _"Rouge, Vert, Little, Smith, Miia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Mero, Rachnera, Lala, I'm sorry, but I don't think we'll make it."_

Or so I thought.

If I squint, I could see small green lights being guided towards Little's unconscious body. If I remember what Vert told me, these were Shares, the belief of a CPU from the people, usually from a nation. Little began to glow as the Lost Driver and Cyclone Memory both exploded. Little's hair glew blonde with a red strand as he got a CPU Processor with green and yellow W shaped stylings. He looked at me with his red eyes as he grabbed me and carried me back up onto Yggdrasil Tower.

"How?! Why won't you just die?!" Eternal shouted as Little merely stared at him. "Did the other guy at least die? This is such a twist in my game." He said as Little grabbed my Shingo Axe he then brought the axe down on Eternal as he tried to counter attack. Little merely blocked it and brought down the axe again. "This is bullshit!" Eternal shouted.

"Father, the finisher if you'd please." Little said as I nodded.

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle! Chaser!**

Little and I leaped into the sky as we shouted, kicking Eternal in the chest, causing his own Lost Driver and Eternal Memory to crack. "No! This will not be the end of my game! I will get my revenge, Cuspard! You can bet on it!" He shouted as he laughed maniacally. Little helped me back down to the bottom as I handed Nakadai over to the police. After we got to a closed location, the Shares evaporated from Little's body as he fell back down unconscious. He flickered his eyes open and looked around. I don't think he remembered what just happened.

"Did we win?" He asked as I nodded. We walked to where Smith was protecting the girls as we were immediately rushed in a giant hug from Miia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Mero and Rachnera.

"Milords! I was greatly worried by what we've seen on the news!" Cerea said. "The feeling that I could not help thee was eating me up on the inside!"

"Thanks for worrying about us guys. But trust me, we're fine. If a little fatigued..." I said as Little yawned.

"We did a lot today. I think I'm ready to sleep." Little said as Rachnera picked him up.

"Don't you worry, Junior, we'll make sure you get plenty of rest." She said.

* * *

"Hey Darling, can I talk to you about something?" Miia asked me late into the night.

"Sure, Miia, what's up?" I asked as she played a recording of the news from earlier today.

"That was Baby's HDD, right?" She asked as I nodded. "So, everything Vert said is true?" She asked as I only nodded again. I hope that she doesn't feel responsible for the Amazon incident. "Darling, one day, soon hopefully, could you tell us the whole story about Rouge? Baby's only one Shift Car away from releasing Tridoron. And either you tell us, or she'll tell us." She said as I nodded.

"One day, I will tell you the full story. I just hate telling it. It brings up emotions within me, that I just can't hide. I keep thinking I've moved on, but, maybe I'm still incredibly hung up on Rouge's death." I said looking down thinking of the times I've seen Rouge in place of Miia and Cerea.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

 _"Is Darling, not ready to get married after all?"_ I asked myself as I grew worried over how he was handling things.


	30. Daily Life With Cerea's Mom

**Patric's POV**

"HRRRAH!" Cerea said as she thrusted her lance at the target. "Zounds! No matter how much I focus, I cannot seem to focus!"

"You seem really fired up about this, Cerea." I said as she nodded to me.

"Indeed, Milord. Seeing as how Mother is visiting us, we must engage in an unavoidable battle, so she can see how far I have come!" She said packing up her equipment.

"You seem tense. Do you want me to give you a massage when we get home?" I asked her as she quickly shooked her head.

"Oh dear, no! I couldn't ask that of you. Plus I wouldn't want Mother to think of you or Young Master PJ as my squires." She said sighing. "It does not help that you are carrying my lances." She said as I shrugged.

"Well, I promised to be a good boyfriend to you all. That requires helping you." I said walking with her as she sighed. Suddenly my phone rang with Little on the other line. "Hey Little, how's the crib?" I asked him.

 _"I DEMAND TO SEE MY DAUGHTER AT ONCE, YOUNG CHILD!"_ A female voice shouted with the phone not even on speaker.

"Was that who I think it was?" I asked over the line.

 _"Indeed, Beloved, please get here quickly."_ Mero said as we began to rush to the house. It didn't take too long as we were only a few blocks away. When we got there, we saw a female centaur with golden locks similar to Cerea's in front of the door with Little recoiling from her fourth grandmother's shouting.

"Excuse me." I said to Cerea's Mom as she turned to me.

"I have been informed of my daughter's residence here. If that is true, then I beseech this young child to open the gates!" She said as I finally got it.

"You mean the door, right? Also, please stop shouting." I said opening the gate.

"I see! You two are Centorea's hosts, yes?" She asked Little and I as we nodded. "I thank thee for supporting my daughter." She said slightly bowing to us.

"Oh, it was just Centorea's Mom?" Miia asked. "I thought it was a Johovah's Witness. We don't need more people beginning to try to fight liminals." She huffed as we all nodded.

"It has been too long, Mother." Cerea said shyly as the two hugged each other.

"Now then, where art this Teaser of yours?" Cerea's Mom asked as she looked around. Cerea then shyly pointed at myself and Little. "I do not understand."

"They are the Masters I have sworn myself to..." She said as Little and I edged a bit closer behind Cerea as her mother unleashed a death glare onto Cerea.

"Centorea Shianus, I sent you here so you could find a suitable Teaser!" She said with her eyes glowing red.

"Yet I told you I would do no such thing, Mother!" Cerea yelled. "Instead, I have chosen to search for Milord so that-"

"No excuses!" Ms. Shianus roared in interruption. "After generations of tradition, this change is unacceptable!" She said with fury. "I might've accepted this if he were beautiful, no offense to you, Young Child, but they seem remarkably average!" She said insulting us.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Little said shrugging.

"You know nothing of my Lords!" Cerea shouted at her mother.

"I merely speak the truth!" Ms. Shianus shouted back.

"Wait, Dad, what do they mean by Teasers?" Little asked me as I did not have an answer for him.

"Oh, they are a crucial part of Centaur mating." Smith said suddenly appearing.

"Aunt Smith, how do you keep popping in at random?" Little asked.

"Not my fault you guys leave your door open." She shrugged. "Anyways, Teasers are used to, peak a female Centaur's sexual feelings in order to mate with male Centaur, who are, hard on the eyes, so to speak."

 _"Ouch."_ Little and I both thought. Cerea and Ms. Shianus continued to fight in the house. So much that it was hard to think.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

I woke up asleep in the house with everybody gone. I looked at my phone and saw they were at a stadium.

"Well, that's just great." I said opening the door and seeing a package for Mama Cerea. "Oh great, well, let's move out then!" I said running out of my house. I looked at the road ahead as I saw a bunch of nameless Remless with one left in front of the two Amazoness Quartets. "I like how when there's a large group, the Sailor Soldiers are nowhere to be seen. Well, it's showtime. Come On! Attack 1, 2, 3!" I shouted as I split into three clones as I attacked the front row with flaming spikes. As I continued along I saw that the Sailor Soldiers were actually here, but you know, not havng the best luck against some of them. "I stand corrected. Come On! People Saver!" I said getting my more medical weapons prepared so I got the Sailors out of their jams. "I really don't have time for this, let's do two in a row. Come On! Kouji Genbar! American Dream!" I said causing the Dream Vegas tires to bash into the Remless as I drilled my way through a bunch of them. "Come On! Weather Report!" I said using Road Winter's tire to blow several gusts of freezing wind. "Only one more left! Come On! Mantarn, Jacky, Sparner! Grand Prix!" I shouted as my three Shift Cars formed a rainbow type car as I used it to rush the final group. "Now then, this is the last Remless!" I shouted getting my Sonic Arrow out. **1 10 100 1,000 10,000 100,000 1,000,000! Sonic Volley!** My bow sounded as I fired the arrow, destroying the last Remless. Revealing, the final Shift Car! "Yes, this is it! Deco Traveller, the final Shift Car!" I said as the Amazoness Quartet and the Sailor Soldiers were blown away by the sheer power the Shift Cars held.

"What's that bright red light?!" Sailor Venus asked.

"Whatever it is, i want it!" JunJun said as she tried to rush over to me.

"I don't think so." I said simply as 7 of my 21 attacked JunJun, knocking her back. I noticed the one in red teleport away with JunJun. The Sailor Soldiers just looked at me in surprise.

"This is what you and Chaser have been after for the past year?" Sailor Moon asked me as I nodded.

"Yep, with this, I can make Shift Tridoron, the strongest power on Earth." I said as all the Shift Cars flew into my hands forming a slightly larger Shift Car looking very red with tired on the top. "But my wish comes later. I've got somewhere to be. Later!" I said running towards the stadium. When I got there, I saw Aunt Smith, along with Polt, Mamas' gym instructor, in the announcers' booth with Mamas sans Mama Cerea in the audience.

"Oh! Baby! Up here!" Mama Miia said calling out to me. I headed up to where Mamas were as I looked on.

"So, what's going on? I was at home at the time and everybody was gone." I asked.

"Miss Centorea has challenged her mother to a duel for both Beloved's and your honor." Mama Mero said.

"I see, but, where are they?" I asked as I saw Dad in his Chaser armor as he was protecting Mama Cerea from, something. "Shoot, they must've followed me!" I said jumping down to join Dad in the fight. I was proven right in knowing they were Remless. _"I feel like Tridoron is calling to me to make a wish, but I can't do that, now. Why would Mom be ready to return at a time like this? The wish activates when i press the ComeOn Tire button, but there's still the Engine button."_ I got an idea right then and there. "Dad! Use this!" I said sending him Shift Tridoron.

"Little, is this-?" He asked as I nodded.

"Press the Engine button before you put it in the belt!" I said to him. "And remember not to press the ComeOn Tire button on the other side." I said.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I nodded to my son as I pressed the button he told me to push. **Fire! All Engines!** I then put it in my belt and closed it. **Rider! Deep Chaser!**

My now, souly grey armor with blue accents all over it had a purple and silver jacket and the helmet had black eye pieces with two long red horns. "Deep, Chaser?" I asked myself as both Cerea and Little prepared their weapons against these nameless Remless. My belt shined as a blue sword with red glasses on it came out of the belt.

 **Deep Thrasher!** It sounded as I attacked them with the sword, causing them all to explode with one attack each. "Holy shit! This thing's got power to it." I said to myself as the Amazoness Quartet looked on in shock. As I took care of the last one, I looked towards them. "Is that the best you can do?" I asked them as they whispered to each other and disappeared. "Guess so." I said undoing my transformation as Shift Tridoron flew back to Little.

Cerea then coughed. "Now then, should we continue this duel?" She asked as Ms. Shianus waved it away.

"No need. After what I've seen from your, master, I feel I do not need this duel, as I understand how he behaves." Ms. Shianus said as she turned her attention to me. "Do continue to take care of my daughter." She said to me as I nodded.

* * *

We returned home as Little continued to be mesmorized by Shift Tridoron. "So, Dear, this is what you and Beloved have been pining for since the beginning?" Mero asked him as he nodded.

"Yes, It's been a year in the making, but we've finally done it. I can't wait for you all to meet Mom. Myself included." He said causing a wave of unease unnoticable to Little.


	31. Daily Life With Soul Gazing

**Patric's POV**

My head was killing me. I was in a plain of existence with nothing else. I've been here since I fell asleep. "Where am I?" I asked myself. "Why am I here?" I asked nobody in particular.

"This is your soul, you moron!" A hoity voice said revealing a woman in a black swimsuit with long white hair and blue eyes, she was sitting on a cliff. I stepped back from her as I reached into my purple jacket for my Mach Driver.

"Black Heart! The hell are you doing in my soul?!" I asked as I noticed I couldn't find my belt.

"Shift Tridoron molded your soul into this. As its power is emminent, it causes you to gaze into your own soul if you aren't its specified wielder." A slightly angrier voice said as I noticed the short blue haired CPU with the white onepiece swimsuit.

"White Heart, too?" I questioned myself.

"We serve as your inner demons, Cuspard." A sultry voice whispered as I immediately turned around and saw someone I wish I could kill. Standing in the purple and black swimsuit, deadly blue eyes and the long twintailed purple hair. "Short and to the point, we are you, who is judging you." She said with a calm smile.

"You! You're the last person I want to see, Neptune!" I said seething with anger. She faked a pout.

"Aw, you're not happy to see me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Why the hell would I be happy to see the woman who killed my wife?" I sneered as she merely snickered. "The hell's so funny, you murderer?!" I questioned.

"I may have killed her, but at the very least, " She said putting her arms on my shoulders. She then grew a frown on her face. She then pushed me down as I felt myself continually falling as Neptune's next six words rang in my head.

"At least I didn't replace her."

These six words, they set me off. All the memories of Rouge began flushing back to me. And all the guilt I felt during the time without her. And even some of the beginning guilt when Miia moved in. And when the others moved in as well. I never really thought of Rouge that much. The only other time I thought about her was during my date with Miia and Mero, and that time when Cerea was going insane from her worries.

Have I replaced Rouge?

 _"Darling!"_

 _"Boss!"  
_

 _"Milord!"_

* * *

I awoke to the worried looks of Miia, Papi and Cerea. Not in my room, but outside. To which I noticed a few spider webs there.

"Darling! Are you okay?!" Miia said crushing my back in a large hug.

"Snakey! Let go of the Boss!" Papi said clawing Miia out of the way. "If only Papi was faster enough to catch you from the ladder, Boss." Papi sulked.

"Now now, Papi. Twas a mere accident. Nobody is at fault." Cerea said until she glared at Miia.

"What?" Miia sneered as sudden memories began flowing in.

* * *

 _"Oof!" I said falling from the edge of the Basilicom. Rei then came over and began to help me up._

 _"I'm sorry!_ _I'm sorry!_ _I'm sorry! I should've held the ladder better!" Rei apologized profusably._

 _"Please, Rei. You must relax. After all," Vert said glaring over at Rouge as she sighed with her usual cute smile and her red ponytail covering her face. "Mother, you must be more careful. Not only with Mr. Belt, but also with the top of the ladder." Vert reprimanded._

 _"Yeah, sorry about that, Patchy~." Rouge said causing me to smile._

* * *

"Um, Darling, are you feeling okay? You're trembling at the ground." Miia asked as I got back from my memory.

"Um, I'm not completely sure. I think my head's been hurting." I said. _"Probably best to avoid the Tridoron issue. I wouldn't want to worry them."_ "I think I should go back inside for a little bit." I said with Cerea helping me up.

"I recommend that, Milord. We shall be inside shortly." Cerea said as I nodded about to head to my room.

 _"Aw. Look at how much these girls care for you. Too bad in you're mind they're just sloppy seconds."_ I heard Neptune rant on in my head.

 _"Neptune, get out of my head!"_ I growled at my figmant of imagination.

 _"And yet you know by the text above that, I'm not here. I'm just your own guilt."_ She grinned. I grunted as I decided to check on Mero. I noticed that both she and Little were swimming in the pool.

"I feel like this is the first time since we first met where it was just you and me, Dear." Mero said with a smile. "I must say, I quite enjoy it."

"Same here, Mama Mero." Little said sitting on the edge of the pool as Mero joined him.

"So, Dear, something has been bothering me." Mero began, getting Little's attention. "So, you have Shift Tridoron now. You already know what wish you want to make. So why won't you make it, Dear?" Mero questioned. Little sighed as Shift Tridoron flew into his hand.

"I think we should handle the Remless first. I want to bring Mom back in a world without something evil threatening all life every week." I said looking down at it. "Dad told me that Mom was a Kamen Rider when she was alive. I don't want to her to fight Remless after she gets back from her rest." He said causing Mero to gasp in awe.

"Dear, that is, quite mature of you." She said as I smiled to myself. I left the area at this statement as I entered my room to lay down. Though when I did, I noticed the white threads.

"Well, well, Honey, what're you doing back here?" She asked licking her lips. "I was just, tidying up in here, but I guess I couldclean you off, Honey, you just feel dirty." She said as my mind flashed again to back when I was in Gamindustri with Rouge. _"Why is Rouge suddenly appearing in my memory again? It's like Rouge's ghost won't stop haunting me, after 15 years... Rouge, please I need you to stop. Everytime I think back to you, it hurts."_ I think to myself, hoping that Rachnera doesn't notice. The girls don't need to worry about my problems. Suddenly I noticed the green tentacles of Suu as I also saw the translucent Shift Cars getting Rachnera out of her moment with me.

"Suu, Junior, I was kinda in the middle of something." Rachnera grunted.

"There's no time for that!" Little answered as Suu nodded.

"Master, there's something off in the city!" Suu said as I got up and grabbed my Mach Driver. All of us headed outside to realize that, well, the sky was covered in spider webs. Miia glared at Rachnera after she looked as well.

"What? I was inside the house all day! When could I possibly have the time to do this?" Rachnera said with a shrug and an uneasy laugh.

"Of course it wasn't Mama Rachnera. Look!" Little said pointing to the big circus tent in the sky. "That's the Dead Moon Circus. I heard about it from some of my students. It looks like they're coming from that tent." Little said as something seemed off.

"Wait, I thought it was there since Miia moved in. How have we only just now noticed this?" I asked as Little shrugged.

"At the time we must've considered it once, but threw it off as harmless and we became vacant to its true meaning as we were dealing with more important things at the time." Little said shifting his focus. "Either way, we can't change the past, but something's definitely happening under that tent, and that's where we need to be." He said as the nine of us ran to the Dead Moon Circus tent. When we got there, we noticed several Dream Mirrors floating around with the Sailor Soldiers being controlled by a vodoo doll.

 _"Now, might be a good time to intervene."_ I thought to myself preparing my Break Gunner. **Fire! All Engines! Rider! Deep Chaser!** I transformed into my Deep Chaser form as I shot the doll with my weapon, freeing the Sailor Soldiers.

"Praytell, are you all alright?" Cerea asked as they nodded. "Excellent. Recover your strength for a bit. Milords and I shall fight in your steed." She said unsheething her sword.

"You Remless have been a pain in my Darling's side! Let's see how you like this!" Miia said whacking her tail at a large group.

"Such, power." Sailor Mars said surprised as Miia just winked.

"Never underestimate a Lamia!" She said as Papi flew into one.

"Ouchies... Papi tried flying into the Roibudes, but Papi just landed on her head..." Papi said rubbing her head as Sailor Mercury provided support.

"These are all destined for death. I shall make their journey swift and fleet." Lala said as Sailor Chibi Moon ducked to avoid the giant scythe.

"Dad, open up your belt, there's something I want to try!" Little said as I did it. He smirked. "Alright. EXE Drive, Engage! Shift Tridoron!" He shouted as the 21 Shift Cars flew around attacking every single Remless with their powers. Tridoron Overdrive!" He shouted as they formed into the transperant Tridoron crashing down to the group getting rid of the Remless. "And now you all are the only ones left." Little said holding his Musou Saber out. The Amazoness Quartet quivered and backed up in response as a raspy voice called out from a tall shadow.

"Calm down girls! You've done a very good thing! You have brought Lady Nehelenia not only the Golden Mirror but also one with experiences with a Goddess!" She called out as two black ping pong balls flew straight at Chibi Moon, revealing a Golden Mirror, whereas the other, went straight for me, the last thing I heard were Miia's shrieks.

"Darling!"

* * *

 **Little's POV**

I stared in shock as Dad's body fell over as Chibi Moon's did the same. It was at this point two larger mirrors flew in and picked up both Dad's and Chibi Moon's bodies and hauled them up into the tent. "Mamas, there's nothing we can do here. Our best bet is to regroup at home, and call Aunt Smith. Maybe we could get some insight on how to get up there." I say looking down as Mama Miia never looked back from where Dad used to be.

"But, w-we can't just leave him there..." She said whimpering.

"Miss Miia, Dear's correct. We must stay strong and return home for the time being. There's not much if anything that we can do at this point." Mama Mero said as the, eight of us left to regroup at home.


	32. Daily Life On a Rescue Mission

**Patric's POV**

I awoke to myself being bound by chains as I saw Sailor Chibi Moon inside of the mirror. Looking to my left, I noticed a main in a white suit and coat with white hair, and a long gold horn portruting out from his forehead.

"Ah, I see our Rider has awakened." I heared a sultry voice say. "I am Lady Nehelenia. You must have so many questions, but the one which is most important, why were your Shift Cars, from a world completely separate from this one. Let's just say, you had a fly on the wall who gave us the information." She said with a smirk.

 _"I can only assume it was Nakadai who gave her the information. He'd do anything to see something crumble if it meant his excitement."_ I thought to myself.

"And the rest of your information will prove very helpful to our cause. Especially since the workings of this new device you've created." She said as I got a view of my surroundings. It looked, much like a circus area with darker colors with an emphasis on purple. I looked at the pale skinned purple haired woman as she tauntingly held Shift Tridoron. I got another migraine as the images flew vividly in my mind. "No. No- this shouldn't be happening! Miia, Rouge stop!" I began to whisper to myself as I felt everything that was happening.

* * *

 _In my mind, I only saw a white, colorless battleground as I saw in one corner, my wife in her red suit with her Red Processor Units. In the other corner, I saw one of my girlfriends, Miia with nothing but the determination in her eyes. They both shouted as they rushed for each other. They were trading blows, Miia lashing at Rouge's head, Rouge punching Miia's arm. Just seeing this tore me apart._

 _"No, stop this! This is unnecessary!" I said as neither wavered from the fight._

 _"Remember, they are not actually there. They are the embodiments of your feelings. This is the battle that has been going on within your heart for the past year." Neptune said as she looked on sorrowfully. "This is just a touch of what's happening." She said as I couldn't look away._

 _"This is what I've been doing to myself? But, i thought I had moved on already." I said in denial._

 _"That's what you've been trying to convince yourself of all through your son's life." Neptune said shaking her head. "And yet, when you began developing feelings for the liminal girls, a small part began to grow. And that part, was your longingness for Rouge." She said as I gasped._

 _"So, so then-" I began to say as Neptune interrupted._

 _"Yes, you've been unintentionally replacing these girls with Rouge everytime you've gotten close to truly thinking of them as wives."_

* * *

 **Little's POV**

Mama Cerea and I continued to pace as we were trying to think of a solution. "That translucent wench shall rue the day she dishonored my master." She muttered to herself as Mama Rachnera nodded.

"I'm already preparing some thread for my next, playmate." Mama Rachnera said as Mama Suu nodded. We turned as we noticed Aunt Smith as well as the MON team out the door.

"So, nephew, what's going on again? I couldn't really hear you over Miia's sobs." Aunt Smith commented as we looked over to Mama Miia.

"Darling! We're coming to save you!" Mama cried as Mama Mero comforted her. After we explained what happened, Aunt Mana began nodding in understanding.

"I see. Perhaps we could launch a zipline from a high building and use t-bars to get in?" She suggested as we all thought about it. We didn't have enough time to think as the doorbell rang.

"Strange. We weren't expecting anyone else here." I said as I went to open the door, and immediately jump back in horror. "You four, the hell do you think you're doing here?" I silently shrieked as Mama Cerea trotted over to the door.

"Young Master PJ, who's at the- Zounds!" Mama Cerea said housing the same expression as me.

"Okay who's there?" Mama Rachnera questioned.

"It's the Amazoness Quartet!" I said causing everybody to gasp.

"Um, hello again..." CereCere waved uncomfortably.

"Hi!" PallaPalla waved with a smile.

"Dear me, you've a lot of nerve showing up here at a time like this." Mama Rachnera said licking her lips. "Perhaps you've come for your punishment early?" She asked as they all shivered.

"Okay, okay, let's just calm down. Although she does have a point." Aunt Smith said causing now only PallaPalla to shiver.

"But that does bring the question, why are you here exactly?" I asked.

"Well, it's quite complicated. Without context, I would like to reopen that friendship we could have." CereCere asked me.

"Okay, but why? At this point in time, we've no reason to trust you." I said as the red haired one, VesVes I think, began talking.

"Let's just say, we were used." She said.

"Used?" Aunt Doppel asked.

"Yes. Nehelenia saw potential in us and gave us these crystals. These stopped our growth giving us an eternal childhood." PallaPalla said.

"And it was an 'I scratch your back, you'll scratch mine' sort of deal?" Aunt Zombina asked as the four nodded.

"I assume she got rid of ya after you gave her what she wanted?" Aunt Doppel asked as they nodded again.

"I think I know how we can build on this, 'friendship'." I said raising my eyebrow.

"Really? There is?" CereCere asked me as I nodded.

"Do you think you could get us up there? We need to save the people up there." I said as they smirked.

* * *

The Amazoness Quartet warped us up to the tent. "Whoa! We're really high up!" Mama Papi screeched looking out from a window.

"Papi, get ahold of yourself. We are here to save Milord, that's priority number 1." Mama Cerea began as Mama Papi nodded.

"Papi will rescue the Boss!" Mama Papi saluted as we began running in a straight path. Though, even though we were all running in a straight line, I somehow ended up running by myself.

"H-How? This is completely illogical." I said making my Musou Saber appear.

 _"Oh who cares about logic right now?"_ A voice similar to my own asked me. I turned around to see myself in a mirror. _"We're weak. That's why we hide behind, Shift Cars, rings becoming weapons. It's all a defense mechanism. You and I both know you'd rather be anywhere but here. Everywhere we go there's trouble, your college roommate's ex-girlfriend, your 'Mamas', and the less you know about this one green-haired chick, the better. "_ He said grabbing my shoulders. _"We'd much rather be thinking more of that cute blonde Sailor Soldier."_ He smirked as I tried to back away.

"But I know I have to save my Dad. He'd do the same thing for me!" I said trying to get out of the Mirage's grasp.

 _"And yet he kept quite possibly the biggest secret from us for years. We didn't know about Mom's death until we were 12. Is that really the kind of person you want to save?"_

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

"Baby? Papi? Spidey, where are you guys?" I asked the empty space around me as I continued to slither through the maze of mirrors. "No matter! Darling is waiting for me!" I said with determination as I was stopped by something.

 _"He will not love you. He can't move on."_

* * *

 **Papi's POV**

"But, the Boss cares about Papi and the others..." Papi tried to say as someone who looked just like Papi tried to disgrace.

 _"Papi knows Boss was forced into it by exterminator!"_

* * *

 **Centorea's POV**

"Milord is a man of honor and dignity! You have no right to talk dishonor him so." I said shoving my blade at my reflection.

 _"I see us 'proud' centaurs are still as stubborn as ever. Even stubborn enough to shy away from the truth."_

* * *

 **Mero's POV**

 _"Come now my dear. You know it in your heart to be true. Although, that would probably just make you like him more."_ My reflection mocked as I only shook my head in turn,

* * *

 **Rachnera's POV**

"You act like you know me." I say to my Mirage.

 _"Of course. I'm a reflection of you after all. I know your heart probably more than you know yourself."_

"Maybe. But you don't know Honey." I said with determination. "He and Junior were the only humans to even look my way without fear or contempt."

* * *

 **Mero's POV**

"Beloved is the one who is able to deal with and cherish my, albeit, messed up views of love." I say in response.

* * *

 **Centorea's POV**

"You do not know of my master!"

* * *

 **Papi's POV**

"And you don't know Papi!" Papi squwaked in return.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

"My Darling cares about me. I care about him. Maybe he's not ready to move on. Maybe he's not ready to get married. Hell, maybe he even needs some time away from us, I'll understand! Because I love my Darling!" I shotued out to my reflection as it recoiled.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

"I love my Dad. If I didn't I wouldn't be here doing this. And you're right, I am weak. But at least I'm no damn coward like you want me to be!" I said about to throw my weapon at the mirror. "I don't like this side of me." I said throwing my weapon as the mirror shattered. When the glass shattered, I smirked as I saw my Mamas and MON in similar situations. "You can try Nehelenia, but know that we're not stopping until we receive Dad back!" I said as she walked through the large mirror. I looked at her pale skin and long indigo hair in shock at how this was our big bad. It feels so, I dunno, contrived as a climax, ultimately in the way of a bigger climax, if anything I'm thinking makes sense.

"So you've come. I applaud your bravery as none of you seem to have any special abilities. Unfortunately it will get you no further." She said with confidence.

"So you're the bitch who took Honey?" Mama Rachnera questioned. "Please. I have a hard time believing this hag would be capable of doing so." Mama Rachnera insulted causing Nehelenia to recoil.

"H-How dare you, insect?! I'll have you know I am the most beautiful in the world! But it's doubtful such words would be understood by an insect." She tried to insult as Mama Rachnera just raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Just like those obsessed with beauty. Not much brain power. Arachnids aren't even insects." I sighed preparing my weapons. "All we have to do is get to that mirror and get Dad back. And stop her while we're at it." I whispered.

"But how? I'm not quite sure how well I can fight, even with Suu acting as my armor. And plus, Shift Tridoron is still behind that mirror with Beloved. We have no way on calling for it without weakening her." Mama Mero strategized as I tried to think of something.

"Moon Tiara Action!" A voice shouted as a shining yellow frisbee shot at Nehelenia.

"Who dares to scar my beautiful face?!" She shouted as I saw Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Soldiers appear. "Of course it would be the daughter of Serenity to go against me." Nehelenia said grunting.

"We'll keep Nehelenia busy!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"You all handle your business! And save Chibi Moon while you're at it!" Sailor Venus winked as I blushed a small bit.

"Right!" I nodded as we all rushed towards that mirror.

"Get away from the-" Nehelenia cut off as Sailor Venus used her chain.

"Nobody was talking to you!" She grunted as she pulled on the chain. We rushed inside the mirror as we stared at the darkness.

"Darn. Papi can't see anything." Mama Papi whined as we heard two voices of struggling.

"Hang on. Come On! American Circus!" I shouted causing a honk to occur as American Circus worked his magic, lighting up the room. We saw both Dad and Sailor Chibi Moon in similar mirros to the one we entered, and in the center of the room was a man with a similar look to the Pegasus from so long ago.

"Dad/Darling/Boss/Milord/Master/Beloved/Honey!" We all shouted as we pulled Dad out of the mirror.

"The pint-sized Sailor Scout is here as well." Lala said pulling Chibi Moon out of the other mirror.

"Darling, are you okay?" Mama Miia asked as Dad coughed a little bit.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as Lala walked over with Chibi Moon.

"We have to save Helios!" Chibi Moon said as I looked up.

"We can't do it now. None of us can fly, at least in this state." I say as Mama Papi drooped.

"Our only reasonable option is to continue after defeating our final boss." Mama Cerea said as Dad grabbed his belt.

"I'd rather not fight her right now. I would like to have a new playmate to tie up." Mama Rachnera joked as Chibi Moon shrieked in fear. "Relax kid, I was joking." She said as I made my Musou Saber and Sonic Arrow appear.

"Dad, can you fight?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Of course, that bitch's gonna pay for pull this shit." He said punching his palm.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Henshin." I said putting Shift Tridoron in my belt.

 **Rider! Deep Chaser!**

My belt sounded as the gray armor and purple jacket flew on me. I grabbed my Deep Thrasher and fired some energy bullets at Nehelenia. "Just who do you think you are to attack me like that?!" She growled as I chuckled a small bit.

"Those who are about to die don't need to know my name!" I say as all of us including the Sailor Soldiers engaged in a fight. Cerea slashed at her with her sword as Zombina, Manako and Sailor Jupiter fired their weapons at Nehelenia.

"You welps are nothing compared to my strength! The Sailor Soldiers can barely even scathe me, and yet you say you have the power to kill me? What a complete joke!" Nehelenia laughed. I slashed my Deep Thrasher at her as sword beams flew out, causing her to gasp in shock. "Well, I'll be damned. You can actually stand up to me. No wonder you were able to keep up with a goddess." She smirked as I only growled.

"You, know **nothing** about her!" I shouted as I grabbed Signal Chaser and slotted it into my Deep Thrasher.

 **Mega Hageshi! Mega Hageshi! Full Throttle! Chaser!**

My sword sounded as I unleashed my finisher as she was hit, as the top of the tent cracked open. I summoned the various Tire Blendings Little used over the past year as we used them in an assault against Nehelenia.

"Moon Gorgeous, Meditation!" Sailor Moon shouted launching an attack on Nehelenia at the same time as my attack.

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus shouted launching her attacks.

 **Sonic Volley!** "Sonic Volley, fire!" Little shouted firing his arrow.

Nehelenia landed on the ground, maniacally laughing. "You've done it, you've defeated me." She said with a smirk.

"Then what's with the grin?" Miia asked as Nehelenia started laughing again.

"Because I did this to be forever beautiful. My dream will live on in my own mirror. But I can't say the same for you all." She said as my eyes widened. "The thing keeping this tent up was my power. And once I seal myself away, you'll all be falling to your deaths." She said as she appeared in her mirror as it floated in the sky as we began to descend.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die! I never got to marry Sailor Venus yet- I mean, um, what? Either way, I digress. The things I think about when I'm falling to my doom with my parents, aunts and, um, whatever relation the Sailors have to me. I look to Dad's belt, but moreso to Tridoron. I know what I need to do. "Come On! Tridoron! Hear my wish!" I shouted as it flew into my hands. "Revive Pegasus, the Golden Crystal! Save us all from plummeting to our demise!" I pleaded as an unknown red figure erupted before me.

 _"Are you certain about this? You cannot turn your back on this wish. Once you make this wish, there won't be making another o-"_

"Of course I'm serious! I don't want us to die! Why the hell would I second guess myself, now of all times?!" I questioned in anger as I mashed the Come On Button on Shift Tridoron to spread it's power towards the room where that, Pegasus person was as I saw his eyes flicker open. He shined gold as he flew towards the Sailor Soldiers as they all erupted with angelic wings on their backs. They rushed towards us as Sailor Venus carried me, Mercury carried Mama Papi and Rachnera, somehow, Jupiter carried Mama Suu and Mama Mero, Sailor Mars carried Mama Miia and Mama Cerea, again somehow, as Sailor Moon carried Dad, while Chibi Moon and Pegasus carried my aunts. I don't even have an answer for that. Sailor Venus smiled at me as I blushed and struggled to look away. We slowly descended to the ground as Sailor Venus let me go.

"We're alive! Baby, we did it!" Mama Miia said hugging me and Dad with her tail. I nodded as I walked to the Sailor Soldiers.

"Thank you for your help. We'd all be dead if it wasn't for you guys." I said bowing as Sailor Venus waved her hand.

"Please, if it wasn't for Tridoron, we wouldn't have been able to save you." She said kissing me on the cheek. "You were a real hero." She said as she and the other Sailor Soldiers left with Pegasus.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

Darling's, not okay. He seems to be incredibly distant. I was worried about Darling after NEVER struck, though now he seems much more distant than ever. I picked up the phone and dialed Ms. Smith's number. "Ms. Smith, there's something wrong with Darling. We've all been really worried about him but he's keeping it inside. Can I talk to you about this tomorrow?" I asked as Ms. Smith responded.

 _"Of course! Though, there's going to be a visitor who I'm not sure you'll get along with."_ She answered as I knew who she was talking about.

"That's fine. I need the full story from Vert anyway. Plus, she'll probably be happy with what I have to say." I said choking on my words.

"I don't think we can marry Darling, right now."


	33. Finale: Daily Life Without Monster Girls

**Little's POV**

I stretched and yawned as I woke up, releasing I was on Mama Cerea's rump. "Mama Cerea, look at the stars!" I said pointing towards the shooting stars.

"Ah, they do look quite lovely, Young Master PJ." Mama Cerea said looking at them as well. We saw how some got, kind of, close to us. Mama Cerea reacted accordingly. "Shield your eyes!" She said using her sword to block some of the shooting stars, which, upon closer inspection when I dropped down to pick one up.

"Glass?" I asked looking at the piece.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

"Thanks for bringing me here, Ms. Smith." I said a little nervously. "It's a bit awkward not being around Darling or Baby." I said looking to the side as I saw Vert walk up to me.

"I see. How have Father and PC been since I left?" She asked. "I'm especially worried about PC all things considered."

"Baby's better than ever. And while he doesn't remember you exactly, he certainly does remember what you look like. Enough to make a manequinn." I said awkwardly as she giggled a small bit.

"My, that sounds quite flattering." Vert said with a smile.

 _"What those two consider charming, definitely family."_ I think softly to myself. "Unfortunately, Darling's not doing so well." I said solemnly.

"What has happened to Father?" Vert asked me with the upmost seriousness.

"Well, he and Baby formed Shift Tridoron, Darling used it as a form, but he's been growing incredibly distant. He's been spacing out for quite a while now." I said incredibly worried. "Plus, when I asked him about Rouge, he began shivering." I said as I began to stutter.

"Miia, this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but know that this holds no bias from myself. I truly think that Father might not be over Mother's death yet." Vert said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know. I've been thinking this for a while now. It hurts to think about." I said shivering myself. _"I can still remember when I first met Darling and Baby. That was the happiest day of my life!"_

* * *

 ** _Miia's POV_**

 _"Bro, this is your homestay, Miia. She's a lamia." Ms. Smith said to Mr. Cuspard._

 _"H-hello, mr. Cuspard." I said bowing as the man my age waved._

 _"Oh, hello. Please come in." He said welcoming me inside as I shyly slithered to the couch. I saw Ms. Smith and Mr. Cuspard talking about something as my hearing shifted to the other side of the room._

 _"Look, Phoenix, that calculus problem is not that hard!" A boy, no younger than about 13 or 14 sighed on the phone. He had curly brown hair with a red shirt and jeans. "Well that's why you don't listen to Larry! Plus I thought you were studying to be a lawyer. You know, under Ms. Fey?" He said before he looked in my direction. "Sorry, I have company, I'll call you back." He said hanging up his phone and walking towards me. "Hello. My name's Patric Cuspard." He said holding out his hand. I cautiously shook it as he just kept smiling._

 _"I'm, Miia." I said shyly._

 _"Nice to meet you, Miia." He said as I was confusing by something._

 _"Are, you afraid of me?" I asked out of the blue. He raised his eyebrow in response._

 _"Why would I be afraid? You seem like a nice person." He asked causing me to blush a small bit. Mr. Cuspard returned from talking with Ms. Smith and he seemed to notice my shivering._

 _"You seem cold. I'll be right back." He said rushing out of the living room. Though to be honest, a small part of me thought he was running away._

 _"Well, if you want, until Dad gets back, do you want me to warm you up?" Patric asked as I grew surprised._

 _"Are you sure?" I asked. "You still don't really know me." I said surprised._

 _"Well, I overheard a bit of what Dad and Aunt Smith were saying. You're gonna be living with Dad and I. We're gonna be a family. So I'm okay with it." He said as I continued to blush._

 _"You're a sweet boy, Baby." I said with a smile as we hugged until his dad came back._

 _"Here you go. I brought the blanket." He said as I nodded._

 _"Thank you Mr. Cuspard." I said with a small blush._

 _"Come on. We're gonna be family. You don't have to be so formal." He said causing my smile to widen._

 _"Okay, would you be alright with me calling you, Darling?" I asked him. He seemed to be caught off guard for a small bit but returned to his smile._

 _"Sure. Why not, Miia?" He said as my smile only grew larger._

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

 _"And now. It looks like I'll have to let you two go for a while."_ I thought to myself as I struggled to hold back tears. "Ms. Smith, you have a house over in Juuban not far from here, right?" I asked as Smith nodded.

"Yeah, why?" She asked as I prepared to say something that would sink my heart even deeper in my body.

"Darling needs a break from us. He can't keep this up for much longer. He needs some time to sort his life out." I said surprising the two in the room with me.

"Miia, are you sure this is what you want?" Ms. Smith asked me.

"Yes. Darling can't handle this much more! Baby was originally going to use Tridoron so he could meet Rouge. Maybe if it worked out like that, then we wouldn't be here right now. But unfortunately, we all couldn't make it out without Tridoron, so now that's busted and while Darling won't mention it, I know it's eating him up on the inside! I don't want that kind of relationship if it nearly phhysically hurts the one I love!" I shouted. "It's better to take a break and return, than to continue to harm." I said after catching my breath.

"A-alright then. Until a time comes for all parties to resume, I shall be your host until that day." Smith said as I nodded. "But you'll obviously need to tell this to the others." Smith said as I nodded.

"This may hurt Miia, but know that you are doing the right thing." Vert said as I didn't respond.

* * *

"So why would you want to do this again? I thought being away from Honey would kill you." Spidey quiffed as I grunted.

"Rachnera, you don't want Darling to suffer, do you?" I asked as I got an immediate response.

"Of course not!" She said quickly.

"Well, neither do I. And Darling needs some time to sort things out. Right, Centorea?" I asked as she hesitantly nodded.

"Yes. While I wish to stay by Milord's side, the debocal with Rouge is harming him. As his loyal servant I cannot stand by and accept this." She said crossing her arms.

"Is Boss leaving?" Papi asked with a frown.

"Yes. It's for his own good." I said largely reassuring myself. _"Just keep telling yourself that, Miia. Maybe sooner or later you'll finally believe it."_

"But how will we tell this to Beloved and Dear? Surely they'll be heartbroken." Meroune said as Suu nodded.

"We must fight through it. We know it will hurt, but it is better than letting Milord suffer." Centorea answered logically. "Then it would merely delve into a shell of its former self with daily harem tropes until everybody wanted to end it. It truly is better this way."

"Then stop saying that it's better that way." Rachnera chided. "The more you say that, the more I don't believe it."

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

My migraines won't stop. I don't know what I need to do to make them stop. Even though Tridoron is gone now, I still have reoccuring nightmares about Rouge and Miia fighting with Neptune forcing me to watch it all. I can't keep this up. I definitely need to retire from my Chaser. I can't keep fighting like this anymore. But thankfully, the Remless are gone, I won't need to. I walked towards the living room to notice a large amount of boxes. I was incredibly surprised until I saw Little.

"Hey Dad, do you know why my stuff's all in the moving van out front?" He asked as I shrugged. Miia then slithered in as everybody sans Lala joined her.

"Darling, we've been thinking for a while." Miia said looking down.

"We've noticed that you haven't been feeling the best." Mero said with a sorrowful expression.

 _"Crap! They know?! This was what I was trying to avoid..."_ I thought to myself.

"We've noticed that you seem to be unable to get over the death of your previous wife, Rouge." Cerea said hesitantly.

"Which is why," Papi began to say.

 _"No please!"_

"We've decided," Suu continued.

 _"I don't want to lose you all too!"_ I shrieked in my head.

"That it's best if we put our homestay on a small break." Rachnera finished.

"Do-does this mean you're all leaving?" Little questioned, clearly not able to comprehend what was going on.

"No. Ms. Smith had it organized to where you both and her would switch living spaces, putting your homestay on hold while she acts as our host." Cerea continued to say as I couldn't completely speak.

"So wait. I-Is this, g-goodbye?" Little asked as Cerea put a comforting hand on Little's shoulder.

"Not forever. Only for a period of time. Do not fret, Young Master PJ, we will make a return to our original settlement soon. Just not right now." Cerea continued to comfort. Little began crying in her boosom as Rachnera joined in the hug. Eventually we all joined in the group hug until something came back to mind.

"What about Lala?" I asked as Miia answered.

"She left already. She said that her job was finished." Miia said as she was about to let go of me. "Darling, over this past while I've learned something about love. If you love something, then set it free. If it comes back, then it's yours. If not, well, let's not think about that at such a sensitive time." Miia said softly. After a long while and after we all calmed down a small bit. Little took off his rings and placed them on the cofee table.

"Baby, why're you leaving your weapons?" Miia asked him.

"These aren't just weapons to me. They're mementos of our time together. And I'd like for you all to keep them." Little said with a smile. After another group hug, we grabbed the last of our things and walked towards the door. "I always like thinking I know what to say, but this time I honestly don't. I don't want to say goodbye." Little said rubbing his eyes.

"Then don't." Rachnera said in response. "We're not gonna be gone forever, Junior. This is just a, 'see you later', if you want to think of it like that." Rachnera comforted.

"You always know what to say, Mama Rachnera." Little said with a small tear as Rachnera brought him close.

"You're a good kid, Junior. Be sure to stay that way." Rachnera warned as Little nodded.

"Well, I guess this is it for now. Goodbye." I said opening the door and I walked out of my house. To go to my new house in the next town over.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

"Hey Dad, I think I'm gonna go for a walk. To get used to my new surroundings." I said a bit robotically.

"Alright. Stay safe and be back before sunset." Dad said as I nodded. I walked outside our new house as I got a bit of a look at Juuban. It seems like a nice place. I saw a woman with dark blue hair and a yellow dress walk down the street. As I walked, I noticed a quiet shrine where there were about 5 schoolgirls there, with a pink haired kid. Though the one I couldn't get out of my head was the girl with the long flowing blonde hair, with the adorable red bow tied on the back. Surely it has to be a crime to be that gorgeous. I blushed as I thought about Sailor Venus, and that time she kissed me. I continued to contemplate this as I found myself in a park. I sighed thinking of everything I've gone through in my teenage/adult life. My dorm roomate's two faced girlfriend, getting my PhD, returning home to my Dad, and finally meeting my new Mamas. Although I'm not sure if it's going to stay like that. Maybe I should stop calling them Mama now? I don't know I'll think it through later. I wished I had a solution to this, but unfortunately, they don't teach healthy relationships at CalTech. I heard a crash behind me as I turned and saw some glass creature looking just like Nehelenia, only nude. It earily cackled at me as it flexed its sharp nails. I shrieked a small bit as I went to reach for my Musou Saber- only to remember that I left that back in LA. Along with my Sonic Arrow.

"This is just perfect." I grunted as the glass Nehelenia raised its hand to claw at me until I saw a familar golden light.

"Venus LoveMe Chain!" A female voice shouted as the Glass Nehelenia was taken aback as I had trouble breathing for a second. When I came too, I saw Sailor Venus giving me CPR. I grunted getting up as she pressed on my shoulders. "Don't get up, you could still be hurt. Let us handle this." She said with a wink. "And get out of here!" She said as I nodded and proceeded to crawl away. I struggled to lift myself up to a walk until I got far enough to about this regular café. I heaved and hoed until I finally caught my breath. You know, it's moments like this, what with this being the second story and all, and I've had moments focusing completely on myself that I finally realized something.

"This is my story now."

* * *

 **Next Story: Sailor Dimension Zangetsu!**

 **16 Year Old Patric Cuspard is back with his own story! Watch him grow as he becomes the moonlit samurai. The final moon slayer! Armored Rider Zangetsu! Will he finally learn of his past? Will he gain the heart of Sailor Venus in the present? Find out in Sailor Dimension Zangetsu! Thank you for reading Hyper Devotion Chaser: Daily Life With Monster Girls!**


End file.
